The Walking Dead: Moments With Daryl
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: Another Daryl and OFC story. Timi finds the group at the campsite in season one and gets close to our favorite hunter Daryl Dixon. Follow their twist and turns, through out each season and see if they can stick it out together, or slowly fall apart. This story follows closely to each season of the TV show, but also my own little takes in between episodes.
1. The First Meeting

AN: Thanks for checking out my story. Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. Enjoy the first chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

The First Meeting

It's been three days since I've seen anybody, well anybody who wasn't a walking corpse. I was driving down the highway, going in and out of lanes to avoid the broken down cars that were abandoned because of the apocalypse. I had just gotten into Georgia about two hours ago and I was slowly making my way to my destination.

I was heading to Pennsylvania to see if my dad was alive, but that was a long shot. Plus he's probably coming to find me back home in Florida or dead. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind; I've already lost my Mom, Grandma, and Aunt.

I sighed as I started to get towards Atlanta and more and more cars were littering the road. Then my luck faltered even more as my car sputtered and slowed down until it stopped completely.

"Great," I mumbled to myself.

I looked at the gas meter and saw that the tank was empty. I pouted and decided to find another car. I got my quiver and slipped it on over my head, it hanging on my back. I grabbed my compound bow, the keys to the car and made my way to the trunk. I opened it up and took out the back pack which had some supplies and clothes. I shut the trunk, but not too hard so the noise didn't attract any dead things.

I went to the first car that looked promising and decided to check it. I took a thorough look around the front and back seats of the car, luckily the doors were unlocked. I popped the trunk with the button inside the car. The trunk had a few bottles of water, a few granola bars, and some acetaminophen. I stuffed the things in my back pack and checked a few more cars.

Sadly I didn't find anything else in some of the other cars I checked. It started to get a little darker outside stating it was almost nightfall. I saw a crumpled piece of paper near the guard rail and decided to open it up and see what was on it. When I opened the paper it had directions on it and in capital letters said 'CAMP'. I contemplated if I wanted to travel up the small mountain to see if that camp was still there. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to go.

After about thirty minutes of climbing the mountain I regretted the decision, first off night was arriving quicker than I expected and second what if no one's there or they're all dead. I kept going though, despite being tired and scared of what I'd find up there. I heard a rustle in the bushes and I quickly pulled an arrow out of my quiver and loaded it in my bow. I pulled back on the string slightly and raised it towards the direction I heard the rustling.

I held my breath waiting to see some creepy mangled dead corpse, but instead a man with short kind of tussled light brownish hair and sun tanned skin came out. He had a light brown shirt on with the sleeves cut off, showing off his toned arms, light jeans, and boots. He had a crossbow aiming towards my head just like I had mine aimed at his.

"Ya bit," was all the man said with his eyes narrowed at me.

He had this real southern draw to his voice and I had to say to myself duh you're in Georgia not Florida.

"No, you?" I said still not letting my guard down, he could be dangerous.

"No, you're not from 'round here are ya?" the man asked me, he still had a scowl on his face, but he slowly lowered his crossbow and I followed suit.

"No I'm from Florida," I said to the man.

I heard another person coming towards us, he was loud and sounded like an ass.

"Hey Darylena where'd ya go, just takin' off like that leaving you're ol' brother Merle alone," The man apparently named Merle said as he stepped through the bushes.

Apparently they were brothers they really didn't look alike, but they both gave me a bad vibe, but mostly Merle, he looked intimidating. Standing by the two men at my 5'3 frame was very nerve wracking because they were both taller and muscular, well they were men.

"Well I'll be damned little brother ya found one sexy piece of ass. What's your name Sugar?" Merle said with a grin that made me want to slap myself for coming up the mountain.

"Timi," I said trying to hide my nervousness.

I was always shy, never talked much to anyone, but I had to be brave it's a whole new world out here.

"Huh an interesting name darlin'. Names Merle and this is my baby brother Daryl," Merle said while hitting his brothers back with the palm of his hand.

Merle continued talking, "I usually ain't inta Spanish bitches, but you're pretty fine."

"I'm not Spanish, I'm half black and half white," I said looking at the man.

People almost always assume I'm Spanish because of my tanned skin.

"Huh, well isn't that somethin'. I like her Daryl nice catch," Merle said still grinning like a psycho path.

I was getting really uncomfortable and wanted to run, but they'd probably catch me anyway.

Daryl shook his head and said, "Leave the girl alone, she probably ain't even legal."

"I'm 18," I said with annoyance.

I looked young; I hated having a baby face, well sometimes. They both quirked an eyebrow. Maybe I shouldn't have said my age, this will not help me get away from these two.

"See she's legal Darylena stop bein' such a pussy. He ain't never been a ladies man Sugar," Merle said coming over towards me and putting an arm over my shoulder.

I gulped and tensed under him. Were they going to rape me in the woods; wow, I'm having bad luck today.

"Leave her alone and let's take her back to the group," Daryl said slinging his crossbow over his shoulders and onto his back.

"Fine, Come on Sugar. Just between us the rest of the group are assholes and pussies," He said guiding me towards their camp.

I seriously doubt that the group can be as bad as these two. We arrived shortly to a camp with some tents, an RV, a few cars, and living breathing people. There was even a few children running around. Maybe my luck has turned around or has it.

About fifteen minutes after the Dixon brothers, as I found out was their last name, brought me to camp, a whole debate if I should stay or go was underway.

"We can't keep her we already have enough mouths to feed," The sheriff named Shane Walsh said to the group.

"Come on Shane, she's just a young girl we can't send her out in the middle of the night alone," A lady with long brown hair said, I think her name was Lori Grimes.

She had a son named Carl who was standing by her while everyone talked to decide my fate. So far most of the camp was on my side, only Shane and some other man named Ed were skeptical. After a few more minutes of people agreeing for me to stay, Shane made the decision to keep me here, but he was not too happy about it.

"Fine she can stay, but don't come to me if we go hungry," Shane said as he walked away from the group.

Everyone from the group gave a quick introduction of themselves then went their separate ways. Everyone seemed pretty nice there was Lori and Carl, a Spanish family the Morales's, another family Carol, Ed and Sofia Peletier. The man Ed looked kind of shady and seemed to have a strong hold of his wife and daughter, I shall stay clear of his bad side.

Then there was Andrea and Amy who were sisters, they were pretty nice to me, especially Amy the younger sister she said we could be friends. I liked that idea in this world you didn't have many friends so it was a nice feeling.

Then there was Glen Rhee and T-dog, who were nice; Glen told me he did most of the runs to get supplies if I ever need anything, he was sweet and friendly. I think we'll be friends too since were close in age like Amy. There was also a woman named Jacqui and a man named Jim who were friendly. Lastly there was and older male named Dale he reminded me of a grandpa figure, he was really sweet. He also got me an extra tent and sleeping bag to set up in camp.

After I got the tent and sleeping bag I went to the only open spot to set it up and sadly it was next to the Dixon's tent. I put the tent down getting ready to set it up. I pulled a few pieces up and looked at it confused. Okay I've never put up a tent before maybe once when I got a cute little kiddie tent when I was younger, but that was long ago and I've never camped out ever.

I sighed and tried to figure out what goes to where, but I wasn't getting anywhere. I heard two pairs of feet coming up behind me and stopped by my lifeless tent.

"Ya never put up a tent before Sugar?'' Merle asked looking at me than towards the tent then back to me.

"Nope," I said and let out a frustrated sigh.

"How'd ya even stay alive this long," Daryl asked in a mumble as he bit at his thumb.

"Mostly stayed in my car," I mumbled back with a shrug.

They nodded and was about to walk away, I knew they wouldn't offer to help so I asked, "Do you think you guys can show me?"

I heard light chuckles and they came back and gave me a hand. After about ten minutes the tent was up and I had my stuff inside. I gave the Dixon's my thanks and set up the sleeping bag inside the tent. Later we had some squirrel that apparently the Dixons hunted earlier and talked around the fire until it got late.

I found out a little about everyone in camp and they learned something's about me. Nothing to personal, but enough to become comfortable around one another, but we all kept are deep personal stories to ourselves. We all went to bed and as I laid down in my tent, I thought to myself that I have new friends and a group.

"Maybe my luck has changed for the better," I mumbled as I succumbed to sleep.


	2. Dealing With an Angry Dixon

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Dealing with an Angry Dixon

The group decided it would be good to go on a run because we're getting low on supplies. Of course Glenn was going because he knew his way around, Mr. Morales was going, Jackie was going, Andrea was going, T-dog was going, surprisingly Merle was going, and I was going to pull my weight.

We left early morning and headed into town with the van. I had to sit next to Merle because no one else wanted too. I didn't mind sitting with Merle, but sometimes he could get on my nerves, well everyone's nerves.

I felt an arm go around my shoulder and hot breath fanning over my face. I looked up and Merle gave me a big toothy grin that made me roll my eyes.

"Aww... come on now sugar, don't be that way with your best pal Merle," Merle said.

"I'm not you're friend," I said with a side as smirk and a raised brow.

"Ooh... I think ya just broke my ol' heart darling. I thought we had a good thing goin'," Merle said with a fake sad expression.

"You thought wrong," I said with my smirk still in place.

"Aren't ya on a role today? What's got ya acting all snippy, got ya monthly thing," Merle said with a laugh.

Everyone was listing by this point, Jackie and Andrea looked disgusted while the men were laughing.

"No, I'm just telling you my thoughts," I said with my own toothy smile.

"I like ya kid, not afraid to stand up to the big boys," Merle said hugging me tighter.

"That's how I was raised, don't mind standing up for myself," I said.

"I'm glad, you're the only girl I like at that camp. Ya ain't like everyone else, you're cool in a good way," Merle said with a smirk.

"Thanks Merle, but I still want my space," I said as I lifted his arm off my shoulder.

"That's fair sugar, but I still think we got a good thing goin'," Merle said in my ear.

"Are we there yet Glenn?" I asked hoping I can get out of this close proximity of the older Dixon.

"Yeah, we're here," Glenn said with a laugh.

He looked in the rear view mirror and I gave him a glare, his eyes went wide and he went back to the road. We pulled into downtown Atlanta and pulled up to a department store. We all got out and went into the store trying not to bring attention to ourselves so the Walkers don't come.

We split up and looked around to see if we could find anything we could use. Glenn decided to go out in town to find anything else, while we stayed there. I looked around here and there not finding much we could use. Hopefully the others are having better luck than me.

I was just moseying around looking for stuff when I heard loud gun shots coming from the roof. Only one person would be stupid enough to shoot and attract the Walkers on us, MERLE. I was the first one on the roof to confront Merle.

"What are you doing? You're going to bring all the walkers on us," I said grabbing Merle's arm.

"It's okay Sweet Pea, ol' Merle's gonna keep ya safe," Merle said with dilated eyes.

"Are you high right now?" I asked him looking concerned.

"Maybe I am, but don't worry sugar I got things under control," Merle said and going back to shooting.

"Are you crazy," T- dog said.

Everyone was on their way over to us and a whole crazy mess ensued. It went from Merle trying to beat up T-dog to some guy in a sheriff outfit handcuffing him to a pipe on the roof. Apparently Merle's shooting did bring half of the Walkers in Atlanta down on us and now we're basically sitting ducks in this department store.

While everyone tried to figure out a plan including the Sherriff who I found out was named Rick, I stayed on the roof with T-Dog and Merle. Merle kept trying to get T-Dog and I to let him go, but we didn't budge, we knew if we let him go anytime soon before we could get out of here he'd do something crazier than the sniper.

"Come on Sugar, let me out. I thought ya cared about me and my brother," Merle said.

"Who knows what you'd do if I let you out, we'll let you go when we have to leave," I said.

"Come on, I'm fine now. I won't do nothing' I swear," Merle said.

"No way, Timi's right. You can't be trusted right now," T-dog said with an angry glare.

They got into arguing and I just ignored them. Next thing I know we're getting told we have to go and quick, but we couldn't leave Merle behind.

"We can't leave him behind, Daryl will be pissed," I said as we started to leave.

"I guess you're right, you go and we'll be right behind you," T-Dog said and went back for Merle.

I got to the back of the truck with everyone and a few seconds later T-Dog jumped in and we took off.

"Where's Merle?" I asked T-Dog.

"I tripped and dropped the key into the drain, but I locked the door with a chain," T-dog said.

"Daryl's going to go ballistic," I said.

"Who's Daryl?" Rick asked while driving.

"Merle's brother," I said.

It fell silent for the rest of the drive and I wondered how bad Daryl was going to react.

* * *

We got to the camp site late afternoon and were ready to face the music. We all had are hugs and welcome backs from the group. It was a touching moment when Rick was reunited with his wife and son, but it doesn't look like his "Best Friend" Shane is too happy. Anyway after the whole reunion it was time to get down to business.

"Who's going to tell Daryl?" Glenn asked.

"I'll tell him," Rick said.

"No, I'll tell him. I did drop the key," T-Dog said.

"He'll be pissed who knows what he'll do," Shane tried to reason.

"Maybe Timi should tell him. He wouldn't hurt her," Glenn said.

"I don't know, that's kind of a hard topic to talk about," I said feeling nervous.

"Glenn's right you have a better connection with the Dixon's then any of us. You should tell him, he won't be as pissed, maybe," Shane said.

"Fine," I said.

I have no clue what I'm getting myself into, but I know it won't be good. Daryl was out hunting so he wouldn't be back until sometime tomorrow. So the whole night I was tossing and turning and thinking what I should tell him. I was also hoping Merle was alive, because if he isn't we'll all be in deep water with the young Dixon.

The next morning we ate breakfast and did things around camp. I tried to keep my mind off everything that's going on, but it was hard. We heard the kids scream off in the distance and most of us went to check it out.

Turns out it was a walker eating Daryl's deer. The walkers are starting to come out of the city and into the woods, that's not good. Daryl came back to camp and started yelling for his brother, everyone was looking towards me so I knew it was my time to step in.

"Uhh... Daryl," I said tentatively.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl asked angrily.

"He was high Daryl and acting stupid, so Rick handcuffed him to the roof," I said.

"And ya just left him there," Daryl yelled angrily and kind of to close for comfort.

"It wasn't her fault," Rick cut in.

I stepped away and stood back from the raging Dixon. T-dog and Rick told them what happened and Shane had to hold Daryl back in a headlock. Daryl looked pretty distraught, I didn't think I'd ever see him so upset. Rick decided he'd go back for Merle, but Lori tried to argue that he shouldn't risk it.

Daryl was having none of it so eventually they had a group to go get Merle. I have no clue how I got involved into going, but somehow I'm in the back of the van with T-dog and Daryl. We left the van on the train tracks and walked towards the department was a lone walker in the store, but Daryl took care of her. When we got to the roof all that was left was the handcuffs, some blood, and Merle's hand.

"Eww..." I said while looking at the site.

"Ain't that a bitch," Daryl mumbled while picking up his brothers hand.

Daryl wrapped it up in a T-Dog's do-rag and stuck it in Glenn's bag. Glenn was pretty grossed out by it.

"Stop laughing at me its gross," Glenn said as we walked together while following the blood trail with the others.

"But your face is priceless, not like it's the hand from the Adams family and it's going to crawl out and get you," I said while moving my hand creepily like the one in the Adams family.

"Don't make fun of my brother's hand," Daryl said as he glared at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled and continued following along.

Glenn snickered next to me and I said, "Shut up."

We found out Merle cauterized his injured hand. Rick decided to get the guns that he dropped when on his horse. We all made a plan to get it, so we decided Glenn would go because he's fast and knows the streets well.

Daryl and I had his back and watched him maneuver from spot to spot staying away from walkers. Next thing I know it was going good until more walkers showed up, and Glenn was stuck in a rut.

"I'm gonna go help him," I said getting ready to get closer to the action to help.

"No you're not, don't need ya gettin' bit while saving the stupid China man," Daryl said while grabbing my arm.

"First of all, he's Korean and second of all, why do you even care what happens to me," I said.

"Cause I don't want to be blamed for your stupidity and not having your back," Daryl said.

"I'll be fine, just watch my back. I'm not going to let Glenn get eaten," I said and went to help.

"Stupid kid," I heard Daryl mumble while shaking his head.

Daryl covered me and I covered Glenn.

"Come on," I said to Glenn.

He ran up to my side and we headed towards Daryl together. Then it went from bad to worse, some guys came up to us and the Hispanic men jumped us and took us. We were so afraid of getting eaten who would have thought we'd get kidnapped.

* * *

We pulled up to a nursing home somewhere in Atlanta and our kidnappers led us inside.

"So are you gonna kill us," Glenn asked.

"No, we just wanted your guns. We're not bad people we just want to protect our elderly members. We don't have much weapons and we can't be empty handed if someone tries to ransack our supplies," The one Latino who seemed to be the leader said.

"We understand, but you didn't have to kidnap us we could have worked something out," I said to them.

"You kidnapped them?" a little old Spanish lady asked.

"Yes Abuela, but it was to protect us," the man said.

"You should be a shamed. Come with me," Abuela said as she tugged my arm.

Glenn and I got introduced around the nursing home and it was really sweet that these men have stayed and taking care of the helpless. They also had adorable Chihuahuas that I couldn't stop petting when they came over.

We were there for about two hours and got to hang out with some of the elderly members. An older gentleman started coughing and needed his asthma medicine so I tried to keep him calm while Abuela went to Guillermo and Felipe to get the medicine.

Eventually Felipe showed up and helped out the older gentleman. Behind him came Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog with relieved faces when they saw Glenn and I.

"We thought you were being eaten by dogs," T-Dog said.

"That's crazy, but were fine they're really nice people," I said to my group.

Rick and Guillermo were talking about a plan to split the guns up between our group and theirs. Daryl wasn't too happy with giving away at least half of our guns, but he had no say.

"Told ya not to go out there, kid," Daryl said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, but me and Glenn are fine," I said to Daryl.

"Yeah, but it still could have ended up worse than this," Daryl said.

"You really do care Daryl," I said with a grin.

"I don't care. Just don't want to hear the whole group whining and complaining about ya two getting killed," Daryl said with his narrowed eyes.

"Sure Daryl, I know deep down you care," I said with a smirk.

I walked away from him and patted him on the arm. I heard him grumble as he walked over to Rick. After we figured out the division of the guns we headed back out to our van.

When we returned to the tracks where we left it, turns out Merle found it and took it. So we decided to walk back to the camp site with each of us carrying some weapons. It took us until night to get back to the group and when we got there it wasn't a pretty site.

There was walkers everywhere and Amy was bitten, it was a horrible night. Now that it's not safe here anymore it's time to relocate, but where. Guess the world isn't safe anymore and it's time to be stronger and fight through this Apocalypse.


	3. The First Real Talk

AN: I decided to post another chapter today because I wanted to get some more out before school starts next Monday. Hope you enjoy! :) And remember reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

The First Real Talk

After finally deciding where we were going next, we started heading towards the CDC instead of Fort Benning. Rick thought it was better to go to the CDC to see if they've found anything about the disease.

I didn't care where I went as long as we're safe and together as a group. We all road off in separate vehicles and went down the highway. Sadly I got stuck with the hot headed, redneck, Daryl Dixon. I was in his truck, sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window watching the tree's go by.

Daryl had his brother Merle's bike on the flatbed of his truck and every time we hit a pot hole or something it would make a clanking noise. Other than that the ride was quite peaceful.

Daryl and I never spoke a word to each other at camp. Maybe a casual grunt, or yes or no was thrown around here and there, but other than that nada. We weren't much of the conversational type, we liked to keep to ourselves and confide in our thoughts.

This ride was no different we sat silently listening to our own thoughts as he drove us down the highway behind the other vehicles of our group. In the rear view I could see Shane thinking about things to. He didn't like the fact we were going to the CDC instead of Fort Benning.

As I was toying with my thoughts I was playing with my string on my bow. I had found a bow and arrow set a few days after the outbreak started and decided to give it a try. I also found a nice hunting knife, which I kept in my belt loops, just in case my arrows failed me.

I wasn't great at it, but I started to pick it up after a while. Daryl had a cross bow which was pretty cool, he had amazing aim. I'm glad he's in our group, since he's a great hunter we barely go hungry.

I wanted to ask him to teach me sometime, but he probably would have turned me down, so I saved my self the embarrassment and never asked. I looked over at Daryl and I could have sworn I saw his gaze was on me and as soon as I looked at him his eye's went back to the road. I probably was just imagining it so I turned back to the window and watched the tree's go by in blurs.

What seemed like forever; we finally made it to the CDC. It was getting dark and there was a lot of dead bodies lying around the area. I took my back pack and bow and arrows as we got out of our vehicles and headed up to the CDC. We had to be quiet to make sure we didn't wake the dead.

The smell was awful and stepping around all those bodies was a challenge. When we got to the door it was locked tight, it literally had some kind of titanium steel door. No one was getting in or out unless they opened the door up. Rick was so determined to get into the place, he was yelling and screaming, and walkers started to come.

We killed the ones coming toward us, but Rick was adamant that someone was in there because the camera moved. I wasn't sure if he was right or he was going crazy. As soon as we started to head back to our vehicles the doors opened up with a blinding white light.

Apparently this Dr. Guy, Dr. Jenner, was the only one left. Most of the people either left or "opted-out" at least that's what he told us. We had to take a blood test as the price of admission to the CDC, I've always hated needles, but I did it so I can stay of course.

Dr. Jenner showed us some rooms that were available and as soon as he told us to go easy on the hot showers we all went straight to our rooms. Everyone wanted to take advantage of a nice hot shower, which had been a long time since any of us had one, who knew when we'll get that opportunity again.

After I took a shower I threw on a clean pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my sneakers. About an hour after we settled in we had some dinner, plus another cool thing at the CDC they had wine and other Alcohol.

We were all having a great time, I think in this moment we were all forgetting about the world and just enjoying each other's company. Even Daryl was coming out of his shell a little bit, it was funny to see everyone relaxed.

I was a little leery about the Dr. and I think he knew something we didn't , but at that point in time I didn't care; I just drank my wine and watched my group unwind and get drunk.

After a fun and entertaining night some of the group went to their rooms and some of the group still hung around finishing their drinks. I went to my room and pulled out one of my notebooks I kept in my back pack.

I had one notebook to write things down kind of like my journal and the other one to just doodle in. They kept me occupied when I couldn't sleep or had nothing better to do. I left my door open until I was going to go to bed. I was just sitting in the bed doodling away until I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up from my notebook and saw none other than the redneck himself Daryl Dixon. He just stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I wondered why he was in my room, he never even talked to me before.

"What's up?" I asked him while fidgeting with my pen in my hand.

"I saw you're door open and thought I'd come by; check on ya," Daryl said looking kind of shy all of a sudden, he shifted his weight a bit and looked at the ground.

"Thanks," I said smiling a bit.

He let out a grunt which I interpreted as a "sure whatever". It was silent for a few minutes and I figured he was going to leave so I continued to doodle in my notebook.

"Whatcha doing Kid?" Daryl asked me.

Apparently while I was doodling he made his way over to the side of my bed. I didn't even hear him come so close, but I guess that's what an experienced hunter does.

"Just doodling," I said with a shrug.

"You're pretty good," he said looking at my doodles.

"Thanks," I said trying to hide my smile.

He suddenly sat next to me in my bed and held out his hand saying, "Can I see more."

"Sure," I said handing him my notebook.

For about a half hour he sat there flipping through my notebook, he made some comments and asked some questions about some of the different doodles. I answered them and we laughed at a few funny ones.

It was cool hanging out with Daryl, I never knew he could be good company. Eventually he finished it and handed it back to me, I thought he was going to leave, but he just sat there looking at his lap. I think he was thinking of asking me something, so I asked him something instead.

"Where did you learn how to hunt?" I asked.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I guess he didn't expect me to ask him something.

Eventually he answered my question, "Mostly my brother taught me how to hunt," he said looking into the distance, "but my pa taught me something's too when he wasn't too shit faced drunk or out god knows where."

"You didn't get along with your pa?" I asked him which I soon regretted when he got tense and looked kind of pissed.

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it," Daryl said with irritation.

"Sorry," I said with a small voice.

He looked over at me and said, "Don't be, ya didn't know."

I did a little nod, but still felt bad.

"Did ya lose any one?" Daryl asked me.

"My mom, aunt, and grandma got infected, had to kill them. Also my dog ran away," I said playing with my pen again.

"Sorry 'bout that," Daryl said.

"It's all right," I said as I shrugged.

I deserved it after asking about his pa.

"Do you miss your brother?" I asked afraid I was pushing to far again, but he actually answered.

"Course, he's blood. He can be an asshole sometimes, but Merles my brother," Daryl said with a small smile on his face.

"I hope you find him," I said looking at Daryl.

"Me too, Kid," He said to me.

"Do you think you can teach me how to hunt sometime?" I asked him with hope in my eyes.

"I'll think about it Kid," Daryl said with a smirk pulling at his lips.

I nodded with a smile, happy he didn't turn me down.

"It's getting late, I'll see ya 'round Kid," He said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Kay, night Daryl," I said to him.

He looked over his shoulder as he closed my door and said, "Night Kid."

Then he was gone my door was shut and I was alone to pick at my thoughts. It was the first time Daryl and I talked and hopefully it wouldn't be the last. I tossed my notebook and pen back into my bag, shut off the lights, and went to bed reliving my first night at the CDC.


	4. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

The First Kiss

I was sitting in a tree in the early morning after breakfast. I wanted to be alone and confide in my thoughts without being interrupted. Being on the Greene's farm for about a week has been nice, but I couldn't stop thinking about little Sophia. No one was really helping to look for the little girl accept Daryl Dixon.

Who would have thought he cared about finding her. Maybe the redneck had a bigger heart then I thought. As I sat on a branch using my knife to shear a twig I found, I heard footsteps just below me. I looked down and saw Daryl going towards the woods with his crossbow. I swear I think that crossbow of his is the only thing he has ever loved.

"Hey Daryl, Where you going?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and had a scowl on his face. That man was never happy, but I guess he's been through a lot even before the dead came alive.

"Huntin' kid," he said still glaring at me.

"Can I come?" I asked him.

"Why?" was all he said looking at me puzzled.

I got down from the tree and answered, "Just to have something to do, I wanna help."

"I don't need no help," Daryl said as he started walking.

"Common please, I'll behave," I said as I followed him.

"Fine, just don't get in my way, or you'll get an arrow in ya ass," He said still walking.

"Fair enough," I said as I tried to keep up with him.

We were out hunting for what seemed like forever, but was probably only two hours. We caught about 6 squirrels, well he did most of the catching. He carried three and I carried the other three.

It was weird having squirrels hanging from my belt loops hitting my leg every step I made. I guess that's what the worlds come to, can't complain just got to eat. We came up to a break in the woods which lead to a small town with some houses and stores.

"Let's check some houses, see if there's a sign of Sophia," Daryl finally spoke after spending two hours hunting together.

We went up to this one house which seemed deserted and old even before the apocalypse. We did a sweep around the house, and there was one lone walker upstairs, the walker looked pretty mangled, but Daryl put a bolt right through his head.

"Don't think she was here," Daryl said looking around some more.

I nodded my head and we headed to the kitchen to see if there was any food in the cupboards. As we looked around we heard a loud clap of thunder. I guess while we were occupied checking the house a storm blew in.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while," I said looking out the window.

It was pouring outside and didn't look like it would let up any time soon. I felt Daryl behind me looking out the window to see and he let out a grunted, "Guess so."

He walked back over to the cabinets and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the cabinet. He started opening a bag of what it looked to be Lucky Charms. Not my favorite type of cereal, but I'll take what I can get during the apocalypse.

"Ya gonna' stand there all day or ya gonna' join me?" Daryl asked looking at me.

I smiled to myself and walked over to the redneck and took a seat next to him. He took a handful of cereal and handed me the bag. I did the same and sat the bag between the two of us. He opened the cabinet next to him and found a bottle of liquor.

"Jackpot," I heard him mumble to himself.

He took the bottle out of the cabinet and unscrewed the cap. He took a large gulp and finished with a loud "G'ahh". He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and handed me the bottle. I took it to make myself not look like a pussy in front of the Dixon. I never really drank accept for some wine while we were at the CDC.

I took a swig of the liquor and let out an, "Uhh."

My face must have been funny because Daryl started laughing hard. I don't think I've ever seen Daryl laugh so hard before.

Once he composed himself to a few chuckles he said, "You've never drank before have ya."

"Nothing like that," I said handing him the bottle back.

"I could tell," Daryl said, then took another gulp of the liquor.

He handed me the bottle again, but I shook my head.

"It'll keep ya warm kid," He said with a sincere face.

"What the hell," I said shrugging my shoulders and going for another round of the liquor.

I didn't make a face again, but it still burned like hell as it went down my throat.

"That a girl," Daryl said as I handed him the bottle.

We sat there in silence passing the bottle back and forth and eating the cereal. The rain was still pounding against the window pane full force.

"Why do you call me kid?" I asked him the question was just sitting in my mind every time he said it.

"Cause that's what ya are," Daryl said playing with the now empty bottle of liquor in his lap.

"I'm not a kid," I said scowling at him.

"Have ya looked at you're self lately, especially the face ya made while drinking the liquor. Ya look like ya fifteen," Daryl said smiling a bit at the memory.

"I'm 18 and just because I couldn't handle a drink doesn't mean I'm a kid," I said looking at my hands in my lap.

"I know. It's a nickname, kid. It just kinda stuck," Daryl said looking into my eyes.

I nodded my head, but couldn't look away from his piercing blue eyes. I might have been buzzed from the liquor, but I felt myself leaning into Daryl. To my surprise he was right there with me and in the matter of seconds his lips were on mine. It started off slow his lips were soft even for Daryl. Our movements were in sync and it felt amazing. I felt his hand travel to my face and go into my hair.

He gave a little tug which made me gasp and as soon as I did his tongue was probing my mouth. Our tongues mingled with one another and fought for dominance. Eventually I let him win and felt his tongue explore every single part of my mouth. My left hand was resting against his stomach while my right laid in between the two of us. Our make out session started to slow down and slowly we detached our lips, but he still kept his forehead on mine.

His hand was on my face rubbing his thumb back and forth, back and forth against my cheek. Once my breathing became semi-normal I let out a "Wow."

I literally had no words for what just happened. We may of had a little something to drink, but we definitely weren't drunk, especially Daryl, I bet he could hold a lot before he got drunk.

He smirked and said, "You're definitely not a kid."

He made me smile at that comment, it was definitely the best kiss I ever had. In my life I've only had one kiss in the 9th grade and I wouldn't dare compare it to a kiss with Daryl Dixon.

He gave me another kiss, but this time it was shorter and sweeter. Who knew that Daryl could have a soft side? I'd never tell him that though, he'd flip a lid. We disconnected ourselves and leaned against the cabinets smiling to ourselves and relishing in the moment, at least I was.

After a few minutes of silence Daryl broke it, "I think it stopped rainin'."

"Yeah I think it did," I said looking towards the window where some sun was shining through.

"We should go before it gets late," He said as he got up and stretched his muscles, I did the same following his lead.

He picked up his crossbow that he sat on top of the counter earlier. I took my knife out of my belt loops and got ready to head back to the farm. We left the house and made are way back to the Greene's farm through the woods. We made our way in silence until I blurted out the question that was eating me since the kiss, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Daryl was walking in front of me and I saw him shrug his shoulders, "Don't know. It just seemed right."

I nodded my head and was thinking of something to say until Daryl spoke again, "There's somethin' about ya kid, ever since we talked that night at the CDC. Couldn't get my mind off ya."

"Actually I haven't stopped thinking about that night either." I said as we started to reach the farm.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me, "Ya been thinkin about me?"

"Yeah," I said with a shy smile and a blush starting to form.

"You're cute," He said with a smirk on his face.

I think I blushed even harder and I rarely blush even before the world ended.

"I like when ya blush," He chuckled as we got closer to the fire that was burning at the camp.

Carol and Lori were finishing up hanging the laundry and Carl was drawing in the dirt. We dropped off the squirrels and we went to our separate tents to get cleaned up for dinner. From then on out Daryl and I haven't been able to keep our hands off each other.


	5. Broken-Hearted

AN: Thank you for following, everyone! :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Broken-Hearted

We have been on this farm for a little while now. Daryl and I had shared our first kiss about a week ago or a little less. Of course he gets shy when the others are around because he doesn't like anyone to know his business. Whenever he gets a chance though he'd give me a kiss on the lips or cheek.

Today Rick decided to go out looking for Sophia. Rick got a map and everyone chose their own spots to check out. I stuck with the women around camp helping out here and there. I saw Daryl go into the stables so I decided to follow him and see what he was up to. I went into the stable and saw Daryl saddling up one of the horses.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"Gonna go up the small mountain, 'bout a mile from here. See if I can spot Sophia or somewhere she could have gone," He said as he continued getting the horse ready.

"Okay, just be careful," I said to him.

"Of course. I'll be back before sundown. Don't ya worry 'bout me alright," Daryl said looking down on me.

"Alright," I said to him.

He gave me a quick kiss and mounted the horse.

"Don't wander way from camp. Can't keep my eye on ya today. So no trouble," He said with his stern face.

"I won't," I said with my arms crossed and a pout.

Daryl let out a chuckle and said, "See ya in a bit kid."

He started galloping away and I watched him take off into the woods. I let out a sigh and went around camp the whole day helping out where ever they needed it. Later on I found out Daryl actually took the horse without Hershel's knowledge. Not a smart move on his part, so that kind of made a little rift in our trust with the Green's.

It started getting late and I started to worry. Daryl said he'd be back before sundown and sundown is approaching very quickly. Andrea was on watch on top of the RV and I was sitting on the porch of the house waiting nervously. Andrea started to say something, so I got up and got closer.

There was something coming towards the farm, but I couldn't make out what it was. Everyone started coming out and Rick told Andrea not to fire if it's just one walker. As Shane, Rick and Glenn made their way towards whatever was coming from the woods Andrea defiantly shot her gun.

I heard Rick scream no from across the field. I got a little closer and looked out to the field and I was able to see what Andrea shot: Daryl! I just stood there mouth wide open watching them bring Daryl towards the house.

"Get Hershel," Rick said as he passed me.

I ran towards where Hershel was and told him that Daryl was in bad shape. He was patching up Daryl while Rick and Shane were talking with him. I decided to help with dinner so I could get my mind off of him.

A little after dinner Carol came up to me with a bowl and said, "Daryl's up, do you want to bring it to him."

"Huh?" I asked her.

"I know you like Daryl. I saw you two kiss in the stable this morning, it was an accident, but I know you two are sweet together. He needs someone like you," She said to me.

"Thank you Carol," I said as I took the bowl.

She nodded with a slight smile and went outside. I can't believe Carol saw us, but if she knows does others know. Doesn't matter right now. I let out a breath and walked towards the room that held Daryl. I was tentative about going in, but I don't know why I was so nervous. I guess since I never seen Daryl hurt and I may like him more than I thought.

"Whoever ya are, Yah gonna stand out there all day or ya gonna come in," Daryl said behind the door.

I shook my head with a smile, that's Daryl for you. I went in with the bowl and closed the door behind me.

"What were ya standing out there for, ain't gonna bite," He said as he pulled up his sheet. "I don't know, just thinking," I said.

"'Bout what?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Just stuff," I said with a shrug.

I went over to his side and put the bowl on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Fine," he said.

"Just fine," I said to him.

"Said I'm fine," Daryl said a little louder than necessary.

"Sorry," I said a little taken aback.

"Just leave me be alright," Daryl said with a glare.

"What's wrong with you," I said looking at him.

This was not the Daryl I knew, he was acting different.

"Ain't nothin' wrong! Don't act like ya care 'bout me," Daryl said.

"I do care about you, Daryl. All those kisses meant something," I said glaring at him.

"Bullshit, ya just think I'm some redneck asshole and thought ya can get into my head," He said.

"If that's what you think fine. I don't know what happened out there, but you're a dick Daryl Dixon. And for the record, I did feel something when we're together and I'm sorry you think otherwise," I said and quickly left the room.

I walked quickly out the door and towards my tent so I could get away. As soon as I was in my tent I dropped to my sleeping bag and let out all my tears. I don't even remember falling asleep, but eventually I was in dreamland and everything that happened was lost for now.

* * *

It's been two days since Daryl blew up on me and I haven't talked to him since. I was pissed at him and couldn't believe he thought I didn't care about him. Oh well guess it was fun while it lasted it's the end of the world anyway. I helped Carol and Lori with the laundry and silently thought my thoughts.

"Hey, Timi," I heard Andrea say from behind me.

"Yeah?" I said to her.

"Daryl wants to see you in his tent," She said hitching a thumb in his tents direction.

"Why?" I said with a raised brow.

"I don't know its Daryl. He's not much of a talker," Andrea said.

"I know, thanks Andrea," I said as I went towards his tent.

I stood outside his tent and let out a breath. For some reason I'm always holding my breath when I'm about to talk with this guy.

"Are we gonna go through this again," I heard Daryl say inside the tent. I smirked and went into his tent.

"Ya should stop thinkin' so much. Miss out on things," Daryl said smirking.

"Yeah I guess. So are you still mad at me?" I asked him.

"Ain't mad at ya. You should be the one mad at me. Especially after everthin' I said to ya. I don't say this often or ever, but I'm sorry for hurtin' ya the other day kid. I was an asshole and I hope ya can forgive me," Daryl said looking anywhere, but at me.

I could tell he was nervous especially the way he fiddled with his arrow in his hand.

"I was mad, but I couldn't let it get to me because I still like you Daryl. So I forgive you," I said smiling at him.

"Really? You're gonna forgive me that easily," He said with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I don't hold big grudges," I said with a shrug.

"Pfft… maybe ya should rethink that. Could get ya hurt," He said.

"I know, but it just depends on what the subject is," I said.

He nodded his head and patted the spot next to him. I sat there and looked at the man who I came to like during an apocalypse.

"I just want ya to know, I ain't never gonna yell at ya again, and jeopardize what we got. I like ya kid and I hope ya know your mine and only mine," He said with seriousness.

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way," I said with a smile.

"Good," was all Daryl said before he pulled me into a kiss.

"OW!" Daryl yelped and grabbed his side.

I shook my head and said, "Guess you should have been careful with your stitches."

"Shut up," Daryl said with a smirk.

"Are they okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they're fine. Didn't break 'em, but it ain't gonna stop me from kissin' ya," he said and kissed me again.

I'm glad Daryl and I worked things out and hopefully it will lead to bigger and better things.


	6. My First Hunt and More

AN: Thank you for following, everyone! :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. Warning: Smut, shitty smut, but smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

My First Hunt and More

It's been a few days since Daryl was knocked off the horse he took from the Greene's farm. He got stabbed in the side of his abdomen region by his own arrow, go figure, and got grazed by a bullet in the head by Andrea.

I was so scared when I saw him unconscious, but its Daryl, he's a tough son of a gun. Even though we did have a little tiff after that. I was chilling in my tent cleaning my knife and arrows because it's been awhile since they've been sparkling clean.

I heard someone knock on my support beams and I said, "Come in."

I heard the person unzip the tent and Daryl came walking in with his crossbow and a smile on his face.

"Hey Daryl, what's up?" I said smiling back at him.

Ever since our first kiss in the abandoned house 2 weeks ago Daryl and I have been getting closer to each other, with our little fight bringing us even closer.

"I was wonderin' if ya still wanted me to teach ya how to hunt," Daryl said sitting next to me on my cot.

"Really?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

Daryl let out a chuckle and replied, "Yeah, I knew ya wanted to ever since ya asked me at the CDC, so ya wana go?"

"Heck yeah," I said still grinning like a loon.

"If ya keep that up I'm gonna have to take that bow from ya before ya hurt yourself," Daryl said smirking at me.

"Aww come on Daryl. I'm just so… excited," I said as I pick up my bow and arrows.

"Why?" he asked as he got up from the cot.

"Because I have a hot and talented teacher," I said as I followed him out of my tent.

"Yeah right," He snorted as we walked towards the woods.

"It's true Daryl, don't doubt yourself," I said while walking beside him.

"Whatever, let's focus," He said looking over at me with a small smile ghosting over his face.

I nodded my head and we continued into the woods. We were in the woods for about thirty minutes until Daryl and I finally tracked down a squirrel.

"Now focus Kid, aim a l'il higher," Daryl said behind me, he had his right hand on my waist and his left was pushing my arms up that were aiming my bow.

I pulled back on my bow string, waiting for the right moment to release my arrow and get my first animal kill. He rested his other hand on my waist and whispered, "Now."

I let the string go and the arrow flew through the trees and into the poor unknowing squirrel.

"Way to go Kid, maybe I'll send ya out alone and give myself a break." He said holding my waist tighter, then placed a peck on my cheek.

"I couldn't have done it without you though," I said turning around to face him.

"Na you're a natural, ya just needed a little guidance," He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I put my arms on his shoulder and said, "You really can't take a compliment can you."

"Shut up," He said with a shy smile spreading across his lips with a hint of a blush.

I was going to give him a small short kiss on the lips, but Daryl decided to have a make out session in the woods. We held each other close as we kissed, the only noise we heard was our breaths and the chirps of nearby birds. We finally pulled apart and Daryl gave me his sexy smirk.

"C'mon let me teach ya how to skin it," He said as he pulled me towards the dead squirrel.

"Ew," I said making a face.

Daryl chuckled and shook his head as we got to the squirrel.

"You're gonna need to know how to skin an animal, just cause ya can hunt it, doesn't mean ya be able to eat it. I don't want ya to go hungry after I taught ya how to hunt," Daryl said, he bent over and took the arrow out of the squirrel and handed it to me.

I took the arrow and wiped it off on my pants. Then stuck it in the quiver that hung on my back. Daryl picked up the squirrel and took out his knife.

"C'mon let's sit on this log," he said as we went over to the fallen tree log.

We sat down and he started to show me how to skin the animal. It was pretty gross I have to admit, but at the same time it was kind of fun learning something new, especially with Daryl as the teacher. It took about an hour to skin it, but I'm proud of my work.

"Pretty good for the first time Kid," Daryl said holding up the skinned squirrel.

"You think so," I said examining my work.

"Now who can't take a compliment," Daryl said smiling at me.

"Shut up Daryl," I said smiling at him.

He chuckled and tied the squirrel to a string and then tied it to his belt loop.

"Let's get back to camp," Daryl said getting up from the log.

"Ok," I said as I followed after him.

"Hope ya know you're my huntin' partner," Daryl said looking over at me as we walked.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded his head with a smile.

"Cool," Is all I could say, Daryl usually liked to hunt alone I'm glad I've made some kind of impression on him.

We got to camp and gave Carol our squirrel that we found, we still had a few left over from Daryl's last trip, so one would do for the day.

* * *

After supper that night we all hung around the fire like usual and talked amongst ourselves. Of course Daryl was sitting next to me like he's been doing since our kiss.

I don't think anybody has noticed that there was something going on between us, but it doesn't matter I like our privacy. Once it started to get late everyone started going their separate ways to their tent. Daryl leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear, "Come to my tent tonight."

I'm pretty sure my breath caught in my throat because of the way Daryl whispered huskily in my ear. He smirked as he walked away and towards his tent. No one seemed to notice so I decided to go to his tent like he told me to.

When I got there the zipper was still open and I walked right in. I zipped it up to give us some privacy. As soon as I turned around Daryl's lips were on mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip so I happily let him in. He explored my mouth like he always does, but it felt different this time, it felt hot!

His hands were cupping my ass and my hands were running through his hair. His left hand came up the front of my shirt, his hand burned my skin and gave me goose bumps from the change in heat, and he cupped my left breast. As he played with my breast I let out a moan.

We've never gone this far before and so many emotions ran though my head; I was scared, anxious, nervous, ecstatic, and intrigued. He moved his kisses to my jaw, then traveled down my neck and moved to my pulse point.

As he sucked, licked and kissed the sensitive spot I couldn't help, but let out weird moaning noises. He took his hand out of my shirt and started to take it off. Once he pulled it half way up he stopped kissing me to take my top off all the way. He tossed my shirt to the side, landing somewhere in his tent.

His lips crashed back to mine and he started to unhook my bra. I helped him take my bra off fully and tossed it with my shirt. Both his hands came up to caress my breasts. It felt so good with Daryl's rough callused hands touching my skin.

I rubbed my hands down his chest which was still covered by his shirt, I started to unbutton it, and he tensed up a bit, but then quickly relaxed. I finished the task at hand and he quickly shed himself of his shirt and tossed it where my clothes had been disposed earlier.

I ran my hands down his back and I could feel some of the scars on his body. I bet that's the reason he didn't want to talk about his pa that night at the CDC. Our breathing started getting heavy and are kisses were getting deeper.

Our hands roamed all over each other's body leaving scorch marks everywhere they went. He pushed us over to his cot and laid on top of me, I could feel his arousal through his pants on my abdomen. He kissed his way to my ear and licked and pulled at the lobe and around the shell. The scruff of his goatee tickling my skin.

"Ya sure ya want this?" Daryl asked me in his deep husky voice.

"Yes," I let out in a shaky breath.

He growled in my ear and ran his left hand down my body towards the button of my jeans. I couldn't believe I was going to do it with Daryl Dixon. I was a virgin, but I'm glad Daryl would be my first and probably last especially in this world. It would have sucked to die a virgin. He started to unbutton my jeans, and I started to tense a bit, but Daryl calmed me down by saying, "Relax."

I relaxed my body and felt him start to take my pants off. He kissed down my body leaving no spot untouched. He kissed down my tummy and took of my pants. He tossed them on the floor of the tent and he started kissing up and down my thighs and rubbing his hands up and down my body.

Daryl's lips felt so good everywhere they went. I looked down at him with my eyelids half shut and filled with lust. He finally went to the place that every women wants to be touched. My mind was shouting OMG, OMG, OMG, but my body was going I want you now.

He kissed through my panties and must have felt how wet I was and let out a deep growl. He pulled off my panties and tossed them across the tent. As soon as he did that I felt his tongue and scruff on my core. It felt so amazing, I let out so many noises I didn't even know I could make.

"So wet," I heard him mumble against me.

He licked and sucked and made my tummy burn on the inside. He put a finger inside me and matched his movements with his mouth. I was so close to coming undone. I think he knew too because he added another finger inside of me.

"So tight," he mumbled.

As soon as he went a little faster, I came undone I closed my eyes and could have sworn I saw stars. I contracted around his fingers and groaned his name. He licked me up then kissed back up to my face.

He gave me a deep and passionate kiss that felt like it lasted a long time. He pulled away from our kiss and looked deeply into my eyes with a smile on his face. His face was flushed and his eyes filled with lust.

"We could stop if ya want, ya don't have to do this," he said still looking into my eyes.

"I want to, I want you," I said not even recognizing my own voice filled with desire.

He kissed me again with the same amount of passion as the last one. My hands went to his pants and unbuttoned them. I pulled them down as far as I could get them, and he finished tossing them with all our other clothes. I touched him through his boxers and he let out an animalistic growl against my lips.

I rubbed his hard-on and my other hand rubbed up and down his chest. I don't think he could handle any more because he quickly shed himself of his boxers. He leaned over me to reach his make shift table and got a condom. I'm glad he had protection because I don't want to end up pregnant, especially in this crazy world. From what I can tell Daryl was pretty big, I was starting to get nervous though since it was my first time.

Daryl seemed to control my nerves and he made me feel relaxed. He put on the condom and lined himself up at my entrance. My breath hitched and I could feel the heat radiating off him. He grabbed my right hand in his and raised it above my head.

"This may hurt a bit," He said looking at me with a sincere face.

I nodded and leaned my head up to kiss him on the lips. He squeezed my hand and slowly put himself inside of me. I let out a muffled moan because his lips were still smothering mine. He went as deep as he could go, I felt myself tighten around him.

"So fuckin' tight," He mumbled against my lips.

My muscles relaxed a bit and he pulled out to the tip. He went slowly for a while, but he finally picked up the pace. He was grunting and I was panting his name. I could see the sweat forming on his face and his chest. I was getting close to coming undone again and from the look on Daryl's face and the way he was getting sloppy I knew he was close too.

"So close," He mumbled into my ear.

"Me too," I replied in between moans.

His left hand went between us and he started to rub my bundle of nerves hard and fast. I tightened around him and once again Daryl Dixon made me cum, and I moaned his name so loud I thought everyone in camp would here.

"Fuck Timi," I heard him say through my haze of lust that washed over me.

He laid on top of me trying to get his breathing back to normal as did I. I felt him go limp inside me and after he finally caught his breath he pulled out of me and took off the condom and put it in what I'm guessing a bag for garbage. He laid on his back and I wrapped my arm around him and rested my head on his chest. His left arm rested behind his head, and his right hand rested on my hip.

"I don't think I've ever came so hard," He said with a mumble.

"Me neither," I said trying to keep my eyes open.

Daryl chuckled a bit and I smiled.

"Night, Timi," He said.

I replied with a, "Night, Daryl."

I slowly drifted off to sleep feeling at ease in the arms of Daryl Dixon.


	7. Leave me Alone

AN: Thank you for following, everyone! :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Leave Me Alone

Daryl was out hunting today while I stayed on the farm and did anything they needed me to do. It's been a few days since we found Sofia in the barn, everyone has been pretty upset lately. It basically opened up our minds that this world is changing and nothings safe anymore.

"So you and Daryl, huh?" Maggie said as I helped her in the kitchen.

Maggie and I have been getting pretty close, we've been building a nice little friendship.

"What?" I said with wide eyes.

I didn't think anyone noticed that Daryl and I have been getting close to each other.

"Oh come on, It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you two have been getting close," Maggie said with a wink.

"Is it that obvious," I asked her.

Maggie nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"He's a great guy, even though he puts on that tough guy façade. How about you and Glenn?" I asked with a smirk.

Maggie blushed and went back to cleaning some dishes.

She handed me a dish to dry and with a shrug she said, "I like him a lot. Even though he told everyone about the barn, but he's just…. I don't know. I really like him," Maggie said smiling.

"Aww so sweet," I said smiling.

"Oh shut up," Maggie said laughing.

"What are you girls up too?" Lori asked us as she came into the kitchen.

"Just our weird end of the world relationships," Maggie said leaning against the sink.

"I hear you. Wait I know your with Glenn, but Timi who are you with?" Lori asked with a raised brow and shock expression.

"No one," I said with a shrug.

I really didn't want anyone to know about my relationship with the redneck, and I knew Daryl really didn't want to have his business out there.

"Come on spill it," Lori said with a smile.

"She's shacking up with Daryl," Maggie said with a smirk.

"Really? You and Daryl. I didn't think he could be capable of letting someone into his bubble," Lori said with complete shock.

"He's a good guy, once you peel back the layers," I said with a slight smile.

"Did you two?" Lori asked.

Both women were looking at me awaiting the answer. I felt so awkward at this moment, they didn't need to know about my sex life. My face must have gave the answer away because both women made an "oh…" noise. My face must have been really embarrassed because Lori wrapped an arm around me while the two of them giggled.

"It's alright honey, I think it's sweet. Just be careful in many ways than one. Don't want your heart to be broken," Lori said with a thoughtful face.

I nodded with a smile which Lori returned.

"He ain't right for you. He's too old for you and a stupid redneck asshole. You should find someone better," Shane said leaning in the door way of the kitchen.

I don't know how long he was there for, but he must have heard most of the conversation.

"Daryl is a great guy and you can't tell me who I can or can't date," I said glaring at Shane.

"Leave her alone Shane, she can make her own decisions," Lori said to him.

"I know that, but I'm just saying he ain't right for her. He ain't right for anyone, all he cares about is himself," Shane said getting close to us.

"That's shit, Daryl cares about this group. He looked for Sofia when no one else was," I said still glaring at Shane.

"Yeah and she died. Daryl couldn't even find her, he puts everyone including himself in danger. He's just like his brother," Shane said looking down at me.

After his statement I lost it, and punched him straight in the face. When I saw him holding his split lip I was pretty satisfied of myself. The two women still in the room gasped and had shock written on their faces.

I quickly left the room because I was beyond livid and my hand hurt something awful. I was on the way to my tent not even paying attention to my surroundings until I walked into a broad hard chest.

"What's wrong with ya kid? Looks like ya ready to kill someone," Daryl said looking down at me.

"Shane's an asshole," I mumbled out.

"We all knew that. What he do?" Daryl said.

"He said you weren't good enough for me and said something's about you. So, I punched him in the face and gave him a bloody lip," I said to Daryl.

"Fuck him, he ain't gonna get inta you're head like that. Just ignore that fucker," Daryl said to me with seriousness.

I grimaced as my hand began to throb some more.

"Let me see your hand," Daryl said as he gently lifted my right hand with his hands.

"Damn kid, ya did one hell of a number on your hand. I'd like to see what the asshole looks like," Daryl said with a smirk.

I giggled at his comment until he brushed his thumb over my knuckles and I let out a whimper.

"Let's go see Hershel and get ya patched up," Daryl said to me.

I nodded and we headed towards Hershel who was currently at the stables talking to Rick.

"What's wrong," Rick said as we came up to them.

"Hurt her hand pretty bad," Daryl said nodding towards my bruised hand.

"Let me see," Hershel said holding out his hands.

I quickly obliged and showed him my right hand which was dark shades of purple and blue. Both men looked pretty baffled at the huge bruising forming on my knuckles.

"How'd that happen?" Rick asked.

"I punched Shane in the face," I said.

Hershel touched my bruise and I let out a long whimper. It totally hurt like a bitch, I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken.

"Doesn't seem broken, just really bruised. C'mon I'll patch you up in the house," Hershel said as he let go of my hand.

All three of us followed him to the house and into the dining room. I sat in a chair opposite the veterinarian as he took out some supplies to fix up my hand.

"Why'd you punch Shane?" Rick asked as he stood with Daryl a few feet away from us.

"He said some things about Daryl and me," I said looking at the sheriff.

Rick nodded and said, "I'll go talk to him, make sure he leaves you alone."

"I'll go with," Daryl said with a glare.

"Fine, just don't start anything. We don't need any more injuries," Rick said.

Daryl nodded and followed Rick outside to find Shane.

"You're all done. Should heal in about a week or two. Just try to refrain yourself from fighting," Hershel said as he put his stuff away.

"Okay thanks Hershel," I said as I got up and went outside.

I saw Lori and Carol doing some laundry and I went over to see if I could help.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lori asked looking concerned as she looked at my bandaged hand.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said with a shrug and helped hang up the laundry.

"You hit Shane pretty good, his lip is swollen pretty badly," Lori said with a smirk.

"He looked pretty pissed off when he stalked off to wherever he went," Carol said as she looked at me.

I nodded and continued to hang the laundry.

"You really love Daryl don't you?" Lori asked me.

"I mean maybe, I haven't really thought about it," I said.

"Standing up to Shane like that for Daryl, really showed your feelings about him," Lori said.

"Yeah I guess so," I said thinking about what Lori was saying.

"I think it's nice that you've been getting close to Daryl. He needs someone to help him heal and show him that they care," Carol said with a genuine smile.

I nodded with a smile and we finished up the laundry. The rest of the day went by in a blur and next thing I know I'm asleep in my tent awaiting for daybreak.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with the urge to pee. I grabbed a flashlight and my knife and headed out into the woods to relieve myself. I didn't turn on the light until I was in the forest so I didn't disturb anyone at camp.

I quickly found a tree and went to the restroom. I finished up and pulled up my pants and zipped them up. I was about to head back when I heard a crunch fill my ears. I quickly flashed the light around to see what made that sound and I pulled out my knife. My light landed on a tall bald headed figure and I let out a breath because it was only Shane.

"Whoa it's just me, came out here to clear my head. What you doing out here in the middle of the night," Shane said holding up his hands.

"I had to use the restroom," I said as I put my knife back into my belt loops.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier. Shouldn't have said what I said," He said approaching me.

I took a step back from him and said, "Its fine, just stay away from me."

"Aww come on now, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to apologize. That was one hell of a punch, did a number on my lip," Shane said getting way to close for my comfort.

I looked at his lip which was cut and still a little swollen.

"I know you like me, don't know why you settled for the damn redneck," He said as he backed me into a tree.

"Shane, leave me alone. Please," I said trapped between Shane and the tree.

"Nope, I'm gonna show you I'm way better than the redneck," Shane said as he kissed my lips.

I dropped the flashlight to the floor and tried to push Shane off me. He was way too strong for my 5"3' stature and he didn't even budge. He grabbed my arms and put them above my head.

He rubbed himself up against me and I tried to think quickly of what to do to get away from him. He moved to kiss my neck and luckily he moved back a bit so I was able to knee him in the groin really hard.

"Ahh," He said as he doubled over and grabbed himself.

I tried to run away as fast as I could, but he caught me and I fell face first into the leaves blanketing the forest. I tasted the coppery tang of blood in my mouth, but I didn't know where I was bleeding on my face. He flipped me over and I tried to struggle in his grasp.

"You stupid bitch," Shane yelled at me.

He slapped me in my face and tried to keep me from escaping. I heard feet running and coming to where we are. The next thing I know, Shane is thrown off me and what I could see from the slight moonlight was a very pissed off Daryl beating the shit out of Shane.

Rick and T-Dog ran towards the two men fighting on the ground and pulled the two men off of each other. Daryl's chest was heaving uncontrollably and his face looked red from anger. Shane's face was bloody and bruised from the beating he got from Daryl.

"Take Shane away from here and get him cleaned up," Rick said to T-Dog.

T-dog nodded and took Shane away.

"Let go of me, I'm alright," Daryl said while shaking off Ricks hold.

Rick just nodded and left us there for privacy. Daryl came over towards me and crouched beside my sitting figure. He lifted my head towards him with his hand under my chin and asked, "Ya alright?"

"Yeah," I said to him.

He nodded and surprised me as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his tent which was away from the camp. Daryl set me on the cot and got a damp cloth to wipe the blood of my face, the whole time he cleaned us off he was silent.

It was a good silence though because I really didn't know what to say. After a few minutes we both lied in his cot with my head on his chest. He was slowly stroking my good hand with his right hand and his other laying on my hip.

"Ya staying here for now on. Ya ain't ever leaving my sight," Daryl said in a serious tone.

"Okay," I said, too tired to argue, but I wouldn't want to because I got to be with Daryl.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing I was safe with Daryl Dixon around.


	8. Poison Ivy

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Poison Ivy

Daryl and I were out in the woods looking for some game to bring back to the farm. Supplies have been getting low and winter was coming fast. Since things have been crazy around here, Hershel is going to let us stay here for the winter.

I followed behind Daryl at a slow pace because we've been out here for hours with no luck on any kind of food source. Every step Daryl takes I could see his muscles contract around his crossbow unintentionally.

I was so busy drifting off into my thoughts, I didn't notice Daryl stop in front of me and ran right into his back. Daryl turned and looked down at me, "Focus kid, ya gotta watch you're surrounding's."

He smirked at my embarrassed face and nodded towards some tracks in the dirt.

"Looks like a deer came through 'bout an hour ago, went north, could catch up to 'im soon," Daryl said as he looked at the tracks.

"Alright, let's do this thing," I said with a smirk. Daryl snorted and shook his head at me.

"Come on," he said and followed the trail.

It took us about thirty minutes to find the small buck, it could definitely feed our group at the farm. Daryl slowly moved to where he felt comfortable to take the shot. He aimed his crossbow and held it steady in his grasp. He took the shot and the buck dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Awesome," I said looking at the kill. Daryl smirked and started walking towards the buck.

We stopped in our tracks when we heard low groans coming from the woods.

"Come on," Daryl whispered yelled in my ear and pulled me along into the woods.

He put me behind a large tree and bushes and told me to stay there until he gets back. He went to see if he could save our buck from getting devoured by the walkers. I stayed hidden as the walkers went past. Daryl came back once all the walkers passed.

"Couldn't salvage the buck, two geeks were eaten 'im," Daryl said with his narrowed eyes.

I sighed and said, "I guess we should head back, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I'll go out tomorrow and see if I can find something," Daryl said.

We started walking back towards the farm side by side. After walking for a while I started itching my arms and hands. I looked over at Daryl and saw him starting to scratch his arms. I started to see red patches forming here and there on both of our bodies.

"You don't think we were hiding in poison ivy, do you?" I said still scratching the itch.

"I think we did," Daryl said looking at me.

Daryl kept scratching himself and I tried hard not to scratch myself.

"We shouldn't scratch at it. It'll only make it worse," I said to him.

"I know, but it itches like hell," Daryl said still scratching himself.

When we got to the farm we went straight to Hershel to see if he had anything for our poison ivy.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Glenn asked us when we got to the porch of the farm house.

"Looks like they came in contact with some poison ivy," Maggie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, does your father have anythin' to help?" Daryl asked.

"Come on, I'll give you the bottle of calamine lotion we have, but first you should get rid of those clothes and wash your skin to help," Maggie said as she led us into the house.

"You two can wash up in our bathroom, there should be washcloths in there. I'll get you two a fresh pair of your clothes and the lotion and leave it outside the door. You can throw the towels and clothes that came in contact with you in this bag and we'll burn it later," Maggie said to us.

We thanked her and went into the bathroom with the bag she gave us. "Can't believe we got poison ivy," Daryl said as he started taking of his shirt.

He put it in the bag and started with his pants.

"I know, it's crazy," I said as I followed suit with my own clothes until we were only in our underwear.

We got the washcloths and washed ourselves from head to toe. Once we finished up there was a knock on the door and Maggie said she left the stuff by the door. Daryl got the stuff and handed me my clothes and we both got dressed. We helped each other put the calamine lotion on each other's infected areas.

"We look ridiculous," Daryl said while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"We do, but at least it will help," I said to him.

"Yeah guess so," Daryl said. Daryl grabbed the bag and we left the bathroom together.

Right as we stepped out Maggie came by and said, "Here I'll take the bag, you two go rest up."

Daryl mumbled a thanks and we went to our tent. We laid together in our tent both fighting the urge to scratch ourselves.

"Can't fight this urge of scratchin'," Daryl said as his brows furrowed in frustration.

"I know, me either," I said.

"Ain't gonna sleep tonight. I'm way to itchy to even think about sleeping," Daryl said looking at me.

"Yeah me too," I said back to him.

"How about we talk?" Daryl asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Daryl Dixon wants to talk? I think the poison ivy got to your head," I said with a smile.

"Shut up, I'm just sayin' to pass the time, ya know?" Daryl said looking awkward.

"I know, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Daryl said with a shrug.

"Guess we're both bad at talking," I said.

"Yep, what a perfect pair we make," Daryl snorted.

"Yep, two peas in a pod," I said with a giggle.

"Pfft… guess we are," Daryl said with a smirk.

"Ya know, I knew you liked me since we were at the campsite," Daryl said looking into space.

"Really, how?" I asked.

Daryl started telling the story of how he found out my crush on him.

* * *

 _Flash back (3_ _rd_ _person)_

 _They were all sitting by the quarry doing the laundry. The woman started talking about random topics to pass the time._

" _Who do you like out of all the men here?" Amy asked her sister Andrea._

" _I don't know, never really thought about it," Andrea shrugged while dipping a shirt into the lake._

" _How about you Timi?" Amy asked._

" _Dales pretty hot," Timi said with the best straight face she could muster._

 _Everyone started laughing and shaking their heads._

" _Seriously who? I think Glenn is cute and even Shane a bit," Amy said smiling._

" _Well, I think Daryl is kind of cute," Timi said feeling the heat of her blush rush to the tip of her ears._

" _Really? Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon's brother," Lori chimed in._

" _Yeah, but just because Merle is a jerk doesn't mean Daryl is deep down," Timi said with a shrug._

 _Daryl overheard the women talking about the men they like. He was coming from the woods after hunting and catching only a few squirrels. He was going to ignore the girly talk, but something inside him told him to stay and listen. He chuckled at the kids joke about liking Dale, but when he heard his name he was shocked to the core. She even stood up for him, he couldn't believe someone actually liked him._

" _Well whatever floats your boat," Jackie said with a giggle._

" _Yeah, plus it's not like he'll like me back and it's the apocalypse there's no time for a relationship," Timi said._

 _They all nodded in agreement and went back to the task at hand. Daryl stood there looking at the kid and taking in everything she said._

" _Ya stalking the woman now, baby brother," Merle said coming up behind him._

" _Leave me alone Merle," Daryl said and tried to walk away from his brother._

 _Merle stopped him by grabbing his wrist._

" _Come on baby brother, I can see the wheels turnin' in ya head. Which girl got ya all jumbled up?" Merle asked looking at the women at the quarry._

" _Just drop it Merle, ain't nothin'. I was just comin' back from huntin'. Barely even noticed them," Daryl said._

" _I know ya baby brother, ya were in deep thought and lookin' at one of those purty girls," Merle said nodding at the woman._

" _Alright I was. Just drop it Merle," Daryl said._

" _Which one baby brother? Was it that purty blonde chick Amy or her sister Andrea? 'Cause I know ya ain't inta older chicks like that black lady and Lori definitely ain't right for ya," Merle started saying as he looked at each girl._

" _No one Merle, let's get back to camp," Daryl said._

" _It's the mixed girl, isn't it? Thought ya didn't like 'er baby brother. Thought she was too young and innocent. She is purty fine though, ya don't mind sharin' with you're ol' brother Merle," Merle said looking at Timi with a suggestive grin._

" _Ya don't touch 'er Merle," Daryl said glaring at his brother._

" _Wow baby brother ya must really like this chick. Well don't worry you're purty little head Darylena. I won't touch you're little crush," Merle said chuckling as he walked away._

 _Daryl glared at his brothers retreating back and took one final look at Timi before he went back to camp to dress the squirrels._

* * *

End of Flashback

"You listened in our conversation?" I asked him.

"That's what ya worried about, through that whole story," Daryl said looking at me with a raised brow.

"Na, I'm just surprised you knew that long," I said looking at him.

"Yeah I was surprised ya liked me, but I figured we'd never get together. I'm glad we did though," Daryl said.

"Me too," I said.

I grabbed Daryl's hand and he held it stroking his thumb along my skin. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Go to sleep kid," Daryl said after we finished our kiss and too sleep I went.


	9. The First I Love You

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

The First I Love You

The Greene's farm was overrun about two months ago, and winter was coming up fast. The cold weather was getting to all of us, since we didn't have a permanent and warm place to stay. We were held up in a small department store for the night and Daryl and I took first watch.

I had on a grayish sweat shirt I had found in one of the houses we went through, a shirt underneath it, jeans, socks, and shoes. I was still freezing my butt off. Daryl had on his vest, a buttoned down shirt with sewn on leather sleeves, probably something underneath it, dark jeans, and his boots. We were walking around the perimeter checking for any walkers.

He had his crossbow in his right hand and I had my bow in my left. I couldn't stop shivering, if a walker came out right now I'd miss my shot because I'm so cold. At this moment I missed the Florida heat and not the basketball team. After we went around the perimeter we stopped at the front of the building and leaned against the wall until we have to go check the perimeter again.

"It's freezing outside," I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Nah it ain't cold. You really can't handle it? It's only 'bout low 60's high 50's out here," Daryl said looking over at me with his smirk.

If I wasn't freezing I would love to slap that smirk off his face, but then he'd probably get pretty pissed off. I don't want an angry Daryl on my hands.

"Shut up Daryl, I'm from south Florida this is usually the coldest it gets if it's a decent winter, but it's usually a day or so, plus I'm usually bundled up in my house and curled up on the couch," I said as I still shivered in the cold.

"Guess ya gonna have to get used to it, but in the mean time I know how to warm ya up," Daryl said with his smirk still on his face and a wink to go along with it.

"I'm not having sex on watch," I said with a shocked expression.

Daryl let out a laugh and said, "Didn't mean sex, but now I know where your minds at."

He gave me a smug grin and another wink.

"You're an ass," I said looking out into the woods to make sure walkers weren't coming.

"C'mere kid," He said as he threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and his body heat quickly warmed me up a bit.

"See now you're warmer and didn't even have to go to the gutter," Daryl said with a chuckle.

I jabbed my finger into his rib and he let out a growled "Ow". I was the one who giggled this time. Then I felt a pinch at my waist and let out a squeak.

"That's for hurtin' me," Daryl said.

"I didn't hurt you, it was just a poke. Plus you deserved it," I said looking up at him.

He looked down at me with an exaggerated pout and said, "Yeah, but your pokes hurt."

I laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Guess were even," I said as I pulled away.

"Guess so," He said with a grin and kissed my forehead.

We stayed like that for about another five minutes taking in each other's warmth and comfort; then we went back around the perimeter, but this time it didn't go as smoothly.

Daryl and I were walking around the perimeter again and thought we saw something move in the distance. We couldn't see since it was night time, so Daryl took his flashlight out and shined it in the direction of the movement. Nothing was there when he shined the light in the area.

"C'mon stay close to me," he said as we walked in the direction we've been eyeing.

As we got closer and Daryl was going to investigate further he told me to stay put a few feet back. I took out my flashlight to see once his light was out of view. I thought I heard something creek next to me so I turned my light in that direction, once the light hit the area I heard the sound, I saw nothing.

I was getting a little scared because I've watched way to many horror movies to know not to be alone and split up in the pitch darkness, especially during the zombie apocalypse. I let out a shaky breath and tried to keep myself calm. I took a step back and that's when an even louder creaking noise filled my ears.

By the time I figured out that the creaking was coming from underneath me, I went falling at least 7ft into a cold hard dirt pit. When I fell I let out a scream that I'm pretty sure alerted the whole group. I sat up as best that I could and felt a sharp pain in my wrist when I put pressure on it.

I fumbled around with my other hand to grab my flashlight that was a few feet in front of me. Luckily the light was still on and I pointed it at my left hand once I got a hold of it. I let out a gasp once I saw my hand, it was bent kind of awkwardly and had some bruising and blood from some scrapes. My left hand was definitely broken, but at least it wasn't my dominant hand. It's still better to have both hands in a walker infested world.

"Timi!" I heard Daryl whisper yell, coming from up top.

"I'm down in the hole," I said loud enough for him to here.

I saw Daryl's flashlight shine down on me and from what I could tell he looked worried.

"Shit are ya alright, anything broke?" He asked me.

"I'm pretty sure I broke my wrist, it looks pretty bad," I replied looking up at him.

"I'm gonna go get Hershel and some others to see if we can get ya out kid," He said while rubbing a hand down his face.

He looked panicked, but he kept himself together and went to go get help. I sat there trying to not think of the excruciating pain in my hand. Then once I thought this moment couldn't get any worse, I heard growls coming from the other side of the hole. I didn't notice before, but the whole was actually pretty big like a medium sized deep and wide crater.

I gulped and pointed my flashlight in the groans direction. That's when I saw three walkers clawing the rest of the way out of the dirt. I definitely was in no shape to fight off three walkers.

Since my bow was somewhere in the hole, with the arrows scattered everywhere, and my hand pretty banged up there was no way I'd be able to take them out like that. I got my knife out of my belt loops with my right hand and tried to push myself up to stand and face the walkers.

They finally managed to claw out of the dirt and started to come towards me. I braced myself and held my left hand tightly to my tummy so I wouldn't jostle it too much. The first one to come at me looked like a man, but his jaw was lopsided and his left arm was kind of dangling off his shoulder.

Once he got close I shoved my knife as best as I could through his head. He crumpled to the ground lifelessly and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

The next one came and she had dirt caked in her hair and she looked like she was missing an eye. I quickly stabbed her in the head and let her fall by the other dead walker. As soon as I turned to the next one he was already on top of me. I fell backwards with the walker on top and he tried to bite me. I had no strength to fight because he fell on top of my bad wrist, I lost my knife on the ground somewhere and I hit my head on something hard.

I was losing consciousness quickly and felt myself slacking in my strength to keep him from biting me. I heard some shouts and footsteps coming towards me, but I could barely make it out. The last thing I remember, was feeling the walker go limp on top of me with an arrow sticking out of his head and my name being called out, before I surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

I cracked my eyes opens , but winced once I saw bright sunlight shining through a window from where I was laying on a blanket and my head resting on a pillow. I looked over towards my right seeing a sleeping Daryl with bags under his eyes.

I guess he hasn't gotten much sleep trying to wait until I woke up. I felt his hand holding mine laying at my hip. I lifted my left hand and saw it was wrapped up pretty tight to keep it in place.

I looked back to Daryl and took in his peaceful face as he slept. I didn't feel much pain so I'm guessing they gave me some pain killers. I squeezed Daryl's hand to get him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and his blue ones locked on to my brown ones.

He smiled at me and said, "How ya feelin'?"

"Fine, how long have I been out?" I asked him.

"Almost a day and a half," Daryl said frowning a bit.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thought I was gonna lose ya," Daryl said.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked him.

"Nah couldn't sleep with ya in a coma, but it finally caught up ta me a few hours ago," He said as he took his right hand ran his thumb over my cheek.

"I thought I was gonna lose ya that night, I've never felt this way before," He mumbled looking kind of embarrassed.

"Felt what way?" I asked him.

"I um…" He took a breath and looked me in the eye and said, "I love ya kid."

Wow, Daryl just confessed his love to me. I really didn't see that coming, Daryl was so tough and seeing him open up like this was more exciting than anything.

"I love you too Daryl," I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me and kissed me on the lips. We kissed passionately for what felt like forever until my tummy interrupted us with a growl.

Daryl pulled back and gave a hearty chuckle and said, "Guess you're hungry."

"I think a day and a half in a comatose state would do that to a person," I said laughing back at him.

He nodded with a smile and picked me up bridal style. He took me out to the rest of the group and we had lunch with them. Even though it was a shitty few days it turned out to be okay because I was with the love of my life Daryl Dixon.


	10. Rick's Scratch

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Rick's Scratch

I was asleep next to Daryl in our tent, kind of in and out of sleep. He was holding me close like he always does. His hot breath on my shoulder while he was breathing slowly in and out, asleep and relaxed. His hand laid limply on my hip keeping me close to him. It was still dark outside indicating it was still night time.

I just stared at the wall of the tent and thought about Daryl and I, the group, and the world going to hell. Daryl stirred a little bit pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible, and let out a content sigh before drifting back to sleep.

I smiled to myself, having Daryl all to myself made me happy. All of a sudden my smile faded when I heard something crunch outside our tent. I thought I was just hearing things, but I heard another crunch.

"Daryl?" I said in the quiet darkness.

"I hear it," Daryl said as he started to get out of bed.

He put on some pants and his vest and picked up his crossbow and a flashlight.

"Be careful," I said sitting up in bed and looking at Daryl.

"Course," was all he said as he unzipped the tent and pointed the flashlight into the dark night.

I heard him walking around the tent seeing the light from the flashlight pass by the back.

"Shit," was all I heard come out of Daryl's mouth.

That made me panic until I heard another familiar voice.

"It's not that bad, just a cut," Rick said.

I decided to throw on my shorts and tank top with my shoes and see what was wrong. As I got out of our tent I heard Daryl say "Not bad, looks deep."

I walked over to them and Rick looked over at me, and Daryl took a quick glance, but went right back to Rick.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I saw the deep scrape on Rick's right leg.

"I went to pee and something scratched my leg," Rick said looking pale from blood loss.

"Go get Hershel," Daryl said looking over at me.

I nodded my head and quickly went to Hershel's tent. I knocked on the support beams of his tent.

"Hold on," he said as I heard him shuffle around for a few seconds then unzipped the tent.

He came out and asked, "What's wrong Timi?"

"Rick's been scratched badly and losing blood," I said to him.

"Let me grab my kit," He said and went fast to retrieve it in his tent.

As soon as he came out I led him to the scratched sheriff. As soon as we arrived Daryl stepped out of the way to let Hershel look at Rick's leg. I stood next to Daryl as Hershel sat Rick down on the ground to examine the deep wound. Daryl held the flashlight towards the men for light and with his other hand he grabbed mine and enlaced our fingers. I guess he was thinking it could have been one of us.

"You'll live Rick just about seven stitches and a few days of rest. You did lose some blood, but not life threatening, Timi got me just in time." Hershel said.

He dabbed a cloth with alcohol on Rick's wound and pulled out a needle to stitch him up. Rick nodded at the old man and looked at the sky not wanting to watch getting his stitches.

Daryl was rubbing his thumb up and down my hand. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me, I returned the smile and we both looked back at the men when Hershel said "All finished."

He cleaned off the needle and stuck it back into his kit. He picked up his stuff and turned to me and Daryl.

"Daryl, Timi can you help Rick back to his tent?" He asked us.

We nodded our heads and walked over to Rick. Rick got up with our help supporting him under his arm pits. Once he was stable and up we took him to his tent. Daryl unzipped it and we helped Rick get situated and left. Luckily Lori and Carl were fast asleep and didn't even notice. We left their tent and zipped it up and walked back to ours. As soon as we walked in I let out a little yawn.

Daryl chuckled at me and said "let's get back to bed."

I nodded and took of my tank top, shorts, and shoes. While Daryl took of his vest, pants, and shoes. I climbed into the cot with Daryl following behind. I turned over and put my head on his chest and my right hand on his tummy. His right hand rested at my back and rubbed up and down making me feel relaxed.

"Love ya," Daryl said sleepily.

"Love you too," I replied, slowly drifting off to sleep in the arms of Daryl Dixon.


	11. Alligators, Walkers, and Daryl Oh my!

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Alligators, Walkers, and Daryl; Oh my!

We've been on the road for a long time now. I've lost count after our few months off the farm. Today we were stopped on the road having some car troubles. Daryl went out hunting and others were just hanging around. I was bored because there wasn't much to do, so I decided to go out into the woods for a while. I told Rick and he said I could go, but to stay close.

I went out into the woods looking around and just thinking about things. I started to wonder off course a bit, but I heard some running water so I thought I'd check it out. Sadly I was high above the river I came across, but the water was pretty murky anyway. I looked at it for a while and decided to head back, but when I turned to go the ground gave way and I slipped down into the murky water.

Luckily the water wasn't deep and only went a little past my ankles. I dug for some of my arrows I spilled and made sure my knife didn't fall out of my belt loops. I looked around for a way out of the ravine, but it looked steep all around. I sighed and tried to pull myself out of the ravine.

As I was trying to get my footing to hoist myself up and out of the ravine movement in the water caught my eye. I tried to focus on the movement and noticed a really long, thick, and scaly tale coming in my direction. Since I was born and raised in Florida, I knew exactly what that thing was, an alligator.

"Oh sugar plums and monkey biscuits," I whispered out.

I turned towards the quickly approaching alligator and took out my knife. I tried to hold my ground and push myself backwards up the ravine, thankfully I was halfway up when it reached me and when it tried to bite me I was just out of reach. I felt a rough pair of hands grab each of my arms and hoist me up from wear I was.

"Ya alright kid," Daryl said looking over my muddy and wet body.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me," I said to him.

"I wouldn't need to save ya if ya didn't go off by yourself all the time," Daryl said crossing his arms.

"I know…" I started to say, but quickly died off when I caught a glimpse of what was behind Daryl.

Daryl turned slightly and saw the small herd of about 10 walkers coming straight for us.

"Dammit," Daryl said quickly grabbing his crossbow.

"We can take 'em," Daryl said looking at me. I nodded and loaded my bow, but then another 2 walkers came, then another, and then another.

We were quickly outnumbered and stuck between getting eaten alive by alligators or walkers.

"Ya just know how to find trouble don't ya kid," Daryl said as we backed up.

"I have a knack for it," I said looking at him sheepishly.

Daryl gave me a look that said no time for playing.

"We gotta jump, and get to the other side. It's the only way. We can take our chances on a gator then a horde of geeks," Daryl said looking down at the gator.

I nodded and Daryl aimed for the gator and sent an arrow straight through the head. He grabbed my hand and we went splashing down into the brownish murky water. He grabbed his arrow and dragged me along to the other side. Just when our luck couldn't get any worse a pack or horde or whatever they call a bunch of gators together, was coming up the ravine.

"The hell! Just can't catch a god damn break," Daryl said trying to pull ourselves up.

He pushed me up and over first and I quickly scrambled to my feet to help Daryl. The walkers were falling into the ravine some breaking their legs making them immobile, but some made the drop and making their way to Daryl. Some got taken down by gators and some were still on the hunt.

Even some gators ignored the dead meat and headed for Daryl. He tried to keep all the things away from him and it was basically one big chaotic mess. Then things got even worse because it decided to start poor down raining which made the slope wet and muddier making it difficult for Daryl. I tried to help Daryl up, but he was too big for my small stature.

"Go Kid I'll meet ya down at the end," Daryl said nodding his head down near a pool of water which ended or started the river.

"Be careful Daryl," I said looking at him with worry.

He gave a tight nod his hair sticking to his face from being wet. I quickly made my way towards the end, keeping an eye on Daryl as I went. I kept my bow armed and ready for anything. Daryl lost his grip on his footing a few times and whenever something got close he kicked it away.

He slowly made his way dropping his crossbow a few times. Thankfully he made it towards me pretty fast and gave me his hand to help pull him up. He flopped on to the grass and let out a long throaty groan with his hand over his eyes. He was breathing heavy from the high anxiety he endured. I kneeled next to him and watched him quietly. I was pretty sure he was pissed at me for going out alone and getting us into this situation.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I wasn't sure if that would help, but that's all I could think of saying.

"Ain't mad at ya. Just glad ya alright," Daryl said looking over at me.

"C'mon they probably worried 'bout us," Daryl said getting up from the ground.

We started walking towards the highway and Daryl threw a wet strong arm over my shoulder. I looked up at him and his blue eyes were staring back at me.

"Don't go out alone no more. Ain't safe no more. Don't know what I'll do if I lose ya," Daryl said to me.

"I won't, but you shouldn't go alone either," I said to him.

"That's different," Daryl said.

"How is it different?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't tend to run inta trouble everywhere I go," Daryl said.

"Guess so," I said pondering the information.

Daryl kissed the side of my head and said, "Just to make sure we both stay outta trouble, ya gonna come with me anywhere I go."

"You want me to keep an eye on you," I said smirking up at him.

"Real funny, I think it would be the other way 'round," Daryl said giving his own smirk.

I laughed and nodded my head, "Probably."

We walked the rest of the way just as night started to fall and we decided to camp out here for the night. Everyone was happy that we were alright and decided to team up for now on. Daryl and I got cleaned up for the night with some water we had and put on some clean dry clothes. I went to bed in Daryl's arms leaning against a car on the highway thanking god that we made it out of another horrible end of the world situation.


	12. A New Refuge

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

A New Refuge

It's been three days since we've found the prison. It was a big hope booster because we've been losing a lot of it since Hershel's farm crumbled at least 8 months ago. This is also really great for Lori since the baby is due pretty soon.

We got it cleared out in one cell block and everyone chose their own cell to stay in. Daryl chose one upstairs and he put up sheets to at least give us some privacy. He wasn't too thrilled about sleeping in a cell, but he did it for me.

Maggie and Glenn already took over one of the guard towers as their spot; Daryl and I will have to find a nice place to seclude ourselves from the group for our intimate moments.

It was all good and dandy until Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel went to check out more of the prison to find the mess hall and infirmary. The first horrible part was Hershel got bit on the calf so Rick hacked his leg off at the knee.

The second part was there was some inmates still alive and they were not to be trusted. One of them went all berserk on one of his inmate buddies because he was bit, but Rick put him down because he was a risk to our group. Then one tried to run and got locked outside on another side of the prison where the zombies were still at.

We are pretty sure they got to him and turned him into a walker. We kicked the other two inmates out because of everything that's happened.

Thankfully Hershel is doing alright and we found some crutches to help him around the prison. I think this place will be a great asset to us during the Apocalypse, and hopefully we can call this home for a while. For now this is the best safe haven for us and maybe our future.


	13. A L'il Dixon?

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

A L'il Dixon?

It's been a few days since L'il Ass Kicker was born. Of course Daryl Dixon had to name the baby L'il Ass Kicker. I'm glad Carl finally picked out a real name for his little sister, baby Judith.

I just feel really bad though because Lori didn't make it and poor Carl had to shoot her in the head. Now Ricks been out of it and is in a crazy state of mind right now. I was shocked when Daryl and Maggie came back with baby stuff and Daryl actually fed her. It was so adorable and sexy I wish I had a camera to document that moment.

Today I had L'il Ass Kicker and I was sitting on mine and Daryl's cot feeding her. Carol was still missing and Beth was doing some laundry and getting some rest. Daryl was out hunting. While Glenn and Maggie were on watch.

I loved taking care of L'il Ass Kicker, I always wanted a kid since I was young. Maybe Daryl and I will have a baby one day. I finished feeding her and burped her the best I could. I've only held one baby in my life and that was my little cousin and I was five.

All the other children I held were toddlers and knew how to sit up and stand. I've never really taken care of any children before, but I was learning quickly plus motherly instincts kind of kicks in when taking care of a kid.

I felt the cot shift underneath me. I guess I was so engrossed in my thoughts and L'il Ass kicker I didn't even notice Daryl came back. I looked over at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Ya look good with the baby," Daryl said resting his hand on my back.

"I guess," I said looking at Judith with a small smile on my face.

"Ya do and maybe one day it will be ours," He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah a Little Dixon," I said looking up at him.

"Yeah L'il Dixon's will be runnin' all over the place some lookin' like you and some lookin' like me," Daryl said.

"Yeah hopefully they have your eyes," I said to him.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"Because I love your blue eyes," I said to him with a smile.

He let out a snort and shook his head, I could see the blush forming on his face. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and stood up from the cot with Judith in my arms.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked me.

"To put Judith to bed," I said looking down at him.

"Alright I'ma sleep for a bit," He said as he laid down on the bottom bunk.

"Okay, I'll wake you for dinner," I said, but he was already drifting off to sleep.

It was good to see Daryl get some actual sleep when he doesn't have to worry so much. I put Judith down for a nap and helped out around the prison with basic chores.

It was getting late and supper was almost ready so I went to go get Daryl. I walked into our cell and I saw him holding a small baby bodysuit that was baby blue. He was just sitting on the bed staring at it, so I walked over to him and sat beside him. When I saw the front of the shirt it made me smile because it said "I Love Daddy".

"Ya think it's stupid," Daryl mumbled still looking at the baby outfit.

"No, I think it's wonderful and one day our kid will be wearing it," I said looking up at him.

"Our own L'il Ass Kicker," Daryl said smiling.

"Yep our own L'il Ass Kicker, a L'il Dixon," I said back to him.

He chuckled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love ya," He said with his forehead on mine.

"I love you too," I replied back to him.

He gave me another kiss and pulled away.

"Dinner ready?" Daryl asked me as he got up and put the shirt in his bag.

"Yeah," I replied back to him and got up from the bunk.

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers and we went to dinner with thoughts of a L'il Dixon in our future.


	14. Kidnapped By My Boyfriends Brother

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Kidnapped By My Boyfriends Brother

I was going on a supply run with Glenn and Maggie today. It was basically a request by Glenn so we can find and get more stuff on the run plus it will be faster with 3 of us. I was happy to do so because I've been stuck in the prison for about a month without getting out. Of course Daryl was livid that I was going somewhere without him being able to protect me. As Glenn, Maggie and I drove down the road I recalled Daryl and I's conversation before we left.

"I don't want'cha to go, out there alone," Daryl said to me as I got ready for the run with Glenn and Maggie.

"Daryl, I need to get out of the prison for a bit and you know I won't be alone," I said looking at him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but I won't be there to protect ya. If ya want to get out we can go huntin' together," Daryl said walking over to me.

"As much as I love hunting with you, I've already agreed to go with. Besides I can take care of myself," I said looking up into his blue eyes.

"I know ya can take care of yourself, but it sucks not being able to have you're back and know where ya are," He said leaning his forehead on mine.

"I know, but I'll be fine and back before you know it," I said to him.

He nodded and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Will ya make it up to me when ya come back?" He asked me when he pulled away from our kiss.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back," I said smiling at him knowing exactly what he wanted.

He smirked and said, "Alright I'll be waitin' for tonight, but be careful alright?"

"I'll be careful," I said to him.

"I love ya," He said to me.

"I love you too," I said back and gave him one last kiss before he walked me to the car for my adventure.

Glenn, Maggie and I arrived at our destination and we split up in the store. I went to the baby aisle for things for Judith and a few snack aisles to find anything that still looked decent enough to eat. I found a few things that we can use and I also found a box of cigarettes that Daryl likes.

Hopefully Daryl will like the surprise, I like when he gets happy and his thank you methods are fun. Wink, wink. I went out to the truck to put the items I found in the back seat next to where I was going to sit. Next thing I know there's a cold metal of a blade from a stumpy arm digging into my neck and a very large hand over my mouth.

"Hey sugar, it's just me your ol' pal Merle," He said as he brought me close to his chest. My eyes were wide when I found out it was Daryl's older brother.

"Now be a good girl and don't make a peep when I release you're mouth," He whispered in my ear.

All I did was nod my head a bit and he let go of my mouth. Merle spun me around to face him and he looked like the same guy I met almost a year ago, accept with a hand missing and replaced with a metal cover and blade.

"Well haven't ya got more stunnin' since the last time I saw ya," Merle said smirking at me and giving me the up down.

I had to keep myself from grimacing from the way he was practically eye raping me.

"So ya here alone sugar or is the group with ya?" Merle asked me.

"None of your business," I said to him.

"Wow someone got ballsy during the time I was gone, let me make it easier for ya to answer my questions," Merle said and pointed a gun to my head.

"Now who's with ya Sugar tits?" Merle asked.

Before I can answer Glenn and Maggie came out and quickly grabbed their own guns and pointed them in our direction.

"Well if it ain't the Asian and some pretty l'il thang," Merle said with the gun still pointed at me.

"Let her go Merle," Glenn said to him.

"Nah me and her are catchin' up," Merle said and spun me around and held the gun to my temple and his bladed arm to my throat.

"Why don't ya tell me where you're camp is and my baby brother Daryl," Merle said to them.

This really sucks, I told Daryl I'd be fine and now I'm getting taken hostage by his asshole of a brother.

"No Merle we can't trust you," Glenn said.

Glenn looked really scared he knew if anything happened to me and he made it out alive Daryl would be the one to kill him for not saving his girl.

"Sure ya can, but if ya want to do this the hard way I could just kill ya or take ya back to my camp," Merle said and clicked the safety off of the gun at my head.

"Fine we'll come with," Glenn said with unsureness.

"No Glenn," Maggie said to him.

"Listen to your man sweet pea. It's for ya own good," Merle said.

He dragged me a little closer to him and said to them, "Kick your guns over towards me and don't try nothin'."

They reluctantly put their guns down and kicked them towards Merle. Merle kept his arm around me and bent down to retrieve the guns. He tucked them away somewhere and pointed the gun towards the couple.

"Get in the car," Merle said and started pushing me towards the front passenger seat.

Glenn and Maggie got in the back and Merle got in the driver's seat and drove off to his camp.

All three of us were locked up in different rooms in someplace called Woodbury. This guy came in with a slight shadow of a beard, and short brown hair. He came over to me and grabbed the chair that was near mine. He took a seat in front of me and said,

"I'm The Governor and I run things around here," The Governor said with a slight smile.

"Good for you," I said with a smirk.

He frowned, but quickly recovered with a smirk of his own.

"You do know you're in no place for making sarcastic remarks," He said.

"You may have the upper hand, but I refuse to stay quiet until I die," I said to him.

"Aren't you brave," He said to me.

He stood up and grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head up to meet his cold eyes.

"I'll teach you a thing or two of how to put that mouth of yours to other uses," He said as his breath ghosted over my face.

I gulped, but made sure I kept my eyes on his to show I wasn't afraid.

"Screw you," I hissed at him.

I guess my adrenaline was pumping because I would never have this much guts to stand up to this Governor guy. I guess Daryl is kind of rubbing off on me.

"Believe me I'd like to screw you, but I think I'll keep you waiting," He said and brushed his lips over mine.

While it hovered over my mouth I took the opportunity to bite his bottom lip and felt blood fill my mouth. He pulled away and let out a yell. I spit the blood out on the floor next to me and he spit his own blood out where he was standing.

"You little bitch!" He screamed at me with rage in his eyes.

He grabbed me by the neck and punched me hard. He was about to do it again, but someone pulled him away.

"Can't let ya do that," Merle said holding The Governor back.

"Why not Merle," He said glaring at him.

"Apparently she's my baby brother's girl, Can't have my brother coming for her and find her dead. He'd kill everyone here," Merle said to him.

I could feel my nose bleeding and my cheek and eye swelling.

"Fine she's a little tramp anyway," The Governor said and wiped his lip to get rid of more blood on his lip.

He left and Merle came and sat in the chair The Governor was in earlier.

"So ya datin' my L'il brother?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't hurt him alright, he's been through a lot," Merle said with seriousness.

"I know, but I'd never hurt Daryl I love him too much," I said with a smile, but it quickly fell because of the pain.

"I'll make sure no one touches ya and ya get out of here alive. My brother needs someone special in his life to take care of him. He's been through too much shit, he deserves ya," Merle said sincerely.

"Thanks Merle," I said.

"No problem sugar, get some rest. You're gonna be here for a while." Merle said as he left the room.

I didn't get much sleep because I could hear the torture of Glenn in the next room and my head was hurting from the blow to the head by The Governor. It's going to be a long few days until they find us.

* * *

Daryl's Pov

I tried to keep myself occupied all day, but I was worried about Timi the whole time. Carl, Oscar and I were searchin' through the prison and checkin' things out. Later on I found Carol when I was deep in thought in the hall way. She was in a room in the lower levels and a walker was blocking the door.

We're all glad she's alright can't wait to tell Timi the news, she'll be so happy. I paced back and forth in our cell waiting for her to come home. I was biting the side of my thumb and hopin' she was alright. I heard a commotion down stairs so I went to investigate it.

I saw Rick with some black girl with 'em. I went over to them to get the scoop of who she was and how she found us. Rick locks her in the cell and comes joins us in the other part. He is relieved when he sees Carol, but it was a quick reunion because we had to get back to the new stranger.

Rick pulled me aside and said he doesn't know to trust her. I stand back from the girl with my crossbow aimed at 'er, but I keep myself close enough if she tries anything. Rick asked how she found us and she told us about Glenn, Maggie, and Timi were taken to some town called Woodbury which was run by some douche called The Governor. I was infuriated, we had to save my girl. I quickly went to grab my stuff from the cell and go after the fuckers who took the only thing I've ever loved.

Rick stopped me half way and said, "Daryl I need you to calm down before we go look for them."

"I'm not gonna fuckin' calm down, my girl was kidnapped and they're gonna pay if anything happened to her." I said glarin' at Rick.

"I know Daryl, but we have to do this with some kind of plan and structure or we'll get us all killed," He said.

"Fine," I said going back to the task of getting my bag and extra arrows.

We finally loaded up the SUV and took off towards the place called Woodbury. Our team consisted of Myself, Rick, Oscar, and the stranger Michonne. Half way to Woodbury a herd of walkers are blockin' are way and heading towards us. We decided to go through the woods and found a cabin to hold up in.

There was some dude inside and tried to run, but that new girl stuck her sword through him. I decided to toss him outside to distract the walkers and we went out the back. We finally reached the town that's holdin' my girl captive, its night time so it's as good as time as any to attack this shitty place.

We huddle outside the perimeter trying to figure out how to sneak in while Michonne came back finding a point of entry. We get ready and put our plan to work and infiltrate Woodbury and save our people.

* * *

My Pov

I'm sitting in the chair hearing Maggie and Glenn fighting for their life. I held my breath when I heard my door open, but I soon let it go when I saw Merle come in.

"Are they going to kill us?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna get ya out of here," He said and pulled out my quiver with my arrows in it, my bow attached to it and my knife.

"Thanks Merle, but won't they kill you if you help me," I said to him.

"Probably, but I can take care of myself, Daryl would have my neck if I didn't help ya out," he said as he cut me lose.

He got me out and gave me my stuff.

"Here take this gun it will be more useful than your bow right now," He said.

I nodded and took the gun. All of a sudden we heard gun shots and screams.

"Go I'll stay back be careful sugar," He said.

I nodded and headed out side to see total chaos. There was still smoke hanging in the air from what it looks like a smoke grenade. I ran as quick as I could and in the shadows. I got to this building and stayed back trying to catch my breath. Suddenly the door opened and I quickly took aim.

"Timi," Daryl said as he pointed his crossbow at me.

"Daryl," I said back.

I was so happy to see him and threw my arms around him.

"I hate to cut this short kid, but were in hostile territory," Daryl said as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"Come on let's get to that wall over there and get out of here," Rick said as we started moving towards it.

We shot at anything that was firing at us. I had a few hits of my own and Daryl was by my side. Oscar got up on the bus that was by the wall to help us up and over. Glenn and Maggie went first over the wall. Rick and Daryl was still fighting off the Woodbury people.

"Go kid, I'll be fine," Daryl said looking over his shoulder at me.

"Be careful Daryl," I said to him and he nodded his head.

I climbed up the bus with Oscars help and was boosted over the wall and stood with Glenn and Maggie. Rick finally hops over the wall, but no Daryl was behind him.

"Where's Daryl?" I asked worried he didn't make it.

"I thought he was right behind me," Rick said looking at the top of the wall.

"We have to go get him," I said.

"We will just relax, having you worried isn't going to help us get him," He said to me.

I nodded my head and tried to stay relaxed and focused. Then this lady came out of nowhere and we all pointed our weapons at her, and she put her hands up as a sign of surrender. Rick told her to turn around and took her katana.

I only knew what it was because I did karate before all hell broke loose and was a black belt, but that's a story for another time. Everyone was talking and shouting I just blanked it out because I didn't know where Daryl was.

Finally she said she can help us get Daryl and I quickly went to full attention. I looked over at Rick and he nodded his head, "Alright you can help us save him."

She leads us to a spot to go through and we decided it would be best if Rick, Maggie and I go, while Glenn goes to the car with Michonne the stranger. We go through the streets of Woodbury which is kind of deserted with a few guards keeping watch.

We headed towards an arena that had Daryl and Merle fighting each other. We take cover and start firing into the crowd of people. Merle and Daryl make a run towards us and we leave quickly. Merle guides us to a fence which he kicks open and we make are way through the woods and away from Woodbury.

We walked all night and Daryl and I stayed close together even though we were silent. By sun up we finally made it to Glenn and Michonne. They weren't too happy to see Merle with us and Glenn pulled out his gun and Michonne took out her katana.

Everyone was yelling and saying things I tried to stay out of it because my head was hurting bad from everything that's been going on. I caught the last sentence Merle said before Rick knocked him out with a mumbled "asshole".

We went to the road and tried to discuss Merle's future. I stood next to Daryl and he told the group Merle should stay. No one would have it though, everyone wanted to leave Merle behind. All eyes went to me and I knew they wanted my opinion. On one hand he did save me, but on the other he was the one who kidnapped us.

"I don't know," I started, but was cut off by Daryl, "What ya mean ya don't know, he saved you're life."

I knew this was going to end up in a fight and possibly break our relationship.

"Yes and I'm grateful for that, but he is the reason we were there in the first place." I said back to Daryl.

"She's right plus do you want him sleeping in the same cell as her, Carol, Beth?" Glenn cut in.

"He ain't a rapist," Daryl said.

I could see him getting angry and I could feel my heart breaking already.

"But his buddies are," Glenn said.

"Don't ask me to leave him, I already did that once," Daryl said.

"Daryl, don't," Maggie said.

"Y'all don't know, it was always Merle and I before all this," Daryl just shook his head and started walking to get his stuff.

I followed him towards the trunk and said, "Daryl don't go."

"Come with me," He said as he fiddled through his stuff.

"I don't want to leave the group," I said to him.

"I knew you were too good to be true. Fine stay with 'em, to hell with ya. I thought we were in love, but it was all just shit. So just fuck off," Daryl said with so much hurt and anger in his eyes.

I held my tears and said one last phrase to my ex love, "Screw you Daryl Dixon! I hate you."

He slammed the trunk and walked away. I leaned against the trunk holding my hands in my face letting all my emotions wash through me. I heard Daryl tell Rick to take care of L'il Ass Kicker and walked away with his brother Merle. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Maggie looking at me with sympathy.

"Come on," she said quietly.

We got into the backseat of the SUV and headed back to the prison. I cried quietly looking out the window and thinking how I'll never see my boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend, again.


	15. Depression Sucks

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Depression Sucks

It's been at least three hours since my nasty fight with Daryl. We were just pulling up to the prison now and my tears were all dried up on my face. I felt like complete shit, once I'm out of the car I was going to go straight to our, I mean my room. I can't handle anyone right now, I just need to be alone.

We pull into the prison and Rick stops the car. I get out and walk quickly past everyone towards the prison. I can feel all eyes on my retreating back and I heard Rick tell Carol, who I'm glad is okay, about how Daryl left with Merle. I dodged Beth and Hershel and went into my cell.

I sat on the bottom bunk and a new wave of tears fell down my face. I held my face in my hands and just let everything out. I can't believe he left me and I can't believe I didn't go with him. The biggest unbelievable thing is what he said to me, that our love was just shit. How could he say that? I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to believe it, but it just hurts so much.

"Timi?" I heard a soft whisper say.

I didn't look up I just kept my head in my hands. The bunk dipped a bit and a soft petite hand was on my shoulder.

"Daryl is stupid for leaving you," Carol said as she rubbed my back.

I shook my head and looked up at her, "I should have went with him."

"No, you made your decision. Merle took you guys and beat Glenn. It was the right thing to do," Carol said.

"Then why does it hurt so badly," I said through tears.

Carol looked like she was about to cry, but refrained from it.

"It's because you still love him, the pain will never fully go away," She said running her hand up and down my back comfortingly.

I nodded my head and wiped my tears.

"I'll go get Hershel to take a look at your face," Carol said as she got up from my bed.

"Ok," I mumbled as I watched her leave.

I was laying in my bed staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. Hershel just finished checking my face and told me that it wasn't broken and it should heal in about a week. He gave me a few pain pills for it and also sympathized about Daryl leaving me.

I let out a sigh and looked over towards the corner of the cell where our stuff was, but what caught my attention was the baby blue bodysuit for our future L'il Dixon sticking out of our bag. I got up and went over to the bag to pick the bodysuit up. I laid back down on the bed and stared at the black letters in a cute font that said "I Love Daddy".

It made me smile, but it faded when I remembered I may never have an opportunity to put a baby in the shirt especially a little Dixon. Another tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away. I turned over in the bunk and fell asleep holding the shirt in my right hand.

* * *

Daryl's Pov

My brother and I have been walking through the woods for a few hours now. I couldn't keep my mind away from how hurt Timi was, and I was the one who brought it upon her.

"Jeeze little brother, that girl has a big hold on ya doesn't she?" Merle said smirking at me.

"Shut up Merle," I said to him and shot him a glare as we walked.

"She left ya brother, she ain't nothing. She didn't even want to join our clan for ya," He said.

"Ya kidnapped her, of course she didn't want to come. I shouldn't have blown up on her like that. She said she hates me." I said looking down at the ground pushing the tears back. Ain't no way I'm crying, especially in front of Merle.

"Come on little brother, you're with me now. Just like old times. Forget about her and that damn group," He said patting me on the back.

I rolled my eyes and asked Merle a question, "What happened to her at Woodbury?"

"Don't worry 'bout it," He said looking at me.

"I wanna know, tell me what happened!" I practically yelled at my brother.

"Whoa brother don't get your undies in a twist," Merle said with his arms in the air, "She pissed off the Governor and was 'bout to get beatin' to a pulp, but I stepped in and saved the little bitch."

"She ain't a bitch," I growled at my brother.

"Whatever, anyway I had a little talk with 'er since the Asian told me you two were datin'. I did see how much she loved you in her eyes, but guess she fooled us," He said smirking at me.

"She wasn't foolin' no one, she loves me, but I fucked it up just like I always do," I said shaking my head.

"Not your fault brother, she's just a little tramp that took advantage of ya," Merle said.

That's when I lost it and punched my brother in the face.

"The fuck," He said as he stumbled back and clutched the left side of his face.

"Don't talk 'bout her like that," I said seething at my brother.

"Ya got it bad brother," Merle said as he walked away shaking his head.

I followed him and continued to think about my girl, or ex girl now.

I'm now on my way back to the prison with my brother trailing behind me. We had a big spat after we, mostly me, saved a family from some walkers. He didn't even try to help, plus there was a baby, how could he be so cold? Then to top it all off he was gonna take half of their supplies with 'im because they "Owed us".

They didn't owe us nothin', it was just a good thing to do. My brother can be such a god damn asshole sometimes. We continued walking getting closer to the prison when I hear gun shots rip through the air.

I start running towards the prison and a walker is about to eat Rick. I shot a bolt at the walker's head and it fell limply to the ground. Rick, Merle and I kill the rest of the walkers and I looked at the yard which is now filled with walkers.

* * *

My Pov

I sat on my bunk still holding the bodysuit and thinking about Daryl. My face wasn't swollen any more, but it was still bruised. I heard a commotion coming from down stairs. I put the bodysuit away and headed down stairs to see what was going on. I regretted it once I saw who was standing there with his back facing me.

I saw Merle in the common room. They were talking about the Governor and what they should do since he just attacked the prison. I felt bad that I wasn't out there to help fight off the Governor. I was being selfish to cry over Daryl and now he's here and more tears will be shed, no doubt about that.

I stood back from the group because I really didn't want to get into anything with Daryl until they settled what we'd do next. Rick gets frustrated and leave's, but not without getting yelled out to by Hershel. Everyone disperses and go's about their business.

Daryl turned and we locked eyes. I gulped and looked away from his piercing gaze. As I looked at the floor I heard boots coming towards me. They stopped a few inches from me. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Let's talk in our cell," Daryl said.

I nodded and followed him to our cell. We stood in our cell waiting for one or the other to say something.

"I'm sorry kid, I shouldn't have yelled at ya like that," Daryl said.

I looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you."

"I know ya don't hate me, and I didn't mean what I said either. Our love isn't shit. It's the best thing that's happened to me," He said as he closed the distance and put his hands on my face.

I smiled up at him and said, "It's the best thing that's happened to me too."

He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I put my hands on his waist while his hands were still on my face. He deepened the kiss and we stayed attached for what seemed like forever. We finally detached our lips and stared into each other's eyes with are foreheads touching.

"I love ya kid, and I ain't ever leaving ya again," Daryl said rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

"I love you too," I said and kissed him again.

It quickly turned heated and we somehow ended up naked in our bunk and making love like never before. Maybe we should fight more often, but I don't want to hurt him again. I think our relationship is at the best place it can be right now and hopefully nothing will ever come between us again.


	16. Consoling Daryl

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Consoling Daryl

A few hours ago Daryl went out to search for his brother Merle. Apparently he took Michonne and was going to turn her in to the Governor. I waited patiently in the common room for him to return to the prison.

Michonne had returned and had told Rick that Merle had let her go and left her on the road. She also told me that she saw Daryl and that he went to look for his brother.

For some reason I had this sinking feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen. Maybe Daryl, maybe Merle, or both will be involved with the bad feeling in my gut. I just hope nothing to drastic happens, how would I help Daryl if Merle died, Merle if Daryl died, or myself if they both died?

I sat on mine and Daryl's bunk trying to shake the bad feelings from my mind. I saw Daryl come in to our room, his head hanging low with remnants of tears on his face. Instantly I knew he had lost his brother, and he probably had to put him down to.

My heart sank low in my stomach, I knew how much pain he was in, Merle was his only blood left and now he's gone. I quickly went over to his depressing figure and held him in my arms, I wrapped them around his waist and rubbed my hands up and down his back.

I had my head on his chest and mumbled out, "I'm so sorry Daryl."

He shook his head and let out a rugged breath and said, "He was dead when I got there, he turned. I had to put him down. I just want my brother back."

I felt his body shake underneath me, with shaky breaths trying not to cry. I pulled him over to the bunk and sat him down with me in his lap so he can lay his head on my shoulder. He had his arms around my waist holding me close.

I had my left hand on his right shoulder and my right hand in his hair stroking him lightly. I felt my shirt get wet and I knew Daryl let some of his tears fall. He needed to get his emotions out because if he didn't he'd be a mess later on.

"It's all my fault, I shoulda been there. To help him. I can't save nobody, I'm worthless," He said in between the shaky breaths.

My heart almost broke from his words and I said, "Daryl don't say that. It's not your fault, you can't save everyone. You're only one person and you are definitely are not worthless; you are the bravest, kindest, caring man I've ever met and don't put yourself down."

He pulled me closer to him and sniffled before saying, "I just wish I could have been there, save 'im. He might have done some fucked up things, but I miss my brother."

"I know you do, he was always there for you, he was your brother and he was the last shared blood in this fucked up world," I said.

He nodded and asked, "Why ya so sweet to me?"

"Because I love you and I know you're hurting. I'll always be here for you so you don't beat yourself up so much," I replied back.

He lifted his head and looked at me with glossy blue eyes, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and ya make me feel like a good guy."

"You are a good guy Daryl and you don't need me to make you feel that way," I said with a sincere smile.

He kissed me softly for a few seconds before he pulled away. With his left hand he touched my cheek which still had a slight fading bruise from the Governors punch a week ago and said, "I'm gonna kill that Governor for hurtin' my brother, my group, and my girl. That asshole is going to pay for everything."

I nodded my head and said, "I know you will, just be careful when that day comes."

"Course," he said and kissed me softly again.

"Ricks looking for you two, I'm sorry didn't mean to…," Carol said as she interrupted are touching moment.

"It's fine, tell Rick we'll be there soon," Daryl nearly growled at the women.

Carol nodded and quickly walked out of our cell.

"C'mon, don't want to keep 'im waiting," he said as I got off his lap.

Just before we walked out he turned me to face him and said, "Thank ya for bein' here for me kid, ya know how to keep me calm, and I love ya."

"I'll always be here for you no matter what because I love you too," I said to him.

He had a small smile on his lips and kissed my cheek. He grabbed my right hand with his left and enlaced our fingers. We left our cell heading towards the meeting to figure out how to destroy the Governor. Consoling Daryl was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I think it brought us closer and we'll always be here for each other no matter what.


	17. Supplies and Vents

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Supplies and Vents

Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Daryl, and I are on a run getting supplies and food. We were walking through a little strip mall in a small town a few miles from the prison. Rick split us up into groups; Rick and Glenn, Maggie and Michonne, and Daryl and I.

Daryl and I went to a store at the far end of the strip mall. Daryl had his crossbow at the ready and I had my bow and arrow. The doors and windows were all boarded up and looked like it hasn't been touched by looters or walkers. The store was a pharmacy and would be a great place to raid for some medicine.

"Let's check the back," Daryl said as we rounded the store to the back.

Once we got to the back of the store it was locked tight just like the front.

"Fuck," Daryl said with his potty mouth.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked him.

"Don't know," he replied.

I saw his gaze look towards a vent near a door. It was rusted and probably easy to pry off. He looked over at me with a smirk and twinkle in his eye. I knew it would be a tight squeeze for him, so I knew he wanted me to go in.

"I don't know Daryl," I said looking at him skeptically.

"We need the drugs, I know ya can do it," Daryl said as he came over and looked down at me.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said with a sigh.

"Good girl," Daryl said as he kissed my forehead.

I just narrowed my eyes at him and said "Let's get it over with."

He smirked and nodded his head. We walked over to the vent and Daryl pulled it open without a problem. I put my bow and arrows down next to the vent and took out my knife. I took a deep breath and looked over at Daryl.

"Be careful kid," Daryl said with concern.

I knew when he called me "kid" he was being serious and I answered with a simple "I will."

I got on my hands and knees and crawled through the dark vent. I stopped and took out the small flashlight in my back pocket so I could see where I was going.

"Ya see anything," I heard Daryl call out through the vent.

"No not yet, Daryl," I called back to him.

I crawled forward and continued to my destination. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I still hated tight spaces. I heard something move and I shined the light in the noises direction. All of a sudden a rat went running past me and I let out a squeak.

"Ya okay," I could hear Daryl's voice filled with concern.

"Yeah just got surprised by a rat," I replied while going back to my task.

"Really a rat?" Daryl said, and I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Shut up Daryl," I said back.

His chuckle carried through the vent and I shook my head. I finally reached the end of the vent and put down my flashlight and knife. I grabbed the openings with my fingers and pushed it out slowly to make sure I didn't make any noise.

Once I laid the vent away and on the floor of the pharmacy, I grabbed my stuff and crawled into the drug store. I shined the light around the store, but I saw no walkers around. I looked around for supplies and drugs for the group. I found a cloth bag that I used to fill with everything I found.

I mostly stuck the important things into the bag. Once the bag was filled, I did a quick double check to make sure I didn't miss anything important. I went back to the vent and pushed the bag in first. I put my knife back into my belt loops and went into the vent. I flashed the light around to make sure no rats were coming and pushed the bag further to the exit.

As I got to the exit of the vent I pushed the bag out and then I crawled out. I stood up and put the flashlight back into my pocket. I looked over to my right seeing Daryl leaning against the wall; crossbow in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He looked over at me and gave me a smile which I returned. He took one last drag and flicked his cigarette bud out of sight. He walked over to me and said "I knew ya could do it."

He leaned his face towards mine and gave me a rough yet passionate kiss.

"C'mon they're probably waitin' for us," Daryl said as he picked up the medicine bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Yeah it's getting late," I said as I picked my bow and arrows up.

He nodded and we headed back to the car and his motorcycle. The whole gang was there when we arrived and were loading items they found into the trunk. Daryl handed Rick the bag and told him what we found.

Rick nodded and put the bag into the trunk. Once everything was in the trunk and situated, Daryl and I got on his bike while the others got into the car. We rode off back to the prison, knowing today's supply hunt was a fulfilling one.


	18. Let's go Huntin'

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Let's go Huntin'

About six months ago we brought some of the Woodbury people back to our camp and now it's pretty much a full house at the prison. It's hard finding time to be with Daryl both romantically and just for a talk. The only time I really see him is when we are in bed, both tired from our duties around the prison.

Usually we'll be able to steal a kiss here or there, but it's been getting even harder because I feel like we bring a new person in every day making our privacy slip away even more. I really can't remember the last time we were able to have sex without having to be quiet or someone walking in on us.

I walked into our cell and sat on our bunk and ran my hand through my slowly drying short brown hair. I just came from the showers which took about thirty minutes to even get one because of the line. Usually I style my hair into a punk rock look with the front sticking up and kind of pointy, , but today I just decided to keep it flat and style it to the side. I let out a sigh and heard boots walking towards me.

Daryl sat down and asked "Rough day?"

"Yeah, it's just been a bit crazy around here," I said looking over at him.

"Tell me about it. Everywhere I turn I run inta someone. I just wanna be alone for a bit. Let's go huntin' me and you. Get away for a bit," he said looking down at me.

"I'd love too, we do need to get away from here," I said to him.

He nodded and said, "Come on let's get our stuff together."

We packed a light bag for our overnight hunting trip and got our tent together. Daryl had the tent in his left hand and his crossbow in his right. I had the backpack on my back and bow in my right hand. We made our way out of the prison and towards the gates to go into the woods. When we hit the yard of the prison we got stopped by Carl and Rick.

"Where you two headed?" Rick asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Out huntin', we need to get away for a bit," Daryl said to him.

Rick nodded his head and said, "Alright, be careful you guys."

We nodded our heads and Daryl patted Rick on the shoulder. We walked towards the gate and headed for the woods.

We've been in the woods for about three hours and the sun finally set over the small camp we set up. We just finished eating some squirrel we caught earlier in the woods. I was sitting in between Daryl's legs with my back against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms on top of his, with my hands in his own. As we watched the small fire we made earlier burn, we talked about some of are moments together.

"Remember when ya took my crossbow?" Daryl asked me while he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"How can I forget? You nearly ripped my head off, you were so angry," I replied with a giggle.

"I was pissed, ya couldn't even use it. I'm pretty sure that's how I lost most of my arrows," he said with a slight chuckle against my neck.

"I wasn't that bad. I had a few hits," I said with a smirk.

Daryl snorted and said, "Yeah one hit outa seven walkers ain't bad."

"Shut up Daryl, it was my first time," I said pouting.

"Pfft... uh-hu keep tellin' yourself that," He said chuckling some more.

* * *

I thought about that day, the group and I were stopped at some kind of convenience store after the CDC blew up. We checked for some food and stuff. While we were occupied searching the store apparently, some walkers found a way to slip in unnoticed until Sofia and Carl saw them and screamed.

We all ran to see what was going on and saw seven walkers coming for us. Daryl left his crossbow on a table and was going towards them with his knife. The others were trying to grab their weapons and my weapon was out of reach, so I decided to grab his crossbow. I loaded it the best I could and fired at a walker and missed completely sending it into the wall.

"The hell kid get off my crossbow," Daryl nearly yelled as he killed another walker.

I could see the anger in his eyes. Maybe taking his crossbow wasn't the best idea, but it was too late now. I loaded it again and fired, thankfully the arrow lodged itself right between the eyes of a walker coming towards me. I fired a few more times with more misses, but some landed in the attended targets just not the head. Finally it was all over and we could all relax and take a breath. Daryl stormed over to me with a glare that made me want to hide in a hole.

"What the fuck do ya think ya were doin'? That's my crossbow!" He snarled at me.

"It was the closest weapon I could reach, I wasn't thinking," I said looking up at the raging man.

"That ain't a good 'nough excuse, don't ever touch it again, or ya be sorry," Daryl said as he took his weapon from my shaking hands.

He stormed away shaking his head and mumbling under his breath, he retrieved his arrows and stalked off somewhere. That's the day I learned never ever touch Daryl Dixon's crossbow or you'll feel his wrath.

* * *

I felt Daryl nuzzle my neck some more and say, "Where'd ya go kid?"

"Just thinking about that day," I said to him.

"Ya remember how bad ya sucked," Daryl said.

"No, I remembered how much you scared me," I said.

"Yeah, didn't mean to scare ya so much, just don't like people handlin' my baby," He said kissing my neck.

"Yeah I know. Do you think you will let me handle it again, give me a lesson?" I asked him while I leaned my head to the side as he kissed up my neck.

"Mm... Maybe," He said in my ear.

Daryl started nipping at my ear and kissing and sucking the spot just behind it. He pulled me tighter against him and slid his hands under my shirt touching my tummy and sliding his hands up and down. I could feel his arousal on my lower back. He started to nip and suck at every part he knew that got me to go crazy. I started moaning his name and dug my small fingers into his thighs.

He stopped and went back to my ear and said, "Go to the tent, while I put out the fire."

I nodded and got up with Daryl's help. I walked into our tent and waited for him to come in. As soon as he walked in and locked the tent, our mouths connected. We kissed hungrily for each other, it has been awhile since we could be so intimate with each other. He laid back on the blanket we had on the floor with me on top.

I disconnected our mouths and started kissing his scruffy jaw line and down his neck. I was never a person to be in control, but sometimes it was fun to experiment and do it for Daryl when he wants me too. I started kissing down his collarbone nipping his skin here and there.

His hands ran up and down my back and sometimes stopped to squeeze my ass. I started taking off his shirt one button at a time leaving kisses down until the end. He pulled up to rid himself of the shirt and as he took off his I pulled mine over my head.

Daryl reached around my back to unclasp my bra and pulled it off tossing it to the side. He took the left one into his mouth and used his left hand to play with the right. Once he switched sides and I was ready to have more fun, I pushed him back to lay on the blanket. We kissed and he held me close skin to skin.

Eventually we broke away and I headed back south to his man hood. I unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the side and undid his zipper and, button to his pants. I pulled them down with his help of shifting and maneuvering and tossed them to the side with his boxers following.

Daryl was lying naked before me, no matter how many times I see him it makes me get all giddy inside. I placed kisses up his left thigh and ran my hand up his right. He let out a groan and I looked up at him, he narrowed his eyes which told me to stop teasing. I smirked at him and went to his dick and flicked my tongue over the head.

He hissed and tipped his head back. I licked up from the base to the tip and engulfed him in one swift movement. I went about half way on his dick and used my hand to help with the rest. As I bobbed my head up and down in different rhythms and sucked and moaned around him, he put one hand in my hair and one gripping the sheets.

"Fuck kid," he groaned and pulled me off of him.

"Don't want to cum to early, didn't even get to start with ya yet," he said and flipped us over.

He kissed from my collarbone up and whispered in my ear, "You're turn."

I let a small whimper knowing this was going to be good. He kissed down to my breast and sucked on them again while his hand reached into my pants and under my panties.

He ran two fingers over my slit and let out a deep growl, "You're so wet for me sweetheart."

He pulled his hand out and moved his body down towards my jean clad legs. He unbuttoned them and took them off tossing it somewhere. Then he took my panties and tossed them somewhere too.

He stood on his knees looming over me taking in my naked appearance. His lust filled eyes gave me a shiver that shot down my entire body. He smirked and started kissing my inner thigh. He nipped and sucked each part of my right thigh making me impatient and moaning.

He moved to my center and looked up at me with a smirk, "Ya want this."

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms under my legs and held the front of my thighs near my pelvis with his hands. He flicked my clit a few times with the tip of his tongue, then lapped at my entrance. He set a rhythm with his tongue, going fast to slow, to somewhere in between.

After about a few minutes of Daryl fucking me with his tongue I couldn't take it anymore, I was whimpering and moaning and trying to move my hips, but Daryl was holding me down with his arms. Daryl finally stuck a finger inside me as he continued working his tongue on my little bundle of nerves.

He finally put another finger in and continued his work. I wanted to let go badly, but couldn't, I am so close. Daryl removed his tongue from my center and moved up my body towards my face. His tongue was replaced by is thumb moving his fingers in a fast hard rhythm.

"Cum for me darlin', I know ya can." He said huskily in my ear.

Those words pushed me over the edge and my muscles tightened on his fingers. Daryl kissed at my neck while his fingers helped bring me down. Daryl pulled his fingers out and licked them off one by one while looking me in the eyes.

I hated when he did that after we ate and he needed to clean them, but at this moment it was sexy. I let out a whimper because of the way he was gazing intensely into my eyes. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and leaned over me with both of his forearms by my head.

He was on his knees in between my legs and I felt his man hood rubbing my entrance. He leaned his head in and kissed me deeply, I could taste myself on his tongue. He pushed himself into me in one swift motion with a grunt in my mouth.

I moaned into his mouth at the feeling of him deep inside me, since it's been a while it kind of feels like the very first time again. He pulled away from our kiss and leaned his face into my neck. He started kissing and sucking it again, but wasn't moving inside me.

I rocked my hips, trying to get him to move. He thankfully got the message and started to thrust in and out in fast hard movements. We were meeting each other thrust for thrust and enjoying this moment. I could feel my orgasm building again and started moaning louder than earlier. Daryl was close too, I could feel him start to tense a bit.

He went to my ear again and whispered breathily, "Cum for me Timi, I want to feel ya so bad."

I tilted my head back a bit and let out a loud "Daryl."

I clamped down on his cock deep inside me and I felt him tense and spill himself inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and we both laid there catching our breath. I carelessly ran my fingers up and down Daryl's back and earned myself a slight shiver from the handsome man on top of me.

"Stop," He mumbled with a smirk on his face.

I smiled and silently giggled a little. He raised up on his arms for support and placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you," I said looking into his blue eyes.

"I love ya too," he said.

We kissed passionately for a while until he pulled out of me and rolled over onto my right. He pulled me over to him and I laid my head on his chest and my arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Night," Daryl said.

"Night," I said back to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with someone kissing my shoulder, neck, and spot behind my ear. I felt Daryl's manhood poke my lower back and his hands running up and down my hip. Sometime last night we must have turned over spooning each other.

"Ya awake," He said to me.

"Yeah," I said even though he knew, because he's a hunter and knows the changes in breathing and movement.

"Good," was all he said and raised my leg onto his hip.

His left arm was under me and grabbing my breasts. His other arm went down my tummy to my entrance and stuck two fingers inside me. I leaned into him and moaned his name. He let a deep growl out in response to my actions.

"You're so wet baby, and I barely even touched ya yet," He said in my ear.

I whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of me.

"Relax, I gotcha," he said to me.

He slipped himself inside me and held my leg over his. He was kissing my neck and slamming into me in a quick pace. He moved his hand from my leg and grabbed my hand and enlaced our fingers. I looked over towards Daryl's face and he kissed me deeply.

His tongue mingled with mine while he kept fucking me hard and rough. I felt myself start to come undone and pulled away from our kiss to moan his name. He grunted and sped his thrust faster than before. I came around him and he let go inside of me. We both moaned each other's name as we came. He kissed my cheek and pulled out of me. He rolled me over to face him and kissed my forehead.

"Mornin'," he mumbled with a smirk.

"Morning," I said with a smile.

"I like wakin' up to ya," he said and pulled me close to him.

"I like waking up to you too," I said.

He pecked me on the lips and asked, "Ya want to learn how to use my crossbow?"

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you're the only person I'll let touch my baby," He said looking into my eyes.

"I'd love to learn how to use your crossbow," I said to him.

"Alright, come on lets go huntin'," He said and we got ready for my lesson.

* * *

It's been two hours since I started my lesson with Daryl. He taught me some more tips on tracking and directions. Daryl's crossbow was kind of heavy at first, but I'm getting used to it.

"Looks like some animal tracks, deer?" I said as we looked at the marks in the dirt.

"Yeah, doing good kid," He said as he carried my bow.

"I have a good teacher," I said smiling at him.

He smirked and shook his head. We continued to follow the deer tracks and got to a clearing in the woods. The deer we were tracking was pretty big and it was grazing about 8 feet in front of us.

"Line up the shot," Daryl said behind me.

I sighted the deer in the crossbow's scope and took a breath.

"Ya got this kid," Daryl said.

I made sure my sights were aimed at the right spot and pulled the trigger. The arrow whizzed through the air and embedded itself right into the upper body of the deer puncturing an organ. The deer dropped to its side and laid limply on the ground.

"Damn, nice shot babe. Couldn't have done it better myself," Daryl said he patted me on the back.

I smiled at him and he smirked back and asked, "What?"

"Just thinking, this is kind of nice. Almost feels normal," I said to him.

"Yeah, it does. It be perfect if we didn't have to worry about dead fucks every few minutes," He said and kissed me on my cheek.

We walked over towards the deer and Daryl pulled out his arrow. He cleaned the arrow off on his pants and handed it to me. I stuck it back into the arrow holder on the crossbow with the others. After about an hour after Daryl did whatever he had to do to the deer, we were headed back to the prison with the food in hand.

Once we got to the prison we dropped off the meat to the kitchen and dropped are stuff in our cell. We took a shower, separately, and returned to our cell after dinner. By this time it was night time and we were lying in bed together with my head on his chest like always. He ran his hand through my hair soothingly as we laid quietly in the darkness.

"We should go huntin again sometime," Daryl spoke breaking the silence.

"Definitely, hunting with you is amazing," I said trying to stay awake.

"Pfft… I know you're not talkin' about huntin'," he said with a light chuckle.

"You're such a perv," I said to Daryl with a giggle.

"Didn't hear ya complaining last night," He said to me.

I looked up at him and he was smirking and gave me a wink.

"Night Daryl," I said shaking my head with a smile on my lips.

"Night Timi," Daryl said.

I fell asleep dreaming about my huntin' trip with Daryl and hoping to do it again soon.


	19. Feeling Sick

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Feeling Sick

I haven't been feeling good lately, I could barely eat or sleep. Daryl was concerned of course, but I was just thinking that all the stress from the supply run a few days ago was getting to me. The supply run wasn't bad, but we did lose Zach Beth's boyfriend. The walkers actually fell from the ceiling, it was kind of crazy. I was walking towards the steps inside the cell block, but stopped when I saw Daryl coming down them.

"Hey," Daryl said as he grabbed my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Hey," I said back with a slight smile on my face.

"Have ya ate yet?" Daryl asked me with a stern face.

"Uhh... no," I said avoiding Daryl's face.

"Ya get any sleep last night while I was on watch?" Daryl asked.

"A little," I said finally getting the courage to look at him.

"Kid, ya haven't eatin' a full meal in three days and haven't got much sleep either," He said looking worried.

"I know, I just haven't been feeling good," I said.

"I know, c'mon let's get some breakfast and see if ya can keep it down," He said and he guided me out of the cell block to go outside to the courtyard for breakfast.

Daryl grabbed the two bowls handed to us from an ex Woodbury resident and we sat on a bench away from the other people.

"Here, eat and no fussin'," Daryl said as he handed me a bowl.

Today's breakfast looked like yellow rice and some kind of vegetables from Rick's garden. How did we get yellow rice? I really don't know. I took a spoonful of it and ate it. It was only my first bite and I was already feeling queasy, but I toughened it out because Daryl watched to make sure I ate it completely.

"Good girl, hopefully you'll feel better after this," He said and started eating his breakfast.

After about five minutes of eating in silence, Daryl was almost finished with his and I was barely half way. I leaned my head on his shoulder and picked at my food.

"Take your time, don't wantcha to blow chunks," He said smiling down at me.

I just nodded and continued leaning on him.

"Hey, I hate to leave ya sweetheart, but I have to help Rick with somethin'," Daryl said looking at me.

"Its fine, I'll be okay," I said looking up at him.

"Alright, just try to finish you're food and go get some sleep, okay?" Daryl said to me.

"Okay," I said.

He nodded, kissed my forehead, and went off to find Rick. I tried to finish my food, but decided to toss it and put it into the bin to be washed. I walked to our room and I was almost there until I got light headed and the room started to spin. I tried to grab the support pole of the bunk, but I kind of just collapsed on the floor and everything went dark.

* * *

3rd Person Pov

Carol was walking around to the different cells to collect clothes to be washed. She walked into Daryl's and Timi's room and dropped the bag of clothes she was carrying. She ran over to Timi and tried to wake her.

"Timi, honey can you hear me? Timi?" She said as she shook her shoulder, but got no response.

"Shit," she mumbled and quickly went to get Hershel who was with Beth down stairs.

"Hershel," She said breathlessly because of her panic.

"Carol what's wrong?" Hershel asked as he looked at the woman's panicked face.

"Timi she's passed out in her cell on the floor," she said tears threatening to spill.

Beth looked frightened and looked between her dad and Carol while holding baby Judith.

"Beth go get Daryl, Carol get me a wash cloth with cold water," He said as he hobbled towards the stairs.

Everyone went to do what they were told and as quickly as they could. Hershel got to her room and saw her still passed out on the floor.

"Timi can your hear me," He said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

There was no response so he turned her over and picked her up to put on the bunk. She was breathing slightly and looked a little pale. Carol entered the cell with a cold washcloth and gave it to Hershel. He took the cloth from her and dabbed it around Timi's face before he laid it over her forehead.

Outside Beth walked quickly over towards Daryl with fear written on her face.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, ready to make a run towards the prison if it's what he thinks the news is about.

"Timi passed out," Beth said to him.

He took off running as soon as the last word left her mouth. Daryl knew he shouldn't have left her alone this morning, and hated himself for it.

* * *

My Pov

I slowly opened my eyes at the feeling of something cold on my head.

"Try not to move, Timi. You need to rest," Hershel said looking at me as he sat next to me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You passed out on the floor of your cell," He answered.

"Oh," I said.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" He asked me.

"I don't know a few days, maybe more," I said to him.

"When was the last time you had your period," He asked me.

I thought hard for a minute, it was just about a week or two before me and Daryl went hunting, which was about a few weeks ago. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I said, "Oh my god."

"Have you been throwing up?" Hershel asked another question.

"Yeah," I said and swallowed hard.

I can't believe I'm pregnant, how could this happen, never mind that's a stupid question.

"Well congratulations, but I need you to stay in bed for a few days. You'll still need to take a test to be sure you are pregnant, but it seems to me you don't have a fever so chances are high. Your morning sickness is probably getting to you more because all the stress you've been putting yourself in. You need to take some time and relax, okay?" Hershel said.

"Yeah I will," I said.

All of a sudden Daryl came bursting through the curtain and into our room breathing heavy. He quickly went by my side and grabbed my hand.

"Ya okay?" He asked looking up and down my body.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said.

"I'll leave you two alone, to talk," Hershel said as he hobbled out of our room.

"What's wrong with ya?" Daryl asked as he took over where Hershel was sitting by my hip.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm pregnant Daryl," I said to him.

Daryl's eyes looked as wide as saucers and he stuttered out, "Pr… preg… pregnant."

I nodded my head and bit my bottom lip to hide my smile at his reaction.

"Wow, I'ma be a daddy," He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," I said feeling kind of scared thinking about what happened to Lori.

Daryl must have sensed it because he put a hand on my tummy and said, "I ain't gonna let aythin' happen to ya, ya and the baby will be just fine."

I nodded my head and Daryl leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Go to sleep kid, ya need to rest for our baby," Daryl said once he pulled away from our kiss.

"Okay, I love you Daryl," I said to him.

"Love ya too," Daryl said and kissed my cheek.

I soon drifted off to sleep, with the thought of a L'il Dixon on the way.


	20. Secluded from Daryl

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Secluded From Daryl

I was sitting inside a room at one end of the prison being secluded from everyone including Daryl. Beth had Judith in another room to seclude them also. We had to be secluded because we all were prone to catching the infection going around the prison. Apparently people were coming down with it and anyone who wasn't exposed to it had to keep their distance from people who have.

Sadly Daryl was exposed to it when he helped out in cell block D when some of the infected turned and terrorized the cell block. Apparently they contracted a virus from the pigs we had on Ricks little make shift barn, and everyone could have it. Since I'm pregnant I was on the highest risk with baby Judith because it's not just my immune system being affected.

I was leaning against the door of the room wondering what was happening. The only light I had was a small lantern that we had found on a supply run. There was no windows in the room so the rest of the room was pretty dark.

"Hey, ya okay?" I heard Daryl ask from behind the door.

"Yeah, how about you?" I asked him.

"I'm Fine, I'm gonna go on a run with Michonne, Bob, and maybe Tyreese. We're going to that veterinary college about fifty miles away from here. We're going to see if they have anythin' to help fight this disease," Daryl said.

"Okay, please be careful Daryl," I said leaning up against the door.

"I will, you too. Keep our baby safe," Daryl said.

"I will," I said.

"I'll be back by tomorrow night, hopefully," He said.

"I love you Daryl," I said leaning my hand against the door even though he couldn't see it.

"Love ya too kid," He said and I heard his boots walking away from the door, getting fainter and fainter until I heard them no more.

I sighed and decided to look around the room to see if I could find anything to entertain me. After about thirty minutes of searching around the small room all I found that was interesting was some paper, a clipboard, pencils, and a stress ball.

For a few hours I played with the stress ball, I got to at least 245 by tossing it up and down in my hand, until I dropped it. Then I got hungry and decided to eat some canned peaches that I brought with me. After I ate half the can, I put the food to the side and started to doodle on the paper.

I decided to draw the backside of Daryl with his crossbow in his right hand. I started off drawing his head and long hair, then worked my way down towards his vest with angel wings, and then I drew his lean arms first the left and then the right. I moved on to drawing his crossbow in his right hand.

It started to look pretty good so far. I finished the rest of the outline by drawing his pants and boots. After I finished the basic outline, I added all the little details I could and shadowing. Once I felt my masterpiece was as good as it was going to get I flipped it over and wrote:

'Daryl Dixon- The love of my life and the father of my unborn child. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I hope we'll be one happy family. – Timi'.

I smiled at my note on the back of the paper and laid back against the door. I rested my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. I don't know long I was asleep until I heard a knock on my door and Daryl's voice spoke, "Kid ya can come out now."

I didn't waste any time to jump up from where I sat and opened the door. I threw my arms around him and inhaled his scent, which smelled like woods, sweat, and just Daryl.

"I'm guessin' ya missed me," he said as he held me tight.

"Of course I did," I said looking up at him.

"I missed ya too," Daryl said looking down at me.

He leaned his face down and gave me a kiss. Once we released ourselves from the kiss he said, "C'mon it's late, let's get to bed."

He went to grab my hand but stopped when he felt the paper.

"What's that?" Daryl asked looking at the paper in my hand.

"I just drew something to pass the time," I said looking at the paper.

"Can I see it," Daryl asked with a smirk.

I nodded and handed him the drawing.

"It's me," He said smiling a bit.

"Yeah," I said to him.

He flipped it over and read the note I put on the back, his smile widened and he said, "Thank ya kid, this means a lot. Can I keep it?"

"You're welcome Daryl and yes you can keep it," I said smiling at him.

He kissed me on the cheek and folded the paper and stuck it in his back pocket. We headed back to our cell and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	21. We All Fall Down

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

We All Fall Down

Everything came crumbling down just hours ago. It felt like a nightmare, it just happened so fast. The prison was destroyed and our group was scattered. I've been walking through the woods for hours now, the sun's getting low in the sky and I knew it was going to be dark soon.

I decided to scale a tree for the night and continue on tomorrow. As I laid in the tree that I felt was high enough to be out of reach from walkers I thought about Daryl. I had no clue if he was alive or dead. I reflected on the last couple of hours I had with my boyfriend.

* * *

"Ha-ha that tickles Daryl," I said giggling.

"I'm just talkin' to my baby," he said as his scruffy goatee tickled my tummy.

"Yeah, but your goatee tickles," I said as I tried to control by giggles.

"Your mama is ticklish kid, were gonna have to double team 'er one day," Daryl said talking to my tummy.

"No, that's horrible," I said still in my giggle fit.

Daryl laughed and pulled my shirt down after he placed a kiss on my tummy. He climbed up to my face and had a smirk on his face.

"Ya think I'm gonna be a good father?" Daryl asked his face suddenly turning serious.

I followed suit and became serious and replied, "I think you'll be the best father ever, this baby is lucky to call you his daddy. I know you'll protect him and teach him everything you know."

He smiled again and kissed my lips.

"C'mon lets go get some food," Daryl said.

We had breakfast and went about our day. Daryl went to ask Rick about where Carol was. I went back to our cell to put the laundry, some of us did yesterday, away. While I folded the laundry there was a blast and shook the prison. I ran outside to see what was going on and stood with the small group by the fence.

Daryl, Rick and Tyrese came and joined us by the fence. Just outside the prison The Governor was there with a group and a tank staring us down. I was petrified because I knew this will turn out into a full on war. Rick decided to go down and see if he could talk The Governor into standing down and work on a compromise.

The rest of us started to line up against the fence to see what was going to happen. Daryl told us if things head south that we go to the bus. I wanted to believe everything was going to be okay, but deep down I knew that wouldn't be the case. Daryl distributed guns to each of us by the fence and we took aim if shit started to go down.

"Timi," Daryl said to me and when I looked over at him he continued, "if we have to go, I want ya to run to the bus, don't worry 'bout me. When I tell ya to go, ya go."

"But Daryl," I started to say, but he cut me off, "No but's, ya get on that bus no matter what. I'll find ya Kid."

"Okay," I said, but it hurt to say it.

We went back to watching Rick try to compromise with The Governor. The Governor took out Michonne and Hershel and put them on their knees in front of him. Next thing I know things take a turn for the worst and Hershel's head is getting chopped off by The Governor with Michonne's katana.

Rick started shooting and everyone followed suit and chaos broke out. Some people started to fall back once the tanker started coming full force ahead. Once The Governors people got closer towards us Daryl yelled to me, "Go now!"

I hesitated for a moment, but took off running. I got caught up by a few walkers, but then one of the Governors people came out of nowhere and just missed my arm. I hid behind a wall and returned fire. Luckily my aim was right on point and I killed the guy. When I went to head for the bus it was already gone, I had no clue where Daryl was and walkers were filling the prison fast. I made my way out and headed to the woods and never looked back.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining brightly, high in the sky and making me squint. I looked out towards the woods and saw some train tracks a few miles east. I decided to follow them and maybe they'll lead me to some kind of civilization. I got down from the tree and started walking in the direction of the tracks.

Once I got on the tracks I started heading north and see where it takes me. As time went on I ran into a sign with a map that said 'Terminus- Sanctuary for all'. I got a little scared to go to that place, we all know how Woodbury turned out. I wasn't sure if this place could be trusted, but it's the only option I got. I continued down the tracks heading to the place called Terminus. Eventually my tummy started to growl and I let out a sigh.

"I'll find us some food soon baby, hopefully," I said holding my tummy.

I got further up the tracks, but found at least eight walkers in front of me. I hung back trying to keep myself undetected so I can make a break for it into the woods. I knew I couldn't fight them off because my bow and arrows was left at the prison and all I had was my knife. When I felt it was safe I bolted to my left and headed through the woods.

I stopped to catch my breath and see how far I was from the tracks. I don't think I went too far, I might be able to head through the woods for a while before I head to the tracks again. I found some berries that were good to eat and took a few handfuls.

I ate some and I put some in a bandana Daryl had found a few months ago at this house we raided. He gave it to me just in case I ever needed it, and I'm glad he did. I stuck the bandana in my back pocket and continued walking.

I must have walked further than I thought and found myself on the road. It was getting late again so I knew I had to sleep somewhere. I found a van that looked sturdy enough to stay undetected by walkers, and a nice place to sleep. I opened the door to the back seat and checked for any walkers.

Luckily it was abandoned so I hopped in and got cozy for the night. I eventually fell asleep with dreams of seeing Daryl again. I woke up the next morning with a bad case of morning sickness. I checked to make sure the coast was clear before I made my way towards a tree and threw up a bit.

I decided to take a leak before I head off and ate some more of the berries I found yesterday. I made my way through the woods and wound up in a cemetery. I was thinking that maybe there would be a funeral home around here that I can get some rest.

As I walked through the cemetery I saw a headstone that said "Beloved Father" which made me think of Hershel. I couldn't imagine what Maggie and Beth are going through right now if there alive. I hope their okay, I hope everyone's okay. I paid a silent respect for Hershel at the grave and continued towards the funeral home.

When I got there it was silent and looked pretty well. I opened the door slightly with my knife in hand and knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes, but heard nothing. I went in and closed the door behind me. It was really nice in the home, its interior design was very nice and very floral.

I looked around a bit and found a dead walker in the basement area, it was made up to look almost human again, to be at peace. It was kind of sweet of whoever did this, they felt they were still people and needed proper respect. I took one last look and made my way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

I looked through the cabinets and found some peanut butter, jelly, and pig's feet. Eww pig's feet, I bet Daryl would eat something like that. What dawned on me was that there was barely any dust on the food, someone must have put it here recently. Just in case they came back I took a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly.

I found a spoon in a drawer and started eating some peanut butter. It was so good to have real food in my stomach, I hope the baby appreciates it too. Once I felt stuffed, I put the lid back on the jar and went into the parlor and looked around. It had chairs set up facing an empty opened casket.

There was also a piano set up, I bet Beth would have played it and sang some songs. I laughed at the thought, she always helped lighten the mood with a song. If I could play anything other than Auld Lang Syne and another basic piano song I'd be playing it right now.

I decided to lay across the chairs to go to sleep because laying in a casket kind of creeps me out. Daryl would sleep in anything, I bet he wouldn't even hesitate to hop on in there and sleep. I fell asleep thinking about the group and what we'd be doing if the prison hadn't fallen.

* * *

I woke up the next morning not feeling any morning sickness. It's funny they call it morning sickness yet you can get it at any time. I walked around and looked through some drawers and found a back pack in one, I found a few shirts and pants that I could use. They were kind of big, but since I'll start showing soon it'll be perfect to wear. I changed out of my old ones and stuck them in an empty drawer.

I made my way to the kitchen and had some breakfast, I found about a dozen bottles of water and took two out of the twelve. I drank a little of the one and had the other in my bag. Once I felt I was ready to head out again I stuck the peanut butter, jelly, spoon, and half drunken water bottle in the bag. I found a paper and pen earlier so I decided to write to whoever finds it.

"Dear stranger, my names Timi and I recently got separated from my group and boyfriend when our prison got destroyed by a crazy man called The Governor. I have no clue who's still alive, but I'm hoping we'll all be reunited one day. I miss everyone deeply, but the person I miss the most is of course my boyfriend Daryl Dixon, he was always protecting me and just being there for me.

I'm also pregnant with his baby, we were so happy to be having one of our own. It might be a horrible place to raise a baby, but I don't care our family kind of feels complete in a weird way. I hope to find him someday, whether he's dead or alive just to find closure.

I love Daryl so much and if you ever run into him one day can you pass on this message. I think that about sums it up and by the way I'm heading to some place called Terminus which is where the train tracks end. Hopefully it's safe there, but is there really a safe place anymore? I'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading this, if you did I appreciate it. Stay safe, and the best of wishes to you, Timi"

I finished the letter and left it on the table for someone to find. It might be kind of stupid, but it made me feel better getting my feelings out. I took one last glance around the funeral home before I left and walked down the road to the unknown.

* * *

Daryl's Pov

I've been hanging with Beth since the prison was destroyed. She got through to me yesterday about everything in my life. I just finally broke after all this time, but I still missed my other half. Timi was out there somewhere alive or dead and I'm not there with 'er and my unborn child.

Beth and I found this funeral home just off the woods. We checked the place for any walkers, but found none. I helped wrap Beth's ankle up because earlier it got caught in a bear trap. I was teaching 'er how to use my crossbow, but it reminded me of the time I showed Timi.

I missed 'er so much and I wish I knew if she was alright. We went to the kitchen and dug in the cupboards and found some food. Some was missing and it looked recent because there was barely any dust on the jars. I decided to eat some jelly and save the pig's feet for later.

"Daryl look," Beth said as she handed me a piece of paper with writin' on it.

"What is it?" I said grabbin' the paper from 'er.

"It has Timi's name on it, I think she was here," Beth said smilin' at me.

I read the paper and it almost brought me to tears, keyword almost.

"I never seen you smile so bright," Beth said making me come out of my thoughts.

"She's alive," is the only thing I could say.

"Yeah, how long ago do you think she was here?" She asked.

"Probably a day or so ago, but we should eat and rest up before we go back out," I said as I folded the message into a small square.

She nodded and started to eat her peanut butter. I took out the picture Timi drew of me about a week ago, when she was secluded from the sick, and put the note inside there. I stuck them both into my back pocket and continued to eat with Beth. The whole rest of the day as I set alarms up and slept in the casket listenin' to Beth sing, I thought about how my girl and baby were alive and well.


	22. Reflecting on the Group

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Reflecting on the Group

It's been a long week or days, I kind of lost track of time after everything fell apart at the prison. I haven't found anybody from my group yet and I was starting to worry if I'll ever see any of them again. It started to get really stormy outside so I decided to head off the tracks into the woods to find some kind of shelter.

Just off the tracks I found a cute little hut that should keep me dry and safe from the fast approaching storm. While I stayed inside the small little hut somewhere in the middle of the woods about a mile from the train tracks I decided to think about how close I really got to my 'family' that I've been with for at least two years since the whole world gone to hell.

Rick

Where do I begin with Rick? Well I'm not sure, but I guess I'll start in the beginning. When I first met him it was when he found us in the city more like Glenn found him. Then he handcuffed Merle up on the roof, at that time I really had no feelings for either of the Dixons, but this is about Rick. Any way I didn't really interact with Rick until um… I think after Carl was shot.

Sometime after that, Rick and I decided to map out some of the woods when we were still searching for Sofia. Rick was really sweet to me, told me a few stories about Carl and being a sheriff to pass the time. I also shared some stories with him. He was kind of like a father to me, he even asked me about seeing how Shane was changing. I agreed that Shane has been acting quite edgy and off his rocker lately, but I'm not a judgy person.

Once things at the farm didn't work out, Rick started to dive into the leader role. We had some moments here and there before finding the prison, but things were kind of hectic. Once Lori died and he went to crazy town I made sure not to bother him to much so he could work things out. When everything calmed down a bit and things were semi-normal Rick had me help out with the farm, fencing, and keeping an eye out on Carl and Judith.

He said he appreciated Daryl and I, and couldn't ask for better friends in this crazy world. Rick and Daryl had a special brotherhood kind of relationship and it was fun watching it unfold. The last time I saw Rick he was getting shot at by the governor while hiding behind a flipped over bus. I wonder if he's okay and with L'il Ass Kicker and Carl.

* * *

Carl

Adorable little Carl, well I guess he isn't little any more. Both mentally and physically. I remember when I first met Carl he was so young and still held on to the youth. Now he's all grown up and he's witnessed to many horrible things, but it slowly turned Carl into a man.

I guess in this world you have to grow up faster than you'd have to in the old world. Carl and I got along great since I've been in the group. He was like a little brother to me in a way, we'd hang out when I'd look after him and Sofia. This one time at the prison, Carl and I were searching around different rooms for anything useful. He knew I hated spiders or any creepy crawly for that matter.

He found a spider in one of the rooms we were searching and decided to freak me out. He snuck up behind me while I was digging through a drawer and put it on my shoulder. Once I noticed the brown spider crawling down my shoulder, I flipped out. Carl was laughing so hard and turning red as I jumped around the room trying to get it off me. When I finally got the spider of I pushed the boy softly on the shoulder with a glare and said I hate you.

Of course I wasn't to mad at him because sometimes he needs a distraction. I did get him back though with a little help from his dad and Daryl. Poor Carl was so scared after our prank that he never pranked me that bad again. Once he got older we grew apart a bit, but once things calmed down a bit after the governors first attempt at the prison, Carl and I grew our little sister/brother bond back. I hope he's okay and with his dad and Judith, I think they need each other more than ever right now.

* * *

Carol

Carol and I used to get along great, well kind of. At first she was shy and didn't speak much like me because of her husband Ed, but after he died she came out of her shell a bit more and became like a motherly figure to me in a way. I remember when we were at the CDC; Sofia, Carl, and I were messing around in the rec room because I kind of became a babysitter for the kids.

Carol took me aside and thanked me for being so good with Sofia and that if I ever needed to talk she would be happy to. Then after Sofia got lost in the woods I felt bad that I didn't help before she ran off, but I don't think there was much I could have done. I helped look for little Sofia for a while and helped Carol get through the hard time.

We got pretty close after we found Sofia in the barn, sometimes I think she tries to mother me from time to time to fill the void with Sofia, so I don't really mind it if it makes her feel better. She's a really sweet lady, even when she found out that Daryl and I were a couple she gave me some advice and encouragement. Even when we got to the prison and everything that went on with the governor she was there for me.

She always knew how to make me feel a little bit better and we had some tender moments between each other. I had no clue where Carol was when the governor attacked our prison, she definitely wasn't at the prison. Hopefully she's okay and I'll see her again in the near future.

* * *

Maggie

Even though Maggie came into our group after a few months of already being together her and her family kind of became ours. Maggie and I became close real fast while on the farm. She was like a big sister to me in a way. Even though it's the zombie apocalypse we liked to joke and have fun with each other. We used to tease each other about our relationships.

I love her and Glenn together, I think they make the cutest couple ever. She likes to say the same thing about Daryl and me. After the whole thing with the governor and we were taken. I feel that incident really brought us closer together. I remember this one day just after we brought the people from Woodbury back to the prison me and Maggie were killing some zombies at the fence.

We were having this interesting debate of what kind of ice cream is better. I don't know why or how we started to talk about ice cream, but that's usually what happens when we're together. She was saying chocolate was better and I was saying vanilla was better.

Eventually Sasha got into our little debate with her own favorite ice cream which was mint chocolate chip. That was one of the most interesting topic we've had talked about in this walker infested world and I miss those fun days with my friends. I really hope Maggie's alright; I would love to have another weird topic to debate about again.

* * *

Beth

Beth… hmm she's the sweetest and most caring person in this cold depressing world. Sometimes she would be naïve and just youthful, but since Judith came along she's kind of grown into a woman. Beth and I were close in the prison, we also used to spend some time together on her father's farm too.

She sang a lot which made things feel good for a little while, just to escape from everything. Beth and I had our fun discussions, like her sister and I. All three of us were good friends and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just hope she's okay after witnessing her father's head getting cut off by that psycho Governor. Hopefully Beth's with Maggie and they're pulling themselves together.

* * *

Glenn

Glenn my best buddy, kind of. I knew Glenn since I found the group at their camp. He was always an awkward funny guy. We had some fun times together and paired up on a few supply runs in the beginning. I used to tease him when he first started to develop feelings for Maggie.

He'd get all flustered and stutter out his words. He was so adorkable sometimes you couldn't help, but pity Glenn. After the whole thing with the governor and stuff Glenn really started to become stronger and a true fighter. Maggie and Glenn are an awesome couple in this world aside from Daryl and I. Hopefully he's okay because he was still a little sick from the infection, hopefully he made it out on the bus.

* * *

Michonne

Well we haven't known each other for too long, but we've known each other for at least six or seven months now. Even though most of the time she was out hunting the Governor. From the times we've spent together we've slowly been forming a small type of friendship. She was a nice lady once you've peeled back some of the walls she has up. She saw me working out once with Carl, I had found a long large stick and did a few moves that I knew would wow Carl.

Since I took karate before the world went to hell I still remembered a few simple moves. She was pretty impressed and so was half the prison, even Daryl was stunned that I could bust those kind of moves. Michonne and some of the others asked me if I could teach them a few things and sadly I'm usually not one to say no, so I taught them a few tricks that could be useful for fending off walkers or people. The last I saw Michonne, her arms were tied behind her back and near Hershel with the Governor. Hopefully she made it out of there and is okay.

* * *

Tyrese, Sasha, and Bob

I really don't know them all too well since they were knew to our group. They seemed like decent people. Sasha and I got along real well while hanging out at the prison. Basically out of all three of them I think I know Sasha the most and the best. Sasha. Maggie, and I always had are little girly conversations and teasing while hanging out.

Sometimes our men would come in at the most awkward times and they'd get all flushed, especially Glenn. Daryl couldn't really stand Bob, he did do some things that put our group in danger, but I think if we gave him a chance he'd start to make better decisions. Tyrese was dating Karen and he lost it after somebody burned her and David's body. I still had no clue who done it, but it sure was crazy. I wondered if they made it out alright.

* * *

Daryl

Last, but not least my handsome, strong, and protective boyfriend Daryl. Where do I start with the man that took my heart and gave me his. Okay I'm starting to sound like a sappy romantic. Of course Daryl didn't get along with anyone in the beginning, especially while his brother was around.

Daryl was the first person I met from the group, of course he gave me the cold shoulder and we didn't talk until the CDC. Then after all that with a few more weeks of a cold shoulder, we finally got together. Once we had our first kiss we were inseparable and he'd never let anything happen to me. I was his no matter what. We had so many moments together it's hard to keep track of them all.

He's the father of our unborn child and he is the man I can't stop thinking about. I just hope we find each other someday. I really don't want to have this baby alone, and honestly I'm really scared. I know he's out there somewhere and we'll make it to each other once again, just like always.

* * *

I finished up my thoughts about my 'family', saving my love for last. I quickly drifted off to sleep waiting for the storm to pass so I can get back on the tracks to find my 'family'.


	23. Reunions and A Crazy Place

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Reunions and A Crazy Place Called Terminus

I was slowly making my way towards terminus just following the tracks. I think I'm slowly losing my mind because for one I'm alone and two I've been talking to my baby, I mean really talking to it. I heaved a long sigh and decided to take a break from my journey. I stretched a bit near a tree and looked around my surroundings.

It seemed to be early afternoon maybe even a little before. I suddenly had an urge to pee, so I went a few feet away from the nearest tree and went to the bathroom. As I was doing up my pants I heard voices which made my heart beat fast. I hid behind the tree and tried to spot the voices that were coming towards me.

I griped my knife in my hands and had the backpack I found a few days ago at the funeral home on my back. I peeked around the tree and saw four figures walking down the tracks. I took in the four figures and my heart literally stopped at who was coming down the tracks. It was Rick, Carl, Michonne, and my Daryl. They walked a little farther and I walked up behind them, I knew they heard me because they all tensed and stopped in their tracks.

"Daryl," I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

They turned around and Daryl's face held so many emotions that I could barely make out. Daryl looked roughed up and so did Rick, but I wasn't worried about that right now, I'm just glad I'm reunited with part of my 'family'.

"Kid," Daryl said as he walked toward me.

I met him half way and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me tightly like he never wants to let me go again. He whispered into my hair, "I'm glad you're alright kid, I got your note at that funeral home."

"I'm glad you're alright too. You found my note?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Beth found it and showed it to me. Ya gave me hope kid," Daryl said still holding me close.

"I'm glad you found it. Where is Beth?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked out into the distance with a look of anger and made a growl.

"When we were at the funeral home walkers came in and I told her to go out front, wait for me. Some assholes took her, tried to catch up to the car, but they took her. How's the baby?" Daryl said looking at me with concern.

"The baby's fine, I haven't noticed any changes," I said to him.

He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I reunited with the rest of the small group and we all were happy to see each other once again. As we continued on to Terminus they told me about what transpired on each of their journeys and how they found each other.

They told me about Joe's group and how they tried to kill them, tried to rape Carl and were just no good. I didn't blame Daryl for being with them, he was alone and felt that they could help him out in a way. I'm just glad he saved Rick, Michonne, and Carl and didn't decide on walking away when he did. We walked for a few more hours and finally arrived outside some fences that were a part of Terminus.

* * *

We were trapped, I guess that's the best way to put it. We just arrived at Terminus an hour ago, maybe more or maybe less, but all I know is that half of my 'family' and I are stuck in a train car. At first it seemed like a decent place and be like the prison, but once we got to that grilling area things started to seem a little off.

When Rick started to spot all those different items that are group had it was very clear we were dealing with some horrible people. I don't even want to think what was on that grill, and if the charred human remains we saw wasn't enough of a clue, I don't know what was. I shouldn't have thought about that while trying to keep from vomiting in the tight confinement. I looked around the train car and with a little light barely shining through the little crack of the door.

We were in a slight huddle of sorts in a circle, and Rick was trying to come up with some plans to break out. Michonne was to my left and Daryl was to my right. Next to Michonne was Carl and next to him was Rick. Next to Rick was one of the new people that army guy Abraham and next to him was Rosita.

Next to Rosita was some scientist named Eugene and next to him was Bob and Sasha. Then next to Daryl was Glenn and Maggie. Then next to Maggie was a girl named Tara who was in the governors group that destroyed the prison. A little while later we were all sitting around trying to make makeshift weapons from our belts to shoelaces, and basically anything we could find in the train car.

I was making something out of Daryl's belt because he let me borrow it. Every five minutes Daryl would ask me if I was feeling okay and I just kept answering with a simple yes. Even though it was getting annoying after the tenth time, I knew he just wanted to keep an eye on me and the baby.

When we here noise from outside the train car we all stand waiting for the fight. To our surprise the top hatch of the train car opened and a can of tear gas was dropped in. Daryl pulled me by the arm and put me up against the wall shielding me. I closed my eyes and everything went by in a blur both literally and figuratively.

When everything cleared and the Termites had left the car I noticed that Rick, Glenn, Bob, and Daryl were taken. I prayed they would get out of this alive and hopefully all of us in the train car too. We all continued to finish up our makeshift weapons as good as we could. A little while later we all stop when we hear a loud explosion go off inside Terminus.

Then what sounded like a whole commotion going on outside from yelling to gun fire. We didn't know what was going on but hopefully it means we'll get out soon. While we wait to be rescued the scientist Eugene talked about how he helped engineer a weaponized disease to fight other weaponized diseases. He also mentioned that it could possibly help kill off the walkers. I still don't know if I believe him, but in the back of my mind I hope it's true.

Next thing I know the train cars door gets slid opened and we're met with chaos happening out side. We quickly escaped the car and helped kill walkers that were around us. We followed each other towards the fence and climbed up an over a blanket one of our group members threw on top of it. We went into the woods where Rick left his bag of weapons. Rick wanted to go kill the rest of the Terminus group but we all decided against it.

We figured if they didn't make it out the Walkers would get them. Carol came out of the woods and apparently she was the one who orchestrated the whole thing. Daryl gave her a hug and he got his crossbow back, Rick also gave her a hug. It was nice to have her back in our family. She guided us to a cabin where Rick and Carl were reunited with Judith and Sasha was reunited with Tyrese. After the sweet reunions we went back to the railroad and into the woods with my 'family'.


	24. On the Road Again

AN: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

On the Road Again

We camped out for the night and now were just walking through the woods, trying to find a new place to settle down at least for a little while. Daryl was walking beside me and we were towards the middle of the group. Michonne and a few others behind us.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked looking at me.

"I'm fine Daryl. I'll let you know if I'm not," I said to him.

I love how concerned Daryl is and making sure our baby and I are okay, but I feel like I can't handle my own. I'm only two and a half months pregnant, it's not like I'm going to pop anytime soon.

"Just making sure, don't want ya or the baby hurt," Daryl said softly.

"I know Daryl, I love you," I said with a small smile.

"Love ya too," Daryl said and put his eyes back in front of him.

We continued for a few more hours until we took a break. Daryl made me stay close to him because he likes keeping his eyes on me. I am prone for bad luck, but I think I can handle things. Eventually night fell upon us and I was sitting next to Daryl as he guarded camp. I had my head resting on his upper arm and we watched our surroundings.

"Ya can go sleep if you want," Daryl said to me.

"I'm not tired," I said back.

"Sure ya ain't, but don't complain later on," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I won't," I said with a smile pulling on my lips.

I heard footsteps coming towards us and I looked over to my right. Carol came over and sat next Daryl on his right side.

"Hey, you two," Carol said.

"Hey," I said to her.

Daryl just grunted barely glancing at the woman. Carol started talking to us and telling us what happened before and after the prison. I honestly didn't care what has happened, I'm just moving on. It seems that Daryl is too. We sat there for a bit before Daryl tensed next to me. He shot up and started walking towards the tree line. Carol started getting up with her gun, but Daryl held out a hand for her to stay.

"What is it?" Carol asked.

"Thought I heard something, but I don't see anything," Daryl said still looking intently out into the woods.

We all stayed like that for a few minutes and just watched our surroundings closely, but there was nothing. Daryl came back and sat down next to us. For the rest of the night the three of us stayed alert.

The next day we were walking through the woods once again. Daryl went off to find some food and I stayed with the group. It wasn't unbearably hot out today, but it was still pretty close. We heard a noise and we raised our weapons to the source. It was just Daryl returning with a couple of squirrels he bagged out in the woods. We started to walk again with Daryl once again by my side.

We kept walking, but we stopped in our tracks when we heard a man screaming for help. Carl insisted we go help whoever was calling out for someone to come to their aid. Rick caved and we all sprinted off to where the screams were coming from. The group quickly disposed of the four walkers trying to attack a priest on top of a boulder. We helped him down and he threw up because of the dead. I had to quickly look away or I'd be adding my own vomit.

Daryl grabbed my hand knowingly and ran his thumb in circles over the back of my hand. He looked at me with concern and smiled slightly with a nod, letting him know I'm okay. He nodded back and looked back at the priest talking with Rick. The guy said his name was Gabriel and that he had a church not too far from here. We weren't sure if we trusted him too much, but we let him lead us too it anyway.


	25. Take us to Church

AN: Thanks to everyone for following and favouring this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Miscarriage

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Take us to Church

He was right the church wasn't too far from where we were. It was a cute little church all white, a little run down but still looked in good condition considering the world going to hell. Part of the group went in to see if the church was any good and nothing there anything he wasn't telling us. I had to stay outside because it was "too dangerous" to go inside. Of course I'm pissed that Daryl won't let me do anything, it sucks that he's so overprotective.

I mean its sweet to a point, but I can handle a little bit of exertion and take on a walker or two. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I lost my expertise on how to stay safe and kill walkers. I just huffed and watched on as they searched the church. I also kept an eye on father Gabriel too, just because he's a man of god doesn't mean he's not capable of being another threat to us.

They came back out and said that it checked out. Abraham supposedly found a bus that could take us to Washington, but Rick and Michonne think it be best to have a break for a bit. After everything that's been happening I think a break would be perfect. Thankfully Rick agrees for a break and decided to at least settle down here for a bit until we know for sure how to get to Washington and being level headed about things.

We head inside and settle down slightly, but still keeping our guards up just in case this goes south. Gabriel tells Rick that there's a food bank in town, but its overrun. Rick goes with Michonne, Sasha, Bob, and ordered Gabriel to join him because he doesn't trust him.

"I'm gonna go get some water with Carol," Daryl said to me.

"Can I come?" I asked him.

He gave me that look that said "Hell no! Are you crazy?"

"Fine, just be careful," I said defeated.

"I will, you too. I'm only trying to keep ya safe alright," he said.

"I know," I said with a sigh.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. He left with Carol and I was left here to check out the church and hang out with the rest of the group.

"Are you angry that Daryl won't let you do things?" I heard Carl say from behind me.

He was almost as tall as me and his voice was getting deeper too. It's crazy how much he grew up since I've met him.

"Yeah, but I understand why he's doing it," I said with a shrug.

"I felt the same way when my father didn't want me getting hurt. It sucked, but I knew he was only protecting me, but don't worry he'll come around sometime," Carl said with a tight nod.

"Yeah, I guess," I said nodding.

"Do you want to check the church with me?" he asked.

"Sure, I have no one to tell me I can't," I said with a smirk.

Carl smiled with a slight chuckle, "true, come on let's go."

I walked around the church with Carl, both of us keeping our eyes out for anything suspicious or walkers. On one side of the house we found a message engraved into the wall. It said "You'll burn for this." Those were some very deep words, I wonder what father Gabriel did to receive this nice little message. Carl and I shared a look and we knew something was up with this guy.

Later on everyone returned back from each of their adventures and now we were all settled down eating dinner and just celebrating. It was nice to just relax and hang out with the gang, it's been a long time since we were able to do something like this. I sat next to Daryl in one of the pews and listened to everyone happy and chatting.

Abraham started toasting the group and telling us about going to Washington. Eugene tells us about D.C. and what could be there and Rick thinks through everything. Little Judith babbled happily at Rick, prompting him into saying that we'll do it. We all cheered happily and laughing at the toddler.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit," Daryl said softly to me.

I was about to ask to come, but was cut off, "No, ya can't come. I'll be back before ya know it."

"All right," I said.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed out side. I looked back at the group chatting amongst themselves and joking around. Than looked back at the door and sighed. I contemplated going out and looking for him but he'd probably be pissed if I did that. I let it go and got back into the conversation with our group.

About an hour later everyone dispersed, but there was no sign of Daryl. He said he'd be right back, but he hasn't come back yet.

"Hey Rick have you seen Daryl?" I asked him.

"No, haven't seen Carol either," Rick said looking serious.

"Do you think something happened," I asked worried that something did happen.

"I don't know, but we'll find them. Don't worry, Timi. They'll be alright," he said walking off.

I was following him, but he turned around and said, "Stay here. I don't need Daryl chewing my head off for letting his pregnant girlfriend get hurt."

"Fine," I said staying put.

Rick nodded and walked out with Tyrese. After a few minutes Rick returns with Sasha and Tyrese. They confront the priest and ask him where our people were. Three people going missing on his property is not a big coincidence. Gabriel states he doesn't know anything and starts blubbering about what he did to his congregation at the beginning of the fall and how he let them die.

A whistle comes from outside and we all go out to see what was happening. Bob was laying on the grass and it looked like his leg was missing. The church wall was marked with the letter A and I knew this is not good. We brought Bob inside and he told us about his bite and what happened with those Termites. It was horrible what happened to Bob and poor Sasha losing her boyfriend. I don't know how I'd feel if I lost Daryl. I just hope he's okay, and Carol too.

Rick and Abraham were arguing about going to D.C. right away. Thankfully Rick doesn't budge with the decision because Daryl and Carol are still MIA. Things get heated, but Tara, Glenn and Maggie agree to go with them if they help stop the Termites first. He reluctantly agrees to stay another half-day. Rick starts planning the ambush of the Termites, I had to stay here with Tyrese, Carl, Bob and Judith. I felt that was one thing I should sit out of and didn't need to argue my case. We stayed in the back with Bob keeping quiet, in case they're here.

We heard the church doors open and we all tried to keep calm. Carl handed Judith over just in case things went south. He was ready for a fight and Tyrese was keeping close eyes on the door. Judith started to whimper and I knew she was close to crying. I tried bouncing her and whispering to her, but it was too late she started crying.

Carl and Tyrese tensed, and I tried hard to keep the baby calm. We heard Gareth trying to coax us out and being sinister. We heard gun shots come from inside the church and knew the group was here and taking control. We heard a little bit of the commotion outside and then eventually silence.

After the group cleaned up and threw the bodies outside we all rested a bit. I don't think any of us really got any sleep that night, at least what was left of the night. Sasha was with Bob and Tyrese was keeping eyes on them. Rick was with Carl and Judith, Glenn and Maggie were together, Abraham and his group were together. I was just sitting at one of the pews hoping Daryl was okay. In the morning Bob started getting worse and we knew it was time to say goodbye. I said a short little goodbye to Bob when it was my turn and hated to see him go like this. He was a pretty decent man, who became a part of the 'family'.

* * *

Later that day, Abraham and the group were setting off to D.C. The Team consisted of Glenn, Rosita, Eugene, Abraham, Tara, and Maggie. They boarded the bus and headed off to Washington D.C. and maybe we'd meet them there someday. Eventually night was upon us once more and Daryl and Carol were still not back yet. I was worried sick that maybe Daryl wouldn't come back, but I knew I needed to at least have some hope. Carl sat next to me with Judith in his arms and looked over at me.

"Daryl's okay you know. He can handle anything," Carl said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I'm still worried," I said with a sigh.

"I know, I'm worried too. Carol and Daryl have to be okay though, they're survivors," Carl said.

"Yeah they are, thanks Carl. When did you get so grown up?" I said to him.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened," he said with a smirk and shrug.

We chuckled at this and stayed sitting and watching Judith play with his hair. The church doors opened and Michonne came in with Daryl, and a young African American who seemed about my age. Rick went up to the two and everyone followed suit.

"Who's this?" Rick asked looking the boy over.

"Noah, found 'im in Atlanta. He was with the group that has Beth and now they have Carol," Daryl said.

"This true," Rick asked Noah.

"Yes," he said.

"Are they dangerous?" Rick asked.

"Depends. They have people and guns," Noah said.

"So do we," Rick said.

Everyone got together and Noah filled us in on what Grady Memorial Hospital was like and how we could get our people back. Rick got a group together to go and they'll leave in the morning. Michonne, Carl, and I were going to stay here with father Gabriel.

"I'm sorry, I left," Daryl said as he came over to where I was standing.

"You did what you had too," I said with a shrug.

He nodded and said, "I'm gonna get them back."

"I know," I said.

"Stay safe alright," Daryl said.

"I will, you too," I said to him.

"I will," Daryl said to me.

In the morning we all fortified the church and boarded up the windows and put up barricades out of parts of the church. I helped hammer some boards to the windows of the church. When everything was finished, the people going to take down Grady Memorial were about to leave.

Daryl told me to stay safe once again and I did the same. He kissed me and left with the others. Michonne and Carl boarded up the doors to the church and I held Judith in my arms. I wasn't feeling so well since yesterday night, but I was just telling myself it was the stress. Carl gave Gabriel weapons to choose from and urged him that he needed to protect himself, Gabriel reluctantly took a machete.

I played with little Judith and fed her a bit of food we had left over. My stomach was really hurting and it felt like my insides were being ripped apart. My back has been hurting for a while too, but I thought it was just from our recent sleeping conditions. I was starting to worry that maybe my symptoms were worse than I thought, and I may be losing my baby. Michonne came back from checking on Gabriel and I was feeling super shitty.

"I think something's wrong," I said to her.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked with concern.

"I think I'm losing the baby," I said.

Carl came over and took Judith from me.

"You're bleeding," Carl said looking frightened.

I looked down and sure enough my pants were quickly being soaked with blood. I felt bad for Carl seeing this, I hoped it wasn't his mother all over again. Michonne started to say something, but my mind started feeling fuzzy and I blacked out. I woke up and was in another room in the church.

"You're awake," Michonne said.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up slowly.

I noticed I had a new pair of jeans on and probably some underwear too.

"You passed out. It was pretty bad. I didn't want Carl to see, so I brought you in here. There was a lot of blood and some grayish looking stuff. I cleaned you up as best as I could. I'm sorry," Michonne said to me.

I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to keep the tears at bay, "Thanks."

"Um… you should rest. I'll let you alone, just call if you need anything," she said to me.

I nodded and watched Michonne leave. As soon as the door closed I went into hysterics and bawled my eyes out. I haven't been so upset since I lost my family. I know it would be hard raising a baby in this world, but having a miscarriage was still horrible. How was I going to tell Daryl? That question made me cry even harder.

Daryl was so overprotective and looking forward to this as much as I was. He's going to be devastated, I just hope he doesn't blame himself. Who am I kidding, its Daryl, he always puts everything on his shoulders, even things that are out of his control.

"Timi!" I heard Michonne yell.

I tried as quickly as possible to get up and run out to the front of the church. I still ached like hell, but if things were going down I'll gladly push those feelings to the back of my mind. I saw Carl and Michonne opening the doors to the church and father Gabriel come bursting in.

"What's going on?" I asked panicked.

"Walkers," is what Michonne said.

Great I thought to myself. Just what we need, more chaos.

"We need to get out of here," Michonne said.

"We can climb out the hole I made to escape earlier," Gabriel said heading to the back of the church.

Carl grabbed his sister and we all followed Gabriel towards the hole. Carl went out first, then we handed baby Judith to him, then I went, followed by Michonne, and lastly Gabriel joined us. Carl handed his baby sister to me and went to kill walkers, while Michonne closed the front doors of the church.

Gabriel helped them board up the doors and they came back to join me with Judith. While Gabriel and Michonne conversed I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Carl next to me with sympathy shining in his eyes.

"I'm real sorry about the baby. It would have been cool for Judith to have someone to play with," he said sadly.

"Thanks Carl, it would have been nice," I said to him.

"Yeah. How are you going to tell Daryl?" Carl asked.

"Haven't really thought about that," I said to him.

"Good luck, but he'll come around eventually," Carl said.

I nodded and the front doors of the church started breaking under the pressure of the walkers. Carl and Michonne quickly took up fighting positions while I kept Judith close. Right after the door burst open a fire truck pulled up and blocked the doors.

Abraham and the rest of the group going to Washington came out. We reunited with each other and explained both sides of our stories to what's going on. I knew Eugene wasn't telling the whole truth, but I wished he was. Maggie was so thrilled to hear that her younger sister was alive. While we decide to go to Atlanta to get the others, Maggie came over to me.

"Carl told me what happened," Maggie said. I nodded at her.

"I'm real sorry," she said to me and patted me on the back.

"Thanks," I said looking up at her.

"If you need anyone to talk too, I'm here," Maggie said.

"Okay," I said.

She nodded and patted me once more. Suddenly we were off to Atlanta to find our people. We pulled up to Grady Memorial Hospital and got out of the fire truck. Maggie quickly got out and ran towards the entrance, but my boyfriend is carrying a very lifeless Beth out of the hospital. Maggie collapsed and we were all shocked. This death really hits hard on all of us. This makes my problem look just a little less important at the moment and the look on Daryl's face makes it that much harder to tell him I lost our baby.


	26. Emotions Running High

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Emotions Running High

It's been three grueling weeks on all of us. From death, to my miscarriage, no food, and barely any water left. A few days ago we were at Noah's old community where his mother and twin brothers were, but sadly the town was apparently destroyed. Tyrese was sadly bitten while they were in Noah's home and Sasha is devastated.

Two deaths in the last three weeks is really hard to take in, but I guess that's the world we're living in now. We were on the road walking towards Washington which was about 16 more miles to go. Everyone was drained and emotional, I honestly don't know how much more we can take. I looked over at Daryl who was walking slightly ahead of me. I feel like he's been distancing himself from me since I've told him that we lost the baby.

It was right after we finished burying Beth and we decided on what we were going to do. We stayed at a small little warehouse for the night and while everyone was grieving and consoling each other. I sat alone with Daryl working up the courage to tell him.

"Daryl," I said to him.

"Don't," Daryl said.

"It's important," I said to him.

"What?" he snapped.

I knew he was fighting his emotions for what happened to Beth and pulling away, but this was important. I almost didn't have the strength to tell him what happened because of how he is right now.

"I lost the baby," I said to him.

His head snapped up from where he was looking while picking at his fingers and just stared at me. I couldn't tell what was flashing through his mind, but I saw bits of anger, regret, sadness, and confusion.

"When?" he said with tightness in his voice.

"While you were getting Carol and Beth back," I said lowly.

"I'm going to take watch," Daryl said getting up and grabbing his crossbow.

"Daryl," I said looking at him with disbelief.

He just walked away and left me there. I knew it was tearing him up, but I at least hoped we'd get through this together. I needed him to help me through this, but that's not how Daryl works.

I let out a sigh from my memory and continued walking with the group. Judith started fidgeting and whimpering in Ricks arms and she looked just as run down as us. I feel so bad for the baby, I just hoped we'd find something for her soon.

"She's hungry, I'll go look for something," Daryl said and started walking off.

"I'll come with," Carol said following him.

I watched the two enter the tree line and stayed with the group. A small group of walkers started staggering towards us from down the road. Rick decided it be best to lead them towards the embankment and we lure them off it. We started to do just that, but Sasha had other plans and stabbed one in the head.

We started taking down the rest of the walkers because of the impromptu decision from Sasha. After our little exertion we headed back down the road trying to find something. We ran into a cluster of abandoned cars and searched through them. Once again my distant boyfriend headed back out into the woods to see if he could find anything. I contemplated on following him, but I don't want to push him away any further than we are. I just stayed around the cars and helped to scavenge a bit.

We decided to settle by the roadside for the night. As we sat there we heard deep growls coming towards us. Three vicious looking dogs come out of the woods and showed their teeth to us. Sasha pulled up her gun and shot them. We decided to cook the dog meat and we all ate amongst ourselves. It was crazy that we had to result to this, but it's all about survival now a days.

* * *

The next day we were walking again and feeling a bit better now that we had some food in our system, but we still needed water. Daryl went back into the woods again and I decided to follow him after a few minutes. I followed his tracks the way he showed me which seemed all too long ago.

When I found him he was sitting at a tree and smoking. I stood there watching him look out at a barn in the distance. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth and rolled it in his fingers, before he stubbed it out on his hand. I heared him start crying and it was breaking my heart to see him like this.

I wasn't going to bother him and knew this was something he needed, but my clumsy self, snapped a branch while backing away. His head snapped towards me, his hand on his crossbow by his side. He had tear streaks down his face and I'm pretty sure my face mirrored his own.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head and held a hand out to me. I sat down beside him and he pulled me into his side. This is the first time we've shared some kind of physical contact since the incidences in Atlanta. He kissed my head and I felt his shaky breaths rumble through his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault, none of it is," I said to him.

"I know, but if I… I just should have been there for ya," Daryl said.

"Its fine, Daryl. I understood," I said.

"Ain't fine, I was a fucking asshole to ya and didn't even think about how you felt," Daryl said holding me tighter.

"It's fine now. Let's just carry on," I whispered.

"Do ya think we'll try again someday?" he asked.

"I do," I said looking up at him.

He nodded and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Daryl kissed me softly and I reciprocated it. He pulled away and said, "I love ya."

"I love you too," I said.

"Let's get back to the group," Daryl said helping me up with him.

I'm glad we finally patched things up and hopefully it won't be anytime soon that he'll shut me out again. We caught up to the group and we found a whole bunch of water left with a note saying "From a friend".

Random bottles of water showing up in the middle of the road, not odd at all. Eugene grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink, but Abraham quickly swatted the bottle away. A loud burst of thunder broke our thoughts about the water and rain started coming down on us.

It was amazing having the rain cool us down. Everyone was playing around and laying down, just soaking it in. I looked up at Daryl and he gave me a small smile that I returned. The storm got progressively worse and Daryl told Rick about the barn. We quickly made our way towards the Barn and secured it.

* * *

That night I sat around a fire we made with Rick, Daryl, Carol, and Glenn. Rick told us a story about his grandfather and how he survived WWII. He said, "That this is how we survive by telling ourselves that we are the walking dead."

Daryl disagreed with that statement saying that, "We ain't them."

Eventually we all headed to bed and Daryl was taking watch. Later that night the storm was worse and the wind was billowing. I saw Daryl try to barricade the doors with his body and Sasha went up to help him. I could hear the grumbles from outside and I ran up to help too. Eventually the whole group was trying to barricade up the door with our body weight and keep it from bursting open from the storm and walkers.

The next morning I woke up hearing Daryl and Maggie having a small conversation and she relieved him from watch. I felt Daryl lay beside me and pull me close. I quickly became comfortable and dosed off for a bit again. We woke up not too long after that and we milled about. Sasha and Maggie came back into the barn with a stranger.

We drew our weapons at the stranger and Sasha told us how he wants us to audition at his community. The stranger, Aaron, tried to explain to us about his community and told Rick to look at the pictures he had in his backpack. As Aaron continues to ramble on Rick gets annoyed and punches the man in his face.

We inspected his things and we find a flare gun. Aaron tells us that he was the one who left the water bottles for us. I did not trust this guy, I mean his group and he could be great people, but after everything we've been through, trust is very low.

When I broke from my thoughts Aaron said that he was with one other person and that their cars were parked just down the road. Michonne, Glenn, Abraham, and Rosita went to go check out the cars.

Rick instructed the rest of us to pair up and leave the barn so were not sitting ducks. I paired up with my boyfriend of course and Carol, since there was an uneven amount of us. As we wandered around the outside of the barn looking around Daryl asked, "Do you believe 'im?"

"I don't know. I want too, but after everything I'm still leery about it," I said with a shrug.

"I agree," Daryl said.

"Yeah me too, but it be nice for all of us," Carol said joining us.

We nodded at her and continued on our way.

"I know I haven't really talked to you two for a while, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about the baby," Carol said.

"It's fine," I said.

Daryl grunted and gave a nod not voicing his answer. We continued on in silence eventually returning back to the barn and joining the rest of the group. The group who went to find the cars found a whole bunch of canned food in an RV and brought it back.

Rick was still not convinced, but I'm pretty sure everyone else including me, was willing to give this community a chance. Rick finally agreed to check out the community, but decided to go another route then Aaron told us and we'll leave at sundown.

We decided to eat the canned food they brought us and waited for sundown to venture off to this new community. Once sun down arrived most of us piled into the RV. Michonne, Glenn, and Rick drove in the car with Aaron.

We followed behind them and headed towards our destination. On our way a heard of walkers were on the road and we lost sight of the others as they plowed through them. We see a flare out in the distance and find a man named Eric surrounded by walkers.

He was apparently the person who was with Aaron. Eric broke his leg and we headed to a nearby town. Aaron thanks us for saving his boyfriend and asks us to go to Alexandria the next morning. Rick agreed to it and we stayed at this abandoned town for the rest of the night.


	27. Is this a Safe Haven?

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Is This a Safe Haven?

Our battery died half way towards Alexandria but thankfully Glenn knew where the extra one was at because of what Dale taught him. I missed Dale, he was a great man. We finally pull up to the gates of Alexandria and the place looks promising, but looks can be deceiving. The gates opened and we're met by a beautiful community filled with big homes and high walls around it.

As we walked with Aaron we stopped at this one place, I assumed was the infirmary. Something moved in the trashcan and it tipped over. We all pointed our weapons towards it and Daryl shot the possum. He picked up the possum and a man came out and Daryl said, "We brought dinner."

We met a guard and he makes us hand over our guns. We refused and Aaron intervened and said we could keep them until after we meet with the community leader.

It was my turn to be interviewed by the leader who's named Deana. I went after Daryl and I was very nervous. I never liked interviews and chatting with new people. I thought I grew out of my shyness once the apocalypse started, but it looks like it's still a part of me.

"Have a seat," Deanna said pointing to a chair. I sat reluctantly in the chair and my leg bounced like crazy.

"I'm going to film this, alright?" Deanna explained to me.

I nodded at her and looked around the fully stocked room. It was wonderful and made me feel like the world didn't even end. Like I was getting interviewed for a job or an Ivy League college.

"Don't be nervous, I like to film all of our people. Anyone can come in and view them over," Deanna said with a reassuring smile.

Yeah, that didn't make me feel any better about this whole thing.

"So, what did you do before this?" she asked me.

"Um… I was a college student," I said to her.

"What were you going for?" she asked me.

"Accounting," I said.

"Oh a math person," she said to me.

"I guess, yeah. I liked numbers," I said.

She nodded and said, "I was a congress woman."

I nodded that time and continued looking the place over.

"How long have you been with this group?" she asked me.

"Almost since the beginning, car ran out of gas on my way to Pennsylvania and ran into Daryl who brought me back to them," I said.

"He's your boyfriend right?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Not very talkative," She stated.

"Nope," I agreed.

"I can see you two have things in common," she smiled.

I smirked at her observation and said, "Guess so."

"Well I won't keep you any longer, I'll just assign you your job," she said getting up.

I got up with her and we stood near each other.

"I want you to be an assistant teacher at the school. Our teacher has her strong suits but I think it be nice to have another person to help out with other things," She said holding out her hand.

"Okay," I said shaking her outstretched hand.

"Great," she said.

She turned off the camera and led me out to the group. She took in Carol next and I went by Daryl's side.

"How'd it go," Daryl said around his thumb he was chewing on.

"God I hate interviews," I mumbled out.

"Same here," Daryl nodded.

"She said we're in common," I said to him.

"Pfft…We do have certain habits, I guess. Did she give ya a job?" Daryl asked me.

"Yeah, the assistant teacher at the school," I said to him.

Daryl gave me a look like "What the fuck?"

"Yeah I know. I hate it, thought I was done with school," I said shaking my head.

He huffed out a laugh and said, "Well good luck with that, Ms. P."

"Shut up," I said while shoving my boyfriend.

He smiled and we waited for the rest of us to finish their interviews. After we finished we handed our guns over and the armory lady, Olivia, told us we can sign them out whenever we go outside the walls. Carol made it look like she was struggling with her weapon, which I believe was a smart move.

We got two colonial looking houses that were absolutely beautiful both inside and out. I always dreamed of living in a big house, or a house in general. Rick looked good after he cleaned up, shaved, and got a haircut. He almost looked like he did when we first met him in Atlanta.

We all decided to sleep in the same house that night because we still didn't trust this place. I sat beside Daryl and watched little Judith in her playpen. Deanna came over to see how we were doing, she liked that we were sticking together for the night. Rick told her that she didn't give him a job yet and she just stated that she had something in mind for him, but still didn't know about Michonne, Sasha, and Daryl.

* * *

The next day we all took turns using the showers and it was wonderful to be clean again. Fresh clothing that were not filled with holes and stained with blood. I wore tight dark blue jeans with a black belt, a light blue long sleeved shirt that fit snug against my body, and my black shoes.

I still looked the same other than my hair being slightly longer than what it was at the beginning of the apocalypse. Daryl hasn't taken a shower yet and who knows if he will. I know Daryl is still cautious about this town and this is not his kind of place, but I hope he comes around eventually.

I'm not saying I'm not worried about this place, but hey free showers and clean clothes I'll take it. I walked outside to see Daryl sitting against the porch. I went over to him and he moved his crossbow for me to sit beside him. I sat down and looked over at my boyfriend who was messing with his fingers.

"You're clean," Daryl said.

"Yep and you're dirty," I said with a smirk.

"Yep," he mumbled.

"You don't like it here," I stated.

"Nope, you?" he asked.

"It seems to perfect, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts," I said.

He nodded and the door to the house opened. Rick walked out and nodded to us. We nodded back at him.

"You two aren't going to look around?" Rick asked.

"I am," I said looking at Daryl.

"Nah," Daryl said shaking his head.

Rick nodded and headed off down the street.

"You're not coming?" I asked him.

"Nope," Daryl said bluntly.

"Okay, I'll be back later," I said standing up.

"Hey," Daryl said as I started walking away.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Be careful," he said.

"I will, you too," I said back.

I walked down the street of the small community and watched everyone go about their day. Kids were playing, people were laughing, and old people gushing over Judith. It was all so weird, I guess it's just been a long time. I know Daryl doesn't like it here, but hopefully he doesn't have a target on his back for being the most dangerous. I don't need them hurting the man I came to love. I shook my thoughts away and saw Carol coming up to me.

"How do you like it here?" she asked.

"Seems to perfect, but it's a nice break for now," I said.

"I agree with you there. What job did you get?" she asked me.

"Assistant teacher, you?" I said to her.

"Wow, I'm cooking meals for the older people and lending a helping hand," she said.

"Interesting," I said.

"Yep, Daryl hates it here?" Carol asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"He should at least try to play the part and keep up appearances," she said.

"Yeah, I don't want him winding up with a target on his back," I said.

"Yeah, neither do I," she said.

We stood there in silence mulling over things.

"Head back to the house with me," she said.

I nodded and we walked back towards the house making small talk. That night we slept in the same house once again, all piled up in the living room.

* * *

The next morning I was hanging out on the porch with Daryl. He was sitting on top of the railing with his legs crossed Indian style. The front door opened and Carol stepped out wearing khakis and a blue cardigan. It screamed I'm just an ordinary housewife. I gave a smirk at her attire and knew she was just playing the part.

"Morning Timi," she said.

"Morning Carol," I said.

"I'm going to go cook for the elderly," she said with a smile.

"Have fun with that," I said.

"I will. You should get your boyfriend to take a shower," she said.

Daryl grunted, shook his head, and just shrugged it off

. "We have to keep up our appearances, Daryl," she said walking off.

"Whatever and you look ridiculous," he called after her.

"She's right Daryl," I said.

"That I need a shower," he said looking at me like I was losing my mind.

"No, not just a shower. That we should keep up our appearances. I don't want them targeting you," I said.

"Hey, ain't nothing gonna happen. They try anything I'll handle it," Daryl said. I nodded and he grabbed my belt loop pulling me towards him.

"We'll be fine," he said trying to catch my eye.

"I know," I sighed. He kissed me gently and pulled away.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and we stayed there like that just reveling in the silence.

* * *

Later that day a fight breaks out between Glenn and this guy named Aiden. We all run over towards the fight and Daryl jumps the man. He nearly chokes the guy out before Rick pulls him back. The other man gets up and chokes back some air. Rick tries to keep Daryl down, but Daryl looks like a raging pit-bull ready to attack at any given moment.

He finally calms down a bit, but I could still see he was tense. Deanna came over and reprimanded her son and said that we should be treated as equals. She asked Rick and Michonne to be the town constables and they both agree. That night, I was hanging with Daryl in the hallway of the house. We were chatting a bit and Rick walked in with his new uniform.

"You're a cop again," Daryl stated.

"Yeah," Rick said.

Carol came in from where she was and Daryl took out a cigarette and started smoking it. Rick said that we can start sleeping in both houses now. Carol voiced her concerns of how this place could make us weak. Rick replied by saying, "We won't get weak. That's not in us anymore. We'll make it work. And if they can't make it? Then we'll just take this place."

I didn't know what to make of that statement, but I did know that he had a good point. I just hope it won't come down to that.


	28. They're Having a Party

AN: This is my last prewritten chapter. I have 2 more to write before the the new season starts, so I'll try to get them up soon. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

They're Going to Have a Party

We've been here in Alexandria for a few days and we all were trying to fit in somewhat. Rick was the constable with Michonne and looking pretty good. Daryl still didn't have a job yet, but I honestly didn't know what they'd give him. I was working at the small school they had it was all right, but it wasn't the best thing in the world.

I felt our bed shift and I looked over at Daryl who was getting dressed. There was a small light shining through the window indicating it was probably early morning.

"Where are you heading?" I asked.

"Rick, Carol and I are gonna head inta the woods and discuss a plan incase things head south. Don't tell no one though, it stay between us," Daryl said.

"Okay," I said sitting up.

"All right, I'm probably gonna go huntin' after. So I'll see ya later," Daryl said.

"Okay, be careful out there," I said.

"I will, ain't nothin' gonna stop me from seeing ya again," Daryl said with a small smirk.

I smiled and shook my head, "You're so weird."

"Says the woman who loves me and whose favorite phrase is sugar plums and monkey biscuits," he laughed.

"All right so we're both weird. That's why we get along so well," I giggled out.

"Yup," he said.

He leaned down and kissed me softly for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'll see you later, kid," he said.

"You're still going to call me kid," I said.

"Yup, no matter how old we get. Ya still about 9 ½ years younger than me. You're keeping the nickname, kid," he said.

"Fine," I said.

He left and I flopped back onto the bed. It's weird actually being able to sleep in a bed once again, and living in a house. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this, but it's definitely nice.

I ate a small breakfast before I headed to the school. It was a boring day I helped the teacher out a bit and got into a debate with Carl and his new friends on which superhero I better. It was a strange conversation which you wouldn't think you'd be able to have anymore, but it was fun.

On my way back to the house I ran into Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse," I said to her.

"Hey, Timi. How do you like it so far?" she asked.

"It's pretty great here. It's been a while since we've been in a stable environment," I said.

"Yeah so I've heard. I'm glad you guys have this opportunity," she said.

"Yeah me too," I said.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" she asked.

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeah Deanna is throwing a kind of welcome party and just a little get together for everyone," Jesse said.

"Oh, maybe. Not really a party person," I said.

"Oh, well think about it. It'll be fun," she said.

"Okay, I will. Bye Jesse," I said.

"Bye Timi," she said.

I got to the house and went to Daryl and I's room. I laid down in bed and thought about if I wanted to go to the party. I've never been into parties, I mostly just stand off in the corners being a wall flower, I bet Daryl wouldn't want to go.

* * *

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I know I'm getting poked in the ribs. I opened one eye and looked over at Daryl smirking at me.

"What ya doing?" he asked.

"I was taking a nap, but my boyfriend had to wake me up," I said smiling at him.

"Ya going to that party?" he asked.

"I don't know, are you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Party's ain't really my thing. Ran into Aaron while hunting and he mentioned it. Thought about it."

"Oh, did you have a good hunt," I asked.

"Nah not really. Aaron kept me company though. We found a horse and tried to capture it, but when we caught up to it after the first sightin', he got devoured by some walkers," Daryl said.

"Aww… that poor horse," I said.

"Yeah, it would have been nice havin' a horse here. Aaron said he's been trying to get him for a while," he said.

"You seem to be getting along with Aaron," I said.

"He's alright. Ain't too bad to hang out with, he kept up with me and did well at killin' the walkers," he said.

"That's cool," I said.

"Yeah, ya want to check out that party?" Daryl asked.

"Sure," I said.

We walked down the street making small conversation about things. We got to outside the party and Daryl stopped me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I don't, know, I think I change my mind. Don't wanna go," he said

"Okay, we don't have to if you don't want," I said.

He looked at the party through the window from behind the tree we were standing at.

"Nah I don't want to go, just wanna spend time with ya," he said.

"Okay," I said.

We started walking back towards our house and Aaron stoped us while he was on his porch.

"Hey guys, you're not going to the party?" Aaron asked.

"Nah," Daryl said.

"Eric and I are about to have dinner, would you two like to join us?" he asked.

Daryl looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. It could be fun hanging out with Eric and Aaron. Daryl nodded at Aaron and Aaron motioned us to come with him.

* * *

We were eating some spaghetti with Eric and Aaron, Daryl was shoving forks full of it in his mouth. It was fun hanging out with the two, and actually getting to know them a bit more. Eric started to mention Daryl's job and we both looked at him oddly.

"I thought Aaron told you already," Eric said.

"No I didn't, but now that you've mentioned it, I guess I'll explain it to him. Come with me Daryl," Aaron said.

Daryl looked over at me and I nodded at him. He went with Aaron and I stayed with Eric.

"So Eric, how's the ankle doing?" I asked.

"It's doing great, should be moving around freely very shortly," he said.

"So what's Daryl's job going to be," I asked.

"Aaron doesn't want me to go out recruiting anymore, so he thought Daryl would be a good person to replace me," he said.

"Really, that's great. Daryl would be great for that job," I said.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too. We also have a motorcycle, that's what Aaron is showing him now. We think he might be able to fix it up and use it for when they go recruiting," he said.

"Wow, Daryl will love it. I'm really happy for him," I said smiling.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked.

"Um... for a while. Almost two years I think, pretty much a little after the apocalypse started," I said.

"Yeah we've been going out a little bit before this started," Eric said.

"You guys seem like a really good couple," I said.

"Same to you guys," he said.

We chatted for a little while longer until Aaron and Daryl came back. We stayed there a little longer and had fun with them. After we finished up, we walked back to the house.

"I heard you're going to be a recruiter," I said.

"Yup, did Eric tell ya?" he asked.

"Yeah he filled me in. It's really cool, heard you got a new motorcycle too," I said.

His smile brightened and he said, "Yeah it's a sweet one. Shouldn't take me long to fix it up, and get it runnin'. I like my new job."

"Yeah, it definitely fits you," I said.

"Yeah it does," he threw an arm over my shoulder and said, "I love ya sweetheart."

"I love you too," I said.

He gave me a short kiss and we continued walking and talking about his new job and his awesome new motorcycle. As soon as we got back we headed to bed and went to sleep. The next morning Daryl left early again telling me that he was going to meet Rick and Carol in the woods again, but he said he was skeptical about needin' a gun after all.

I think this place is really growing on us, but I think if we start to let our guard down too much, will it come back to haunt us in the future. Hopefully I was just being paranoid and this place will work out for a long while.


	29. Day's like These

AN: Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Day's like These

I just returned from another day at the small school we have in Alexandria. It's been about a week since we got here, and tomorrow two groups are going to head out, one group is going to get some supplies and another group is going to get some other stuff. Aaron and Daryl were going to go on a recruiting run soon, once Daryl finished the motorcycle. I think we're starting to fit in, at least a little bit, since we've gotten here.

I didn't want to go bother Daryl while he worked on his motorcycle because every time I do, we seem to get a little distracted. Everyone was doing there designated jobs, others were just hanging around town getting to know one another, and some people still felt a bit isolated in this new setting. I decided to stay in and read a book in Daryl and I's room.

I picked the first book that looked interesting and then tried to read through it. I got through ten pages of the first chapter and I was already bored out of my mind. The book barely had any attention grabbers and I wanted to die of boredom. I decided to read another chapter hoping it would get better, but it only got worse. I never liked reading to begin with, this book just made me hate it even more.

I closed the book and rested my head on the headboard of the bed. I rested my eyes and heard a familiar gruff voice say, "The book didn't bore ya to death, did it?"

I smiled looking over at Daryl and said, "It was touch and go, but thankfully I pulled my self away before it could get me."

"Good I don't want to lose ya over an awful book," he said as he walked over.

I looked over his body which was covered in oil, dirt, sweat, and who knows what else. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek then sat himself down on the edge of the bed with his arms resting on his legs and his hands hanging between them.

"Did you finish the bike?" I asked.

"Almost, should be done with it tomorrow, and then Aaron and I will head out," he said.

"That's cool."

"Yup."

He went to lean over me and I placed a hand on his chest stopping him, "You are filthy."

"So, ain't like we haven't fucked while being dirty before."

"Yes, but this bed is white, way different from the workshop desk, walls, and other places."

He smirked at the memories of all the different places we had our fun, "All right, if ya won't get the bed dirty, ya can join me in the shower."

"Sounds good, definitely better than this dreadful book."

"All right."

He hoisted me up and over his shoulder and I let out a small shriek. Daryl chuckled at me and carried me all the way to the bathroom. He put me down and started the shower awhile. Once he got it to a good temperature, he started taking off his clothes, looking me dead in the eye. One by one the pieces of clothes fell to the shiny tiled floor. First was the leathered angel winged vest that I adored so much, then he shirt he had underneath, slowly unbuttoning it one by one.

"Ya gonna stand there all day watching me, or ya gonna start strippin' too," he said with a sly smile.

"All right, all right, but the sight was too nice not to stare," I said as I pulled off my mint colored long sleeve shirt.

"Have to say, my sight ain't too bad either."

I blushed and started taking off my pants leaving me in my undergarments. He did the same leaving on only his black boxers. I unhooked bra and let it fall to the ground, Daryl eyed me hungrily and after all this time together I'm still nervous. He pulled down his boxers revealing his semi-hard cock. He got into the shower and let the water run down his naked and dirty body.

He looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow. I quickly shed my underwear and got a helping hand from Daryl into the shower. He grabbed a wash cloth that was hanging on the rack at the back of the shower. He lathered it in soap and started washing my body soothingly. He left no crevasse untouched, he was slow, sensual, and gentle.

He turned me around letting my front get rinsed off while he cleaned my back. It felt so good and I wanted to jump him right now, but I knew he wanted us to take this slow, who knows when we'll be doing this again. Once I was done getting pampered it was my turn to return the favor. I did the same thing taking my time and being gentle. I started from his neck, down each strong arm and then down his slightly hairy chest. I finished cleaning his front and we switched places so he could rinse off.

While he rinsed, I washed his scarred back, his awesome tattoos and his sexy nice butt. He turned around letting the soap get rinsed off his back. I looked into his lust blown eyes and he took the wash cloth from me, throwing it onto the rack behind me. He grabbed my face in his large calloused hands and pulled me towards his own face, giving me a deep passionate kiss. He kissed me hungrily and forcefully.

Daryl pushed me against the cold tiled wall, making me jump a little and push into his warm body. He kept kissing me thoroughly, his tongue mingling around my own. His hands roamed up and down my wet naked body and I tugged on his long wet hair a bit. He broke the hot kiss and trailed down my jaw and to my ear, biting it lightly.

"You're so fucking hot," he mumbled.

His hands went down to my lower regions and started making small circles over my clit. I moaned lowly and he lightly nipped at my ear. He placed a finger inside me and then added another, there was no denying how wet I was form him right now. He nipped down my neck and casually licking here and there.

"Daryl," I groaned.

"What ya want?" he whispered.

"Daryl," I sighed frustrated.

"Say it."

He looked me dead in the eye, waiting for me to answer.

"I want you to fuck me."

He smirked and kissed me passionately while removing his fingers from me. He pulled away and turned me around making me place my hands on the tiled shower wall. He pulled at my hips making me bend forward a bit, my ass in the air. He started teasing me and rubbing his dick against my slick folds. I groaned and he kissed my right shoulder blade. He lined himself with my entrance and pushed himself slowly inside me.

I clenched my muscles on him and relished in the feeling of hi filling me. He growled low and gruffly, holding onto my hips, probably leaving bruises. He pulled out of me and started fucking me at a steady rate. It felt so amazing, just like always. I tried to look behind me but it was hard in the angle and situation, but I caught a glimpse of his face, which was watching himself pumping in and out of me. Daryl's face was so intense and twisted in ecstasy. It made me want to cum so bad, but I wanted to hold on just a little longer.

I turned my head back facing the tiled wall in front of me and leaned my head on it, relishing in the moment, just letting the sensation wash over me. I felt one of his hands on top of mine and enlacing our fingers. His forehead rested on my left shoulders, leaving small kisses every few seconds. His other arm wrapped around my midsection holding me closely.

He picked up the pace a little more and I couldn't hold on any longer, the sensations were just too much to take. I let out a small cry and moan of Daryl's name as I hit my peak and I felt Daryl crumble soon after, shooting his hot liquid inside me, also letting out a rough groan with a hint of my name. We stayed like that for a bit, both of us trying to catch our breath and regain our composure.

Eventually he slid out of me and helped me turn around, but I still leaned my back against the wall. Daryl gave me a soft and sweet kiss, just letting us stay in the moment. He ended the kiss and leaned his forehead against my own, "Mmm… I love ya so much, Timi."

"I love you too, Daryl," I said.

He kissed me once more and then we did a quick rinse before we turned the shower off and stepped out. He handed me a towel and grabbed one for himself. We dried off and wrapped ourselves in our towels. Daryl grabbed our clothes and we quickly scurried down the hall to our room, just in case someone came home while we were busy.

Daryl threw our clothes into the hamper and I pulled out some new ones for us. After we got dressed Daryl said, "Hey, I'ma take a short nap before dinner. Ya want to join me?"

"No, you go ahead. Carol said she was going to be cooking dinner for us tonight before everyone goes on their runs tomorrow," I said.

"What like a last supper?" he chuckled.

"Huh, didn't think of it that way. Guess we don't know what could happen out there."

"We know exactly what could happen out there,"

"Yeah," I sighed.

He came over and gave me a gentle kiss and said, "Go help. I'll see ya at dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

I went down to the kitchen and Carol just happened to be walking through the door.

"Hey Carol," I said.

"Oh hi, Timi," she said.

"You still making that dinner?"

"Yeah I am. Give me a hand?"

"Sure thing."

We started cooking some food, not a lot because of course we have to ration, but enough to be a nice little something for everyone. While the food was cooking Carol decided to have a conversation with me.

"Daryl finish his new motorcycle?" she asked.

"Almost," I said.

"That's good. I bet he's thrilled to get out of here for a bit."

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"You don't want him to go?"

"Not really, but I know it's his element out there, but I'm still afraid. What if he doesn't come back?"

"Hey, of course he'll come back, he's the best person out there. Don't worry so much," she said patting me lovingly.

"Yeah, but something could always backfire. You never know what could happen, especially now a days."

"I know, but you have to trust Daryl, know he wouldn't screw up, and never seeing each other again without a proper goodbye."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks Carol."

"No problem and if you really have concern, just talk to him," she said.

"I should."

"The foods almost done. Help me set the table."

I helped set the table and soon the food was done and we fixed up some plates. Eventually everyone trickled into the house and the whole gang was back together. Whether we were together from the very beginning or just found each other along the way, we all were connected to each other. We ate and had conversations amongst each other. Most of the conversations were about tomorrows runs and this place, but we through in some odd topics too.

* * *

Once we finished we all helped clean up and do the dishes. Once everything was spick and span, everyone who lived in the other designated house left and everyone who lived here stayed and went to get some shut eye. Daryl and I headed to our room and laid in bed together, him in his boxers and me in his big and sleeveless flannel shirt. I was facing our window and he had his arm wrapped around me, keeping me close.

I knew I had to have the conversation now or never, so I turned over and looked at him. I could see his face lightly because of the small moonlight shining through the window, he cocked a brow and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," I said.

"Spill it, ya been quiet since we got to bed. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid for when you go on that recruiting trip."

"Hey, don't be scared, kid. Hell, I'm a little scared myself, but I'm gonna be fin, I know it. And I got Aaron to have my back."

"I know, but I have this nagging feeling that somethings going to happen."

"Don't let it tell ya that. I'll be fine and back before ya know it. I love ya kid. Ain't gonna let something happen to me or Aaron."

"Okay, I love you too, Daryl."

He gave me a small, short and sweet kiss on the lips.

"Now go to sleep, long days ahead of us."

"Yeah, night Daryl."

"Night Timi."

I didn't want to turn over so I snuggled into the crook his neck and resting my hands lightly on his slightly hairy chest. I heard him let out a content sigh and leave a light peck on my head. He wrapped an arm around me and held me tight, knowing we'd never let each other go. I soon fell asleep, hoping that he'd be okay while out recruiting and return to me safely, so we can be like this again.


	30. Just the Beginning

AN: Just in time for the premier of season six on Sunday. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Just the Beginning

Daryl left a few hours ago with Aaron on their recruiting trip. Who knows how long they'll be gone for? Two other groups went out a couple hours before them; Aiden, Glenn, Tara, Noah, Eugene and Nicholas went on a supply run to find parts to fix broken solar panels, and the other group went out to a construction site to get more materials for expanding the walls.

While walking around the semi-quiet community of course my mind wandered to Daryl and hoped that he was all right and Aaron too. I wasn't as worried as I was yesterday, since we had that talk, but I still had that bad feeling running through my veins.

I sat on the stoop of our house and watched some of the other community members going about their day. I sat there with my chin in my hand just taking in the scenes before me. I haven't been outside the walls since we got here, and I'm not saying I miss it or anything, but it all feels so wrong being tucked away from what's really going on.

I'd love to go out and just roam around, but I think I'd better hold off on that, I don't want to get into any mischief. Carol was walking towards the house and she gave me a small smile.

"Hey Timi. You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking," I said.

"Well don't think too hard, I'm sure everything's going to be okay."

"We don't know that for sure."

"No we don't, but we have to still hang on to something."

"I guess, but I can't help to think something big is coming."

"Actually I feel the same way, but we have to be prepared. We've made it this far, we can fight some more."

"Yeah I agree with you one-hundred percent."

She smiled softly and said, "I'll be in the house if you need to talk some more, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Carol."

"No problem."

She went inside and I continued sitting there, mauling over everything in my. I saw Sam, Jessie's youngest boy, coming towards the house whilst hiding something and I gave him a small smile.

"Hi Sam, what you got there?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said nervously.

"I won't tell, I promise."

"You won't?"

"Nope."

He looked around and whispered, "I grabbed some chocolate, so Carol could make me some more cookies."

"Oh okay. Well she's in there now. Have fun making some cookies."

He smiled brightly and said, "Thanks, Do you want to help?"

"No that's okay."

"Okay, bye Ms. P."

He scampered off to the door and went inside. I sighed and decided to walk around, I had nothing else to do. I walked past Deanna's house and I saw Gabriel conversing with her at her door. I wondered what they were talking about, but I'm not one to pry. I shrugged it off and headed back home.

* * *

About an hour after I was home, Glenn's group came back and it wasn't good either. Deanna's son, Aiden, was killed, so was our group member Noah, and Tara was unconscious and laying in our infirmary. I couldn't believe it, but my instincts that something was wrong was eerily right, hopefully it doesn't carry out to Daryl's and Aaron's run.

Glenn was upset and I could see it on his face, more have had to happen on that run then I know about, and I bet it has something to do with that Nicholas guy because I notice a lot of glaring going his way from Eugene and Glenn.

I felt really bad for Deanna, Reg, and her other son, Spencer, but I wasn't going to go give them my condolences. I have a feeling our group members faces are ones they don't want to see at this time. We've only been here for a little while and we already had two deaths hanging over us since our arrival here. I just hope they aren't second guessing their opinions on letting us live here.

I went to sleep that night in an empty bed and feeling saddened and worried. I really didn't know Aiden that well, I kind of got to know Noah a bit after he helped us get Carol and tried to get Beth back. He was around my age so it was kind of easy to conversate with him, he was a nice and optimistic guy. I just hope Daryl will be back soon and they won't have any trouble like them on their run.

The next day, I ran into Maggie on the street and said, "Hey Maggie."

"Hey Timi, I feel so bad that Noah and Aiden died," Maggie said glumly.

"Yeah."

"Glenn said an explosion went off and impaled Aiden on a piece of machinery and knocked Tara unconscious. Then he said Nicholas was just going to leave them there to die. That guys a jerk."

"Wow, really? That's horrible."

"Yep, Glenn had a plan to get him, Noah, and Nicholas out of a revolving door while a heard was coming after them, but Nicholas took off, making Noah an easy target for the walkers."

"I can't believe it, what's Deanna going to do about it?"

"Nothing really, she just told them both to stay inside, neither of them can leave."

"That's ridiculous, how's that going to solve anything," I said.

"Who knows, but I'm not going to question anything, not now."

"I understand."

"I'll see you around Timi."

"See, you around Maggie."

I was on the porch again much like yesterday and watching the surroundings around me. I don't know why, but I find this peaceful, I like to sit and think without having to talk to anyone. It's just me and my thoughts, no judgements, well sometimes that little voice in my head puts in its two cents, but I try not to listen to it.

I heard a loud crash and saw a commotion going on down at Jessie's house. I went over to where the crowed has gathered and saw Pete and Rick wrestling on the ground. Jessie tried to pull them apart, but Pete hit her. Rick and Pete were both bloodied and bruised, but Pete looked worse for the wear.

Deanna tried to order the guys to stop fighting, but Rick wasn't having any of it.

"Or what?" Rick said, and brandished his gun, "You're gonna kick me out?"

Rick continued to go on about how they need us to help make this community safe and waving the gun around like a psycho path. This did not look good for him, for any of us, but I still stood by his side in this, they didn't know what they were up against and are oblivious to the outside world. After enough was enough, Michonne struck Rick on the back of the head, knocking him out because of his nonsense speech.

* * *

Later on I hear that Deanna is going to hold a meeting tonight to discuss about exiling Rick. I wasn't going to stand for exiling Rick, I'm not one for voicing my opinions, but when it comes to someone who's helped me and most of my group stay alive so long, I'm going to be there. Rick may be going about this a little crazily, but since the prison, that's pretty much how he does things, and so far it's worked for us. Hopefully it can work for the town of Alexandria too.

I was leaning against the counter in our house and wondering when Daryl would be home. I know recruiting can be a long and tedious job, but I missed him so much. Especially since everything that's been going on around here, I wished he was here so I could confide in him.

Since I wasn't quite sure how to pass the time I decided to head to the infirmary and check on Tara. We never really talked much, but it be nice to make sure she's all right. I went in and no one was around and I saw her laying there, her chest slightly rising and falling. It was sad to see, but she seems tough, she'll pull through, I hope. The door opened and I saw Eugene walk in with a sad look on his face.

"Hi, Eugene," I said.

"Hi, Timi. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to see her. Thought I could clear my head and be a good friend."

"I understand. You miss your boyfriend, don't you?"

"Yeah, does it really show?"

"Yeah, you look lost and sad when he's not around. Not that I know you two very well, but I can see you two are close."

"Yeah I guess I'm pretty attached to him. I really never thought about how close we really are."

"Guess it's hard to see that when you're on the inside and not on the outside looking in."

"That's definitely true."

He nodded and I figured he'd want to be alone with Tara, he seemed like a really caring friend to her.

"I'm going to go head back to my place," I said.

"Okay, see you around," Eugene said.

I nodded and left the infirmary. As I walked away I passed Abraham who was heading there with some flowers in his hand. I hoped he and Eugene weren't going to start anything while alone together, but I think they're both big boys and will apologize to each other.

* * *

Eventually it was getting dark out and it was time to start the meeting. Everyone started gathering around and murmuring quietly to one another about what was going on. I didn't see Rick and I was hoping he'd show up to defend himself, but as time went on he still was a no show.

Maggie came over and stood with me and I said, "Hey, where's Glenn?"

"Not sure," she said.

"Think Rick's going to show up?"

"I hope so."

"Yeah, me too."

Deanna started the meeting and everyone from our group stood up for Rick. Deanna mentioned how Gabriel warned her about our group. Jessie and Maggie both defended Rick, saying that Gabriel wasn't here to back up her statement, but Deanna countered that by saying neither was Rick. I could see Maggie was angry and she quickly walked off. I stayed at the meeting, listening to all of the arguments, hoping that we'll be able to keep Rick here.

A little while into the meeting, Rick turned up, but not empty handed, he threw a walker down on the ground and announced that the door was a jar and that the living and the dead were always going to find a way in. He tried to explain to the people of Alexandria his reasons and why they need him to survive.

Then moments later a drunken Pete comes in and wielding Michonne's katana. He was angry and being belligerent, screaming at Rick, "You're not one of us!"

Reg tried to intervene and get Pete to calm down, but there was no use trying to defuse the situation and when Pete went to slice Rick, but he sliced Reg's throat instead. Reg dropped to the floor choking on his own blood. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me and it seemed like everyone in the community was too. Deanna went down to the ground and cradled her husband's lifeless body in her arms and told Rick to kill Pete.

Rick obliged and turned to shoot Pete right in the head. Pete dropped to the ground and right as that whole scene went down, Daryl and Aaron came in with an African American man who looked shocked at Rick's doings.

"Rick?" the man questioned.

Rick just looked at him, and I wondered if they knew each other. Eventually most people cleared out and Deanna looked distraught looking at her husband's body. A few people helped remove the walker and Reg's body, carrying them away. Daryl, Aaron, Rick, the new guy and Deanna were conversing with each other. Deanna made a few quick statements and walked away from the men.

I was going to leave and wait for Daryl at the house, but it sounded like they were finishing up their conversation. Aaron led the new guy away and Daryl said a few more things to Rick. Rick nodded his head and left the area too, leaving Daryl and I alone. I walked over to him and said, "I'm glad you're all right."

"Let's go back to the house," Daryl said.

I nodded and we walked back in silence, until we got to our room. Daryl closed the door behind us and gave me a long and tender kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away I asked him, "What was that for?"

"Missed ya," he said nonchalantly.

"There was more there then just missing me. It was more like I thought I'd never see you again. What happened out there?"

"Don't get all hysterical."

"Hysterical? I won't get hysterical, I can handle it."

He sat on the side of the bed and patted the space next to him. I complied and sat next to him.

"We were followin' this guy in a poncho. We lost track of 'im and found a food distribution place, so Aaron thought it be good to check it out, bring back a good rationing of food. Turned out to be a damn trap, about a hundred walkers poured out of the food trucks."

"Oh god," I said.

Daryl gave me a pointed look and I said, "That wasn't hysterics, it was just concern. Continue."

He shook his head with a barely visible smirk and continued the story, "Lot of the walkers had a "W" marked on their forehead, found a dead women earlier tied to a tree with the same letter. We took some out and reached a car inside the lot and were stuck in there. I was gonna sacrifice myself and lead the walkers away so Aaron could leave."

"Wait, you what? You were going to sacrifice yourself?"

"Listen kid, I know ya mad at me. I couldn't just let him or the both of us die. I wasn't gonna tell ya about it, but I didn't want ya hearin' it from him."

"I can't believe it. I mean yeah, I understand what you were doing was heroic, brave and well you, but I don't think I could have got through it if you did."

"I know, but Aaron wasn't going to let me, he said we should do it together. Thankfully Morgan showed up and saved us. He had the map Abraham gave to Rick at the church. That's why we brought 'im here."

"Well I'm glad he saved you guys, but I can't get over the fact that you were going to sacrifice yourself."

"Come on, ya know it was a good reason. I know ya would have been fine without me. Ya one of the bravest women I know. If it came down to that option ya would have accepted it, maybe not right away but eventually."

"I guess so," I whispered sadly.

"I know so. I told Aaron to look after ya if I died, make sure ya know I loved ya and not do anything stupid."

I looked up at him tears in my eyes and hugged him, my head digging into the crook of his neck. I couldn't speak anymore, I just wanted to hold Daryl. These past two days have been hell and I'm pretty sure this hell isn't going to go away any time soon.

"Hey now, don't cry. Everything will be fine, Timi. I'm here and we're all going to work together to make sure this community is ready for anything," he said rubbing my back comfortingly.

"We don't know that Daryl. There's walkers out there and they've already gotten in tonight, and who knows where those people are who set that trap."

"I know, but I ain't gonna let that happen. We all know the dangers now, and we're gonna fight through this."

"Noah was killed, Aiden was killed, Tara is in a coma, and now Reg is dead. Who knows what more is going to happen."

"Aiden and Noah died?"

I told him what happened and he shook his head at it.

"Sorry I wasn't here," he said

"Daryl, its fine. You were doing your job, plus I wasn't super close to them, but it still hits close."

"I know, just be careful all right. I want ya on high alert since everything that's been going on."

"I will, I promise."

"Good."

"So, you were really going to sacrifice yourself."

"Timi…" he warned me.

"All right, I'll drop it, but promise me you won't do that again."

"Can't do that, especially if it's to protect you. I'd rather sacrifice myself than letting someone I love or care about die."

"I understand, I love you Daryl."

"I love ya too, Timi."

He kissed me softly once again and I returned it. The kiss practically gave away every emotion we've been feeling since we were apart, both of us understanding how close we were to losing this. We broke the kiss when we ran out of air and Daryl said, "Let's get some sleep, we've both had an eventful couple of days."

"Yeah, and it's great to finally have my other half with me," I said with a smile.

"Couldn't agree with ya more."

We got ready for bed, me wearing Daryl's shirt and Daryl only in his boxers. We curled up together, both of us holding one another close. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Daryl did almost die out there, it was going to be a heroic act, but I would have missed him so much. I have a feeling that this is just the beginning, not just for our troubles, but everyone here in Alexandria.


	31. Plans Backfire

AN:The first episode was pretty good, this Sunday's looks good too. Here's Season 6 Episode 1, so if you didn't see it yet spoilers ahead. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Plans Backfire

I woke up the next day staring at a slightly hairy and dirty chest. I looked up to see Daryl resting peacefully. It's rare to see him like this, he usually wakes up before me, so it's nice when I get to stare at him for a bit. He looked calm and relaxed, which we honestly don't get to do much anymore. I just hope everything works out fine and we'll be able to stay here for a while, just like the prison.

Not too much like the prison because I really don't want this place to be destroyed, but it would be nice to have a stable home and environment. I think I'm asking for a little too much because the way things have been going, we never know when the next threat is just around the corner.

"Stop scrunching up your face like that. Ya look ridiculous," Daryl mumbled.

I looked up and met his blue eyes, which were gazing at me sleepily.

"I must have been in deep thought," I said sheepishly.

"Must've, that's the only time ya ever make that face."

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Don't know, probably talk to Rick and fix my bike up a bit. How about you?"

"I don't know, I'll probably find something."

"All right."

Daryl gave me a lazy early morning kiss and I gladly accepted it. I'm glad he's here with me now and didn't have to sacrifice himself the other day. It still bothers me, but I have to move on and hope nothing else like that comes up again.

"Come on kid, let's start our day."

"Okay."

We got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. We grabbed small granola bars for breakfast just to hold us over, we don't need to pass out from not having enough nutrients in our system. We walked out of the house together and he planted a kiss to my temple before we went our separate ways.

I passed the area where everything went down yesterday and I had to take a moment to process it. There was still blood on the ground from both Reg and Pete and it was a pretty gruesome sight. I felt bad for Jessie even though Pete was an abusive asshole, but he's still her husband and the father of her children. I also felt bad for Deanna, Reg didn't deserve to die, from the times I met him he was a really kind, smart, and understanding guy. I hope both women can push through this.

I walked a little further and I ran into Maggie and Glenn. Glenn was all roughed up and I wondered how that happened. That's probably why he wasn't at the meeting yesterday.

"Hey, what happened Glenn?" I asked.

"Went to help Nicholas and ran into some walkers. Nothing to worry about," Glenn said.

"Glenn you could have died. Both of you, and that bullet ricocheted and hit you in the shoulder," Maggie said.

"Don't worry Maggie, I'm fine. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" he said.

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

Glenn gave Maggie a sweet kiss and turned to me saying, "See you later Timi."

"See you later Glenn," I said and he walked off.

"You okay?" I asked Maggie.

"I have a feeling Glenn's lying to me. I don't think he's telling the whole truth about what really happened between Nicholas and him."

"I understand he seems a little edgy about the subject."

"Yeah, oh did you here Tara's up."

"She is!? That's great. I should go stop bye."

"Yeah, she asked for Noah last night after Eugene was freaking her out."

"Oh, poor Tara."

"Yeah I know. It was hard to break it to her."

"I'm sure, I'll talk to you later"

"Talk to you later Timi."

We went our separate ways and I went to the infirmary to see Tara. Eugene was sitting with her and they were laughing together.

"Hi, I'm glad to see you're okay," I said walking over to her cot.

"Hi, Timi. I'm happy to see another face instead of his," she said.

"Make fun," Eugene said.

"Well at least he cares about you. He's a good friend," I said.

"Yeah, everyone here seems to be close and I'm glad I'm a part of it," Tara said.

"Yeah, I understand," I said.

"I'm kind of tired, I was thinking about turning in for a bit," Tara said.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later Tara," I said.

"See you later Timi," Tara said.

I started walking out and I heard Eugene say his goodbyes. I walked back to our house and was on the fifth step when I heard, "Hey, kid."

I reached the platform and leaned against the railing, "Hey handsome."

"Pfft…Stop," Daryl said tinging red and a small smirk playing on his lips.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Talked to Rick earlier, talked about the "W's" and he also said we should stop recruitin'," Daryl said as he reached the fifth step.

Even Daryl being down a step, I was still slightly shorter than him. I looked up at him and asked, "Do you think we should still recruit?"

Daryl nodded, his long hair moving with, and he nibbled on his lower lip.

"I just think it be good for us. We can beef up security, but if we have more people, we have more numbers," he said.

"Yeah, that's true there's always strength in numbers, but sometimes numbers could hurt a group too," I said.

"Yeah, but I think we can handle it."

"Yeah, do you think he'll rethink it?"

"Nah, no way. When Rick puts his mind to somethin' he usually sticks with it. Especially in his new mind set."

"That's true, it's a shame."

"It is, but ain't no use gettin' on Rick's bad side. Maybe I'll try talkin' to 'im about it again later."

"Yeah, At least for now until everything cools down."

"Uh-huh definitely. So where were ya at?"

"Do I have to tell you everything I do?"

Daryl smirked with a playful glare and said, "Yeah, unless ya got somethin' to hide."

"Okay, Mr. Nosey and over protective, I just walked around and ran into Glenn and Maggie. Maggie told me Tara was awake and I visited her, and Eugene was there keeping her company," I said.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes, it definitely made my blood pump."

Daryl chuckled and said, "Ya so weird."

"So I've heard," I said giggling.

Daryl cupped my cheek in his rough hand and planted a soft kiss to my lips. I placed my hands on his shirt, holding it lightly with my fingers.

"Aww… you two love birds," I heard Carol's voice say.

We pulled apart and Carol was standing to my left smiling at the two of us with a slight glint in her eyes.

"Hi Carol," I mumbled a blush probably forming from the tips of my ears down.

"Hey, Timi, Daryl. Don't be embarrassed it's sweet. Especially now a days, romance is hard to come by," Carol said.

I nodded and Daryl was holding me tight, probably feeling just as embarrassed as me.

"I'll see you two love birds later," she said smirking.

We both mumbled, "see you later", and she walked off.

"I hate being caught off guard like that," Daryl grumbled.

"I know, but that's what we have to deal with while we're in here. Nothing goes unnoticed and everyone's business is put on the forefront because of the small community," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't mean I have to like it."

"Yeah, I don't really like it too much either, but there's not much we can do."

"I guess, but there is one thing we can do."

I raised a brow and asked unknowingly, "What's that?"

"We have a house which only our group members come too, so we can be as discreet as we want."

"That is very true."

"Come on, I wasn't finished with that kiss yet," Daryl said and pulled me with him into the house for another kiss.

* * *

We were all gathered at one of the houses, the whole community waiting to hear what Rick's plan was. Apparently Morgan and Rick stumbled across a quarry of walkers while out burying Pete's body. I was leaning against the small sliver of wall which was next to a built in wall bookcase. Daryl was sitting against the wall to my right on the window seat, picking at his fingers.

There was a few new faces here, apparently they were on a supply run when we were recruited here, and glad they're all right. The old/new guy, Heath, mentioned how he came across it before and how it was a little camp, but apparently they didn't make. Now it's a whole big mess that could be the end of everything if all the walkers manage to get out.

Rick went over his plan a few times, and Daryl's going to be leading them away on his bike. I didn't like the idea, but I knew it was either that, or the walkers knocking down our walls. Sasha jumped in and said she'd help lead them away in a car, helping out Daryl. Abraham also jumped in to participate, giving Sasha a helping hand on the road, keeping her company.

Rick put Rosita, Spencer, and Holly, on watch to keep a good look out, in case anything falls through.

"So who's in?" Rick asked.

"Me," Michonne spoke up.

I wanted to help out, and get the hell out of these walls, at least for a little while. It seems like a nice opportunity to help the group and regain my outside skills. I heard Glenn whispering to Maggie that she should stay and look over Deanna, which seems like a smart move.

"I'm in," Glenn spoke up

Gabriel chimed in that he'd like to help, but Rick shot him down real fast. I don't blame him for doing so, Gabriel has been wishy-washy since we met him. I don't think he'd be the best for this kind of job.

"I'll go," I said.

"Nah ain't happenin'," Daryl spoke up next to me.

"But Daryl," I said glaring at him.

All eyes fell on us and Rick defused the situation, "Maybe it's for the best. You stay here Timi. Anyone else?"

The guy, Carter, really didn't want Rick to have a say in this matter. I don't think he cares about Rick very much, but I guess having a new guy bossing everyone around is not what he signed up for. Thankfully Deanna stepped in and told Carter to practically let it go, and that Rick had a good plan. They got some more people getting in on the action and I was fuming that Daryl had the audacity to tell me I wasn't going to go.

He can't treat me like I'm a feeble kid who can't take care of myself. I was fine well before he came along, I don't need him to be so overprotective of me, thinking that I can't even do something like this. That was not what I signed up for in this relationship. Believe me Daryl is going to have an earful later.

I could feel Daryl glancing over at me repeatedly, but not once did I return it, because if I did I think I would have created a scene. Which would be very awkward for me and him in front of the whole community.

The meeting eventually closed once Rick explained the plan over again. We all headed back to our normal lives and I dodged Daryl not even wanting to talk to him. I heard him following me, his heavy footsteps filling my ears. I went to the house and walked up to our room, slamming the door shut behind me. Seconds later Daryl came in, following my previous action of slamming the door.

"Ya can't seriously be mad at me!" he said with anger.

"Why won't you let me go, Daryl? I could help, I'm not some kid who can't take care of themselves," I said my own anger seeping through.

"I know that all right, but if anythin' goes south, I don't want ya caught in the middle."

I laid on the bed horizontally, with my arms folded across my chest and glaring at the ceiling.

"It's not fair. I know if I can handle something, I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Listen, kid."

"Stop calling me kid," I said sitting up angrily.

Daryl glared at me and pointed at me roughly, "I'm gonna call ya a damn kid because ya fuckin' actin' like one. When ya get your head out of your ass and understand why I don't want ya out on that run, come and find me."

Daryl threw open the door and stormed out, slamming the door even harder than earlier making me jump. I sat there hot tears spilling over my face in anger, frustration, and sadness. I know Daryl just wants to protect me because he loves me, but sometimes I wish I could spread my wings a bit. Daryl has been by my side since our first kiss at the farm and he hasn't been this overprotective since, well the baby.

Huh, maybe Daryl still feels guilty about it, even though it wasn't even his fault. Also the Beth incident and everyone else we've lost, he probably thinks I'll wind up the next victim. I feel the same way about him sometimes, but I know he'll make it because it's his element. If he really believed in me, he'd think I'd be able to do this.

Trying to figure out Daryl sometimes was tough, especially since we're together. You'd think since we've been together for a little more than a year and a half, almost two, we'd be in tuned with each other's feelings. Yeah right, the day you get Daryl Dixon to open up about everything he's feeling will be when this apocalypse ends.

* * *

It was the next day and I haven't seen Daryl since our big fight. I hoped I didn't ruin things with him, we already split up once and that hurt so bad, I don't think I could go through it again. Today we were building the wall to protect Alexandria and I was actually able to help on that. Daryl was picking up stuff with his wheelbarrow and I couldn't stop from starring.

I kept trying to go through my mind on how I should approach our situation, I knew I had to make up with him soon before something happens.

"You going to patch things up?" I heard Carol ask.

I threw my hand over my heart and said, "Carol don't do that."

I looked up at her and she had a small smile on her face, "Sorry, Timi. I forgot you're so jumpy."

"Not jumpy," I grumbled.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you talk after we're done here?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Daryl seems to be having trouble with it too. You two are too good together to let a little fight about helping the camp get in the way. So work it out."

"I will, I don't think I could spend another night alone."

"Yeah, it's hard, but I know you two will pull through," she said and walked away.

Daryl looked over and I caught his eye, but he quickly returned back to his duties. I sighed and thought to myself that this could be harder than I thought. We continued working in the hot sun and we were actually getting pretty far and the wall looked great. Walkers came in and Rick wanted the Alexandrians to handle it, but they were all paralyzed with fear. They were definitely not ready for this yet.

Our group took the walkers out and the Alexandrians just looked shocked and out of it. Carter was glaring at Rick and I knew he was definitely not a big fan of Rick's, even more so now. We finished up and headed back to the community, Daryl was with Rick and Morgan and I decided to head home and take a short shower.

I went out on the porch after my shower and saw Daryl sitting on the stoop. I sat next to him and said, "Hi."

"Hi," he mumbled looking down the street not even sparing me a glance.

"I'm sorry, Daryl."

"I know ya are. Just waitin' for ya to say it," he said looking over at me.

I nodded and said, "I know you're trying to protect me, but sometimes I wish you'd let me do my own thing."

"Yeah, guess I've been keepin' a tough eye on ya, especially since everthin' that's happened. Can't keep ya from everythin' though."

I laid my head on Daryl's shoulder and I felt him kiss my head.

"Do you think this will work?" I asked.

"I hope so. This is the only choice we have and if it goes south we could lose this place and people. Can't have that."

I nodded and said, "Be careful out there when we put the plan into action."

"I will, you too. I want ya to be alert," he said.

"I will."

"Promise?"

I looked up at him and said, "Promise."

He gave me a long and tender kiss that showed me how much he cared about me and I'm glad we made up. I just hope things go smoothly, but since when has anything we've ever planned or done go smoothly.

* * *

Today was the dry run of Rick's plan and getting everyone ready for it. I was sitting outside like usual, bouncing my leg in anticipation. I hoped that everything was going to go according to plan when they actually go to pull it off. After they were gone for a few hours, I decided to lay on the couch and read one of the comics I begged Carl for. All these other books were making my head hurt, I needed something with action and graphics.

"Hey, did you hear the plans starting," Carol said.

I got up and said, "But todays a dry run."

"I know, but the truck fell like they thought it was. They had to do it now."

"I so hope this works."

"Me too," she said, "I'm going to go check on Judith and Carl."

"Okay," I said.

I was standing outside pacing the street, waiting for some good news that everything was pulled off. So far the plan has been working liked they hoped, but we still had a few more miles to lead them away. I just hope Daryl's all right, every time he's out there I try to make sure I can handle if he doesn't come back. I know it's a horrible thing to think of, but it helps me get into that mind set, and be prepared.

Just when I was thinking that maybe it'll be okay, a car horn is being honked long and loud. The sound was obnoxious and definitely not good for our plan. It sounded close and I knew it was going to ruin this whole thing, those walkers will hear it and be on us in minutes. All I could think of right now is that we're quite possibly doomed.


	32. Will We Ever Catch A Break?

AN: Sunday's episode was awesome, can't wait to see what the rest of the season has in store. Here's Season 6 Episode 2. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Will We Ever Catch A Break?

Just minutes ago all hell broke loose in our small community. People were getting slaughtered and I was in the house up against a wall holding my hunting knife. The horn was still blaring obsessively and I couldn't take it. Eventually it stopped and now I could hear the screams and yells of our people coming from outside.

I grabbed my courage and quietly walked down stairs, so I could go help fight off these villainous people. I was about to head to the door when I saw the knob turning slowly. I quickly hid behind a wall and waited for the person to come in. The door opened and I heard footsteps echoing through the house.

I glanced around the wall, seeing a women just a little older than me, holding a machete and looking around the place. When she turned her back to me, I went for the attack. She turned just as I got to her and I only managed to stab her in the shoulder. I noticed on her forehead she had a W on it and I wondered if this was the people we've been talking about. The woman tried to get me back and I used my self-defense skills that I learned before the apocalypse to keep her away from me.

She kept trying to slice at me and I carefully maneuvered away from each movement she made. My knife was still embedded into her shoulder and I was left weaponless. As I tried to avoid her attacks, I looked around the room for something useful. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a broom up against the closet door and I thought that would be a great make shift weapon.

I quickly dodged her and ran to grab the wooden broom. I took it into my hands and kept it at the ready to fight off my enemy. She ran at me, and I whacked her in the knee as hard as I could. She stumbled a bit but the blow wasn't good enough to knock her completely to the ground. I went to hit her again, but she blocked the blow with her machete.

We went at it for a few minutes, trying to defend and attack each other. I managed to knock her machete from her hand and it skidded across the ground. I went to attack and she grabbed the broom in my hands. We tussled over the broom, twisting and turning around the room.

She rammed me into the corner of the wall and my back hit hard. I dropped the broom and fell to the ground in a heap of pain. She pulled out my knife and tried to stab me, but I was able to push past my pain and grab her arm. We scuffled and fell to the ground, both of us rolling around and she still tried to stab me. She elbowed me in the stomach with her other arm and I let out a gasp, letting her arm go accidentally.

She took the opportunity to stab at me, but I quickly shielded myself with my left arm. I felt the blade pierce my skin and go deep inside. My warm blood trickled down my arm and the wound burned fiercely. I used all the anger and adrenaline pumping inside me, and took my right hand, punching the woman as hard as I could in the face. She stumbled off me and I quickly got to my feet, fighting through the scorching pain in my arm.

I grabbed the machete and quickly faced the woman. She tried to plead with me, "Please don't."

I didn't listen to it, she tried to kill me who knows what'll happen if I let her go. I stabbed her through the abdomen and she choked out a cry. I pulled it out and she dropped to the floor gasping for air. I ended her misery by stabbing her in the head, and she slumped limply against the wall, blood caking her shirt and some splattered on the wall.

I leaned against the opposite wall and dropped the machete on the ground. I looked at my arm and I had streaks of dried blood coating it. The wound looked deep, and there was still some fresh blood coming from it, but it wasn't life threatening. I took one of the towels from the kitchen and cut a piece to make a makeshift wrap for the gash on my arm.

I tied it tightly around my arm and pulled it with my teeth. I grabbed my knife, wiping the blood off the best I could, and held it firmly in my hand. I pulled open the front door slowly, looking around my surroundings, making sure there was no one around. I headed out, staying on high alert, so I didn't get caught off guard.

I saw bodies littering the street, some were our people and some were theirs. It was horrible and I couldn't believe this was happening. Daryl wanted me to stay and be safe, now we're all fending for our lives. I hid behind one of the houses when I heard another person screaming close by.

I was breathing heavily and clutching my knife like it was my lifeline. I heard someone coming towards me and I braced myself for another fight. I saw a figure dressed up in one of the W's outfits and holding a white bag in one hand and a gun in the other. I thought I was going to be a goner until they pulled down the fabric covering their face, revealing none other than Carol.

"Timi, are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay, take this and be careful."

She handed a small handgun and I took it graciously. Having a gun during this situation will really come in handy.

"Okay, you too," I said.

She nodded and quickly went on her way, putting the fabric back on, covering her face. I put my knife away and cocked the gun I now had. I walked carefully around the building and looked for any threats. I saw a man hacking at one of our own and it was so disturbing, but I had to push through it. I walked up to him and he barely had a chance to look up before I put a bullet into his brain.

Soon our nightmare was over and all the enemies seem to have been eliminated or they ran off. Who knows if they'll come back and try to finish the job later? I walked down the street seeing scattered bodies all around the small community. It was horrible and my mind was whirling with so many thoughts. How could this happen? These people didn't deserve this, no one does.

I got to the house and walked through the front door numbly. I barely closed the door before I collapsed to my knees, hot tears running down my face freely. I brought my hands to my face, sobbing into them uncontrollably. I took them away and saw I still had blood on my hands, some mine and some from that other lady who was still lying dead against the wall.

I leaned up against the door and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs, tucking myself into a tight ball. I cried into my knees, thinking about this devastating day. The only thing that kept running through my mind was, will we ever catch a break?


	33. Where Do We Go From Here?

AN: Here's Season 6 Episode 5. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here?

I pulled myself together after a few minutes and leaned against the door that was behind me. I looked at the body of the dead woman still occupying our home. I sighed and figured I had to move her eventually. I got up with another audible sigh and walked over to her. I grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the door, opening it and dragging the woman down to the make shift cemetery.

As I took her there, I saw other community members gathering some more bodies. It was a horrible sigh to see. You think you'd be used to this world because of everything that's happened, but sometimes it's just too hard to bare. I continued on to my destination and tried not to get worked up over this crazy situation.

I reach the area and I put her onto the pile with the rest of the people with "W's" and shook my head at the scene. There was so many people in this makeshift cemetery now and it was all because of them. As I stared at them, I heard someone yelling outside the gates. It sounded a lot like Rick.

As the yelling got closer I heard him saying, "Open the gates."

There was no mistaking that it was definitely Rick's voice. I got to the gate area and watched as Michonne and Maggie opened up the gate, which revealed Rick running from a herd of walkers. There was tons of them and they were all heading right to this community. Rick dodged a few more walkers before he reached the gate and Maggie and Michonne closed it back up just in time.

Rick dropped to the floor out of breath and we all looked at the hundreds of walker's smushed against the gate, trying to reach us. The community started to gather around to look at the sight, I don't think anyone could quite believe their eyes. Rick caught his breath and stood up, Michonne and Maggie closed the second part of the gate, blocking the herd from view.

We all gathered around and Rick started to assure everyone that Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham will be back with their vehicles and help lead the herd away. I hoped he was right, I was extremely worried about Daryl right now. What if he doesn't come back? Right now Glenn and Nicholas are still missing, we have no clue where everyone is. He also urged everyone to keep noise to a minimum and try to lay off the lights.

I didn't mind any of it, it felt like things were actually going back to our apocalyptic reality. We're not living in the dark about everything now, the danger is imminent. We have to get into the mind set of having to deal with these huge threats that are looming over us. Everyone seemed frustrated, scared, and weary of Rick's competency of the whole situation.

Aaron stepped in to defuse everyone's frustration from Rick and take some of the blame. He told everyone about how he and Daryl got stuck in the food depot, and he left his backpack behind. Ultimately leading the Wolves right to the town of Alexandria. Hearing about that was hard because I remembered how Daryl told me he was going to sacrifice himself, so Aaron could get away. Once again, I hoped that Daryl was all right, I don't want him to die out there.

Aaron mentioned how Rick was able to get at least half of the horde away from here, so we should be grateful for that. Deanna started walking away in a daze and I kind of felt bad for her. The whole place her husband and family created was slowly crumbling around her, not to mention losing her husband and her oldest son. Hopefully she'll get through this, we can't lose our heads if we want to survive.

Everyone started to disburse and go about their business. I was walking down the street and saw some of the residents from the community trying to raid the pantry. It was horrible, these people were starting to lose their humanity, they aren't used to these situations which is definitely hurting our odds. Thankfully Spencer was able to get them to stop and take in what they were going to do.

They all left and I went to the infirmary to get my arm wrapped up better than what I did earlier. I walked in and Denise was looking through some medical books, probably in search for a treatment for the guy named Scott.

"Hi," I said.

Denise looked up at me and said, "Sorry I didn't see you there. What do you need?"

"It's okay. I just wanted you to take a look at my arm," I said, pointing at the piece of towel wrapped around my arm.

"Oh, okay."

She gestured for me to take a seat in a chair and she pulled off the towel from my wound. It was still sore, so I winced at the sudden pull of the skin. She looked at it and said, "Did one of them stab you?"

"Yeah."

She moved my arm around and tried to look at it from different angles.

"I can clean it out the best I can and I think you need three stitches. It looks kind of deep," she said while getting some supplies out.

Denise took a bottle out and flushed out my wound. I winced at the sharp pain, but I tried to keep calm about the whole thing. She dabbed at it with a fresh towel, wiping away the liquid and the blood. She took out a needle and thread and stitched up my arm the best she could. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt pretty badly, but soon it was over and she wrapped it up in white self-adhesive bandage.

"Well that should do it. Let me know if it gets any worse or if you need it to be re-wrapped. The stitches should come out in a few days," she said.

"Okay, thanks Denise," I said.

"No problem Timi. That's what I'm here for," she said with a faint smile.

"See you around," I said.

"See you."

I left the infirmary and I passed Tara on the way. She smiled at me and said, "Hey, Timi. Your arm okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. It was pretty deep, but Denise stitched it up for me," I said.

"Glad you're okay."

"Same to you."

"See you later," she said.

"See you later," I said.

She went to the infirmary and I decided to go home and clean up the blood in the house. As I walked home I saw the wall filled up with names of people that we lost. I saw Glenn's and Nicholas's names on the wall and I was hoping that it wasn't true. Glenn couldn't be dead, Glenn's my friend and Maggie needs him. I just hope my boyfriend's name doesn't wind up on that wall too.

I shook away the thoughts that were running through my head and told myself to stay positive. As I was about to continue to the house, I saw Rick at the lookout post. I haven't talked to him for a while and I wondered if he heard anything from the people still out there. I went up to the lookout post and climbed up to see him.

"Hey, Rick," I said to him.

"Timi, I didn't expect you to be up here," he said.

I shrugged and said, "I haven't really talked to you much, and I wondered if you've heard from anyone."

He sighed and said, "No, I haven't. Don't worry, I'm sure they're all fine, including Daryl."

"Yeah, they'll be back and we'll lead the horde away."

"I hope so."

"We have to stay positive Rick."

"I know, but it's hard. Really hard."

"I understand, I think the same thing every day."

Rick noticed my bandaged arm and he asked, "What happened to your arm?"

"One of the woman from the group that attacked us. She got ahold of my knife and I blocked it, but it still went deep into my arm."

"I'm glad you're okay and were able to defend yourself. I don't want to lose you, you're a part of the family and a good friend. Stay strong, I know Daryl will be back, his love for you makes him stronger than ever."

"Thanks Rick, I really appreciate that."

"No problem, Timi. You're a good kid, even though you're not really one anymore."

"I was eighteen when we met."

He smirked and nodded, "Yeah, guess so."

"I'll let you get back to it then. See you later, Rick."

"See you later, Timi"

After I got down, I went home and I got some water and a mop to start cleaning the blood on the floor. I also took a scrubbing brush and tried my best to get the blood that was on the wall. I forgot how tiring cleaning was because once I finished my body ached and I wanted to take a nap.

I looked out of the window and saw it was already night time, and I wondered where the time went. I cleared the supplies that I used for cleaning and put them away in there designated places. I decided to look out the window and since we weren't really using any lights, the sky was dotted with a lot of stars.

As I looked out into the night sky, I wished that everyone would make it home safely, including Daryl who I missed a lot. I saw I caught a glimpse of a shooting star and whispered, "I wish Daryl is okay and he'll come back soon."


	34. The Walls Come Crumbling Down

AN: Here's Season 6 Episode 7. Loved Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha's episode from the week before, those two jerks will be sorry for taking Daryl's bike and crossbow. And yay, Glenn's alive! Can't wait for the mid-season finale on Sunday. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

The Walls Come Crumbling Down

The past two days have been a real nightmare, even though we're pretty much living in one. I really missed Daryl, our people are still missing and the walkers that surround us are only getting more restless. Who knows if the walls are going to hold until the team gets back.

I decided to walk through Alexandria, being cooped up in the house isn't really much fun. Maybe I can help out around the community, there must be something to do. As I walked, I walked passed the gazebo where there was sign hanging which said there was going to be a prayer circle. I scoffed at it, it's nice that Gabriel is trying to keep the faith alive, but I think I'm just about running out of it.

I sighed and continued walking, running into Maggie who just came down from the lookout post. She's been up there a lot lately, not wanting to miss any sign from Glenn.

"Hey, Maggie," I said.

"Hey, Timi. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay, how about you?"

"I'm good, I'm just hoping Glenn is all right. I miss him."

"I completely understand Maggie."

"Can I tell you something, but it's only between us? Aaron and Glenn know too."

"Sure, what's up?"

She looked around and said, "Glenn and I are having a baby."

I was shocked, but happy for them and said, "Wow, congrats. That baby is going to have great parents."

She smiled softly and said, "Thanks, I just hope Glenn comes back."

"I understand, must be tough going through this alone and not knowing."

"Yeah, it definitely is. I bet it was hard for you when you were alone and…I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly and said, "It's okay. It was hard, but I got through it. It's still a little rough."

"I understand. I bet Daryl will be back soon too."

"Yeah, I think everyone will be back."

"Yeah, I really hope so."

"I'll see you around Maggie."

"See you around Timi."

We went our separate ways and I couldn't believe that Maggie and Glenn were going to have a baby. I was happy for them, but then it makes me think about the baby I lost. I wish I didn't lose him or her, it would have been great, yet after everything that's been going on, I'm glad I don't have a little person to take care of, not that I would have minded it.

I continued around the community of Alexandria and ran into Carl.

"Hiya Carl," I said.

"Hi Timi," he said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just finished helping my dad teach Ron how to use a gun."

"Oh that's cool."

Should we really be giving that kid a gun, he seems a lot less unstable then Carl, especially since his father was just killed. Hopefully, Ron won't do anything stupid.

"Can I ask you something?" Carl asked.

"Sure thing," I said.

"If you liked someone and they had a boyfriend, should you leave it alone or something?"

"Are you talking about that girl, Enid?"

"Maybe."

"Well, it depends. I'm not good at this kind of advice, but I wouldn't push the idea. I'd just be subtle about it and worm your way in. Honestly, I don't think that Ron kid has anything on you. You're way better."

"Timi…" he said awkwardly.

I smiled and said, "Just go with it. I'm sure it'll work out if it was meant to. Where is Enid anyway?"

"She left after we were attacked."

"Oh."

"I was gonna go after her, but Ron made me stay."

"Well, that was a smart. I'm glad you didn't, we don't need any more people going missing."

"Yeah… I guess I'll see you around."

"See you around."

He walked away and I watched him walk off. It was crazy watching him and his sister grow up in front of my eyes. Time is passing and it's a miracle every day that we're still here. I continued on my little journey inside the walls, and saw Rosita giving machete lessons to some of the Alexandrians and Eugene. Eugene did not look like he wanted to be there, and I wondered to myself if he'll ever be able to make it on his own.

Rosita noticed too and started digging into him, making him walk away with a sad look on his face. It might have been a little rough, but he needs to learn how to survive for himself and be a better asset to the group.

As I continued further, I heard someone yelling so I quickly went over to the source. I saw Spencer trying to climb across wall and over the herd of walkers, to get to the other side. It looked like the line was slacking and he started to fall. Rick was angry, I could hear the frustration in his voice. While they were trying to get Spencer out of his debacle, Tara was shooting at the walkers while hanging over the wall.

Eventually, everyone was safe and they got Spencer out without any kind of harm. Rick chastised Tara for risking her life for Spencer, but what he got in return was a nice middle finger. Then he turned his anger to Spencer for doing something risky without telling anyone.

* * *

Later on, I ran into Tara and I said, "Hey Tara."

"Hey, Timi. Have you seen Denise?" she asked.

"No I haven't."

"Oh, well if you do, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do. That was cool saving Spencer like that."

"It was nothing really. We need to protect each other."

"Yeah, I definitely agree with you there."

"Yeah, see you around Timi."

"See you around Tara."

I was going to go home after walking around the whole day and interacting with everyone, but I saw Carol snooping around Morgan's house. I wondered what was going on over there, but I'm not one to pry. If it's none of my business, then it's none of my business.

Before I was about to head towards the house, I caught a glimpse of something floating across the sky. It was a bunch of green balloons floating across the midafternoon sky and I smiled a bit at the good sign.

"That's Glenn!" I heard Maggie cry out with joy and relief.

Glenn must be okay, and hopefully our other people out there are okay too. Maybe things are really looking up for us and we'll be able to clear this place out and return back to normal in no time.

As I walked over to where some of the others were standing and watching with hope in their eyes, I heard something creaking and groaning under pressure. I looked up to see the watchtower come crumbling down, taking a part of the wall down with it. As the dust started to clear, I saw walkers starting to stumble in by the handful.

"Shit," was all I said.


	35. When the Walkers Come Stumbling in

AN: Here's Season 6 Episode 8, the mid season finale. So much stuff, yet so little resolutions. I don't want to wait until February, but I guess I have too. I might post a story with a bunch one shots with Timi and Daryl because there's things I think up after the fact, so there's a few from season one and some other past seasons. Plus, I'll be working on Daryl's side of the story and my Walking Dead one shots. For this story though, we'll see you next year. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

When the Walkers Come Stumbling in

All hell was breaking loose, walkers were stumbling in by the second and there was no sign of it stopping. I barely heard Rick ordering everyone to retreat to their homes as I watched the chaos unfold. I grabbed the gun I kept after our run in with the W's and shot as many walkers as I could, trying to stumble my way safety. I didn't know where to go and there was a swarm of walkers all around Alexandria.

I power walked passed the hungry walkers, dodging their icky and grubby hands. I tried to figure out a plan on where to go, but I was at a loss. Anywhere could possibly be the end of the road, they'll eventually be able to get in if enough of them pile up. I saw Rosita and Tara trying to save Eugene from some walkers, so I quickly made my way to them. There was no time to dillydally, we had to move quickly.

I followed them to a nearby garage as we dodged the imminent danger around us. We closed the garage door behind us, blocking out all the walkers trying to devour us. As we looked on at the door, I breathed a sigh of relief. We were safe for now, but who knows what lies ahead of us in the near future.

We were all quite as we tried to regroup with our thoughts. Tara was pacing by the garage door, while Rosita took a seat at one of the elongated tables, and Eugene took a seat by the back wall and picked up a world history book. He took out a lighter and started reading it, and I wondered what was going through everyone's minds. I know this is definitely rough on all us, but there's not much we could do, but worry.

We were all worried, but we all had different things we were worried about. The top thing on all of our minds was probably how we were going to get out of this mess of walkers. The second one on my list of worries was, where Daryl is. I was worried about Sasha and Abraham too, but my chances of seeing Daryl again was waning, and I didn't want to think that the last time I saw him would be the last.

I decided to take a seat at the head of the table Rosita was at. I put my folded arms on the table and rested my chin on my forearm. All I could hear was the hungry walkers outside, pounding there decaying fleshy hands on the garage windows. I looked over at it and watched as they relentlessly hit their hands on the window, desperately trying to break it down.

Tara stood at the garage door and said, "Most people got inside their houses. There's that."

Rosita sighed and said, "You think this is it?"

"What?" Tara asked.

"Do you think this place is over?" Rosita asked.

Tara walked over to the wall across from us and said, "No. I think we gotta earn it, all of us. Whether it's waiting, knowing if everyone's safe, dealing with that, or fighting them. A place like this has gotta have a price, right?"

She had a point, but it's not like I didn't agree with Rosita too. Everything that's been happening lately, it's pretty much dimmed all of our hopes and dreams of Alexandria, a safe haven.

"We haven't paid it already?" Rosita said.

"Apparently not," Tara said with a shrug.

"It feels like Abraham's dead. That's what it feels like," Rosita said with a hint of anger and regret.

"He's not dead," Tara said with assurance.

"How do you know?" Tara asked with disbelief.

"'Cause I didn't see it. Doesn't matter what it feels like. He's not dead, and this place isn't over," Tara said.

"I agree," I said.

Tara nodded to me with a small smile and Rosita took a short glance, then placed her sight back in front of her. Tara walked over to the chair at the other end and said, "Hey, we're here. So, what are we gonna do, gorgeous?"

Rosita stood with determination and said, "Gonna get in there, see what's happening on the other side. We can shoot out this lock."

I stood up and walked to where Rosita was standing contemplating how we were going to get into the other room. I don't think we should use a bullet, don't want to waste it.

"We shouldn't waste the bullet," Tara said as she walked over, speaking my thoughts exactly.

Eugene spoke up from his spot as he got up, "You won't need to. Lock-picking is within my skill set."

Eugene started to get to work on picking the lock and I was glad he was actually good at something. Lock picking will probably come in handy down the road, maybe I should get him to teach me sometime. The three of us waited while he picked the lock, a small tension lifted from our bodies for now, but we still don't know what's ahead for us.

We got the door opened and walked in to see Denise being held at knife point by a W man. So this is what Carol was going to check out the other day. The three of us held the W man at gun point while Eugene stayed back.

"Lower the guns. Lower the guns," the W man said.

We did as we were told reluctantly and then he said, "Good, Slide them over. I want them."

The four of us slid our weapons over to him. This was not good, not at all. He picked up one of the guns, still holding Denise close to him. He pointed it at us, holding us at gun point.

"You don't need her," Tara spoke up.

I knew they were getting close to each other by their recent interactions, I bet this is hard for Tara right now, watching her new love interest be in this predicament.

"No, I don't," he said, and he started moving towards us with the gun still drawn, "Back. Back."

As he got to the door way, pointing the gun to Denise's head and Tara said, "You're not gonna make it out there."

"We'll see," he said.

He opened the door and he led himself and Denise out, the four us watching on in horror. He got to the next area where he opened the gate and then they went on their way, closing the door behind him. I hoped that Denise will be okay, she was a sweet and kind lady.

Things didn't look good for us right now, we have so many threats on our mitts, and I don't know how we'll ever be able to get through this. Yet somehow we always do.


	36. We're Going to Make it

AN: And... We... Are... Back...! YAY! Here's Season 6 Episode 9, the midseason premiere. It was a great episode and I can't wait to see what else is in store for the second half of this season. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

We're Going to Make it

Denise was just taken by the W man and Carol and Morgan were still knocked out in the other room. Eugene and I made our way back to Carol and Morgan, trying to see if they were okay. Tara and Rosita were standing at the doorway, having a conversation on the situation at hand. Tara wanted to go after Denise, but Rosita tried to reason with Tara that it was way too dangerous to go after her. I agreed with her completely, it's a death sentence if we do go out there. The guy with the W could kill Denise and with all of those walkers out there we'd be sitting ducks.

Carol was finally starting to stir, so Eugene and I helped her to her feet. She looked around and said, "Rosita, gonna need your gun. Gonna do a sweep of the brownstone. I want to see what other surprises are in here."

Morgan started to stir himself and Eugene said, "Hey, he's waking up."

Eugen and Rosita went down to Morgan trying to help him up.

"Easy," Rosita said as he started sitting up.

Morgan started looking around probably to see where the W man was.

"Where is he? Where's Denise?" Morgan asked as he continued looking around the room.

"He took her, didn't he?" Carol asked from beside me.

Rosita nodded slightly and handed her gun over to Carol. Carol took it and left the room quickly.

"Let's get you up," Eugene said to Morgan.

He helped Morgan up and we tried to think of what we can do next. Carol was sweeping the rest of the place, making sure there was no other potential threat in the building. Carol was looking determined and angry, so I let her do her thing. Night was falling upon us quickly and I decided to watch out the door along with Tara, to see if anything was changing. All I saw was hundreds of walkers shambling about Alexandria.

I had no clue how we were going to get through this, but I hoped Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham would come back soon to bail us out. I went back into the other room, standing around with Rosita, Morgan, and Eugene. Tara was still at the door, hoping to see Denise and the W man, so she knew if she was all right.

Eugene was sitting on one of the steps, looking at the machete in his hand. I hope he was trying to get into the mindset of finally being able to step up his game. I understand he's scared, hell I'm scared too, but he needed to step up and help out this group.

"Sooner or later, we're fighting our way out," Eugene said.

That was definitely the truth. We couldn't stay holed up in here forever, we needed to do something. When we were going to do that, I'm not quite sure, but it definitely looked like we we're going to have to fight our way through this.

"I know you're fully aware that we will," he said to Rosita.

"Yeah… We will. Not you," Rosita said.

"Well, by my reckoning…"

"Eugene," Rosita said, cutting him off, "Come on."

Rosita left the room and Eugene sat for a while, trying to get his grip, thinking about what Rosita said.

"Timi?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah," I said to him.

"You think we'll be able to fight our way through this?"

"I think we can."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

I looked over at him, his face looking unsure of himself, and I said, "As long as you stay focused and try your best. I'm sure you'll be able to make it. Anyone can, as long as they try."

He nodded slightly and went back to looking at his machete. I let out a soft sigh to myself and continued to think about my own personal emotions. While I was leaning against the wall in the one room, gun shots echoed throughout the place, coming from the balcony. I figured that Carol must have had sights on someone or something out there.

Tara came into the room and said, "Guys, it's thinning out there in front."

Carol came in through the other door and said, "We need to get out there. Rick's making a stand."

"How's that?" Eugene asked.

"He's out there fighting them with Michonne and some others. It's time. Up the alley. I'm going. Denise is safe."

"Did you see her?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, she made it to the infirmary. I'm gonna go help Rick," Carol said.

"I'm going, too," Morgan said.

"I'm with you," Tara said

"Me too," I said.

"All right, me, too," Rosita said.

It was finally time to take on these menacing walkers who's taken over our small town. We were going to take this place back, whether it kills us or not. I was ready to help and to stop hiding. We could do this, I know we could. I followed everyone out and faintly heard Eugene say, "Right behind you."

Rosita said, "Eugene, you don't have to."

I missed the rest of the conversation as I followed Carol, Morgan, and Tara out of the house. We made our way through the hundreds of walkers, taking out any of them that got to close. I had my knife at the ready and my gun in my holster just in case it came down to the last resort.

"This way! Come on!" I heard Rosita say as we continued to kill the walkers around us.

We made our way to the others and we all started to take on the dead around us. As they kept coming, we kept taking them out one by one. It was great to see everyone together, fighting for what we believed in. We were going to take this place back and we were going to do it together. I kept pushing the walkers who kept getting way to close, stabbing them in the head when I finally got an opening.

We were all grunting and huffing like madmen, but it was helping us get through this. I was getting blood and guts all over my hands, but I wasn't letting that stop me. The pungent smell that wafted through the air was horrible, but I could barely smell it as I continued to take them on.

"Move it! Back up!" I heard Rick yell to us all as the walkers started closing in.

We moved back and continued our fight for Alexandria. As we continued fighting, a large flame rose up by the lake, making the walkers stumble towards it. I didn't know who did it, but I was hoping it was the man I haven't seen in days. We all looked on as the flames spread and grew, watching the walkers go towards it.

"Don't let up!" Rick yelled.

We pulled ourselves from what was happening and went back to taking on the walkers who didn't acknowledge the flames. We smashed and sliced at the walkers, having a new set of hope running through our veins. We were going to do this… We were going to make it… Things were looking up, at least for now.

* * *

By the time dawn broke, we were all tired and our adrenaline was wearing thin. There were dozens of walkers littering the street and blood was coating the streets. The fire finally died down and all that was left was light smoke as it mixed with the morning air.

Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham were back and so was Glenn. I was happy that Maggie had her man back and I was glad I had mine. Daryl came over to me after everything was done, giving me a small hug, trying to be discreet about his feelings in front of everyone. Everyone was outside of the infirmary, trying to take everything in. I went inside the infirmary with Daryl and he peeled off his vest and his shirt.

He was stabbed while he was out there with Sasha and Abraham. He also fell of his bike while they were being ambushed and got a nasty scrape on his arm. When he saw my arm bandaged up, he felt bad that he wasn't here to protect me. I liked when he was protective, but he couldn't always be there to save me.

As Denise gave Daryl stitches in his back, I stood close to him, not wanting to leave his side. Michonne was holding Judith in the corner of the room, while other patients sat around. I heard that Carl's eye got shot out and I felt so bad for him. I knew that Ron kid was bad news, but who was I to judge. But Carl's a tough kid, so I know he's going to pull through this.

I was glad that most of us made it through this horrific time. It was still hard thinking about all the people we lost though. But I was super thankful that I had my boyfriend back. Now we need to figure out where to go from here. Are we going to build Alexandria back up to what it was or are we going to make it better?


	37. Starting Anew

AN: Set a few weeks before Season 6 Episode 10. Loved the Richonne last night, so cute! Awesome Daryl and Rick team work too. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Starting Anew

It's been about two weeks since the horrendous walker invasion. We were slowly starting to clean up the small community, trying to get it back to what it once was, maybe even better. It took us a while to clear out all the walkers, but once that was done, it was pretty much smooth sailing. Rick held a meeting a few days after the incident and talked about what he had planned for rebuilding Alexandria. Everyone was all for it, and couldn't wait to get started.

We went on small runs, trying to get some supplies to help rebuild the community. We sifted through the knocked over walls and tried to determine what was useable and what was not. I was looking forward to making a new and improved Alexandria, it meant we still had hope. We also still had a nice place to stay. We may not know what else is out there, but I'm sure we'll be able to get through it.

Carl was doing better too. He was starting to get around better with only his one eye and learning how to deal with it. It was hard looking at him with the bandage covering his eye, but I was glad he recovered. I loved him just like I loved the rest of my group.

I was walking around Alexandria, taking inventory on what we had so far. Rick wanted me to be in charge of the stock of our building supplies and our pantry. We were stocked pretty well right now, but once a few more weeks go bye, it was going to be hard to ration the food and our building supplies were going to run dry. I marked off some stuff in the notebook I had, making sure I took detailed notes of what we needed and what we didn't need. While I was busy looking through the supplies, a strong arm went around my shoulder. I looked up and saw Daryl with a small smirk covering his face. His hair went down to his shoulders and it was hanging loosely in his eyes.

"Whatcha doin' sweetheart?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Looking through the supplies," I said.

"Mmm-hmm… How's it lookin'?"

"Not too bad, we could probably last another two weeks or so with the food. The last run we took brought our food up a bit. Our building supplies are still pretty good because we were able to recycle a lot of the old parts from the last wall."

I was looking in my book intently and when I didn't get an answer from Daryl, I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a cheeky grin on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"What? I didn't do anything," I said awkwardly.

"Ya look cute when ya all into ya work. Ya face gets all serious and ya cheeks puff out when ya tryin' to think," he said.

"Did you come over here just to make fun of me?"

"Nah of course not. I like when ya into your work."

He pulled me towards his chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Daryl?" I questioned.

I felt a low groan, rumble through his chest and I looked up at him. He looked down at me and said, "What?"

"We should cut your hair."

"Nah that ain't happenin'."

"Come on… How about a trim?"

"Nope…"

"But it's all in your eyes."

"I can handle it."

"Daryl…"

He glared down at me and said, "Why ya want to cut my hair so bad?"

"I don't know… It's just so long."

"So… Don't bother me any. Does it bother ya?"

"Not really, actually it's kind of nice when we're alone together."

"Thanks for sharing," Maggie said as she walked by.

My cheeks burned from embarrassment, knowing that my friend just heard something only meant for our ears.

"Nice going," Daryl grumbled.

I buried my face into Daryl's chest and said, "How embarrassing."

"Don't worry, Timi. I like it too."

I chuckled softly and looked up, catching Daryl's blue eyes sparkle with mischief.

"So can I keep it?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, you can keep it," I said.

He kissed me softly and then pulled away.

"I'll let ya get back to work."

"Don't leave," I said, grabbing his hand.

"I don't want to sidetrack ya anymore. I got some stuff to do anyway."

"Fine… I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yup, I'll see ya later. Maybe we can do somethin' involvin' my hair," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and watched him walk off. I went back to my work and looked through some more of the building supplies.

* * *

Once I was done with my job, I decided to head back to the house. While I was walking, Rick caught up to me. Rick has been very positive since the incident and he's been amped up in making this place something worthwhile. Rick actually looked generally happy and it sure was a sight to see this new and improved Rick Grimes.

"Hey, Timi. How's the supplies looking?" Rick asked.

I handed Rick my notebook and said, "Here, I made some notes and details on how we're doing."

Rick looked through it briefly and said, "Looks like we're doing fairly well. Might want to find some more wood though. Foods looking all right. I might have a group go out on a small run close by just to get a few things."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Maybe Daryl and I will go out in a few weeks and see if we can find something. There might be some stuff a few miles out from here that hasn't been touched."

"It would be nice to find a nice rationing of food and supplies. We could use a miracle."

"Couldn't agree with you more. Thangs have been looking good, maybe we'll get lucky."

"But luck usually isn't on our side."

"That's true, but maybe for once it will be. Just haul a whole bunch of supplies back for our group."

"Well when you guys go out in a few weeks, I'll be rooting for you to bring back some stuff."

Rick chuckled and said, "All right, we won't let you down."

I chuckled myself and said, "Good."

He handed me my notebook and patted my shoulder before he went off to examine the town. I continued my way towards the house and I saw Michonne, Carl, and baby Judith, hanging on the porch of the other house. I decided to say hi to them before I went to my own place.

"Hey, guys," I said as I went up the stairs.

"Hey Timi," Carl and Michonne said.

Baby Judith babbled happily in Carl's arms and I rubbed her small little hand with a laugh.

"Things are looking good," Michonne said as she looked around.

"Yep, I think we'll be able to fix this place up in no time," I said.

"This is great. Maybe Judith will have a nice place to grow up," Carl said.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy."

"Nope it definitely hasn't."

Michonne nodded and said, "But we manage to make it through the tough times."

"Yeah, but not without losing somebody. Sometimes it's real hard," Carl said.

"It is, but we know how to pull through it and make something out of it."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I have watch now," Michonne said.

"See you later," we said.

Michonne left and I stood with Carl and Judith on the porch. I looked at Judith and said, "She's getting bigger."

"She sure is. It's cool watching her grow up," Carl said, looking down at his smiling baby sister.

"It is. You both are growing up."

He shrugged with a nod and said, "Yep…"

"You're a good big brother Carl."

He looked up at me and said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'll see you later Carl."

"See you later Timi."

I started leaving and Carl stopped me, "Timi?"

I looked up at him from the first step and he said, "My bandaged eye isn't weird, right?"

"No Carl, your eye is cool. Like a handsome young pirate."

He smirked with a playful glare and said, "Timi…"

"I'm kidding with you Carl. You're still a handsome young man even with your bandaged eye. You're also a strong and brave young man, Carl. You've pulled through this just as well as everything else life's thrown at you."

"Thanks a lot Timi. I appreciate it."

"Any time Carl. You're a part of my family."

He smiled a bit and nodded. I waved goodbye and went home. I took a quick shower once I got in, getting rid of a couple of days' worth of grime and sweat. By the time I was done it was getting late, so I ate a small little snack before I went upstairs to Daryl's and my room. I decided to read through a small graphic novel we had found on one of the recent small runs. It actually wasn't too bad and it hooked me in right from the beginning. So far, I was only a few chapters in, but they've been interesting.

The door opened when I was finishing the seventh chapter and I looked over to see Daryl walking in. After he closed the door, he made his way over to the bed. He peeled off his vest and hung it on the dresser knob carelessly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said.

Daryl sat on the side of the bed as he took off his boots, tossing them over towards our stuff. They made a loud thud as they hit the ground and I shook my head at the man in front of me. He sure was something. Daryl sat against the head board and his arm brushed against mine.

"Ya readin' that book again?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," I said.

"Must be if ya actually readin' it."

"Do you want to read it?"

"Nah, that's okay."

I chuckled at him and said, "You're adorable."

He glared down at me and said, "Watch yourself."

"Or what?"

"I think ya know…"

He kissed me gently, then nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Ya smell good," he mumbled.

"I know, that's what happens when you take a shower every once in a while."

"Ya really pushin' my buttons today, aren't ya, kid."

"It's fun pushing your buttons."

He looked at me, his eyes shining in the soft light of our bedroom, "I know ya do. Maybe I won't go along with it."

I put the book down and said, "Come on Daryl…"

"Nope, think I'm gonna sleep. Kinda tired."

I stopped him from laying down and straddled his waist. His hands went to my hips and held them firmly in his hands.

"Are you still going to bed?" I asked.

"I was goin' to, but ya trapped me," Daryl said.

"You could overtake me if you wanted to."

"Guess I could. Guess I don't wanna. Kinda enjoyin' this."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're so weird."

"Just gettin' my woman where I want 'er."

I kissed Daryl softly and his hands traveled up and down my back caressingly. The rest of the night we spent in bed, relishing in the throes of passion. We haven't been able to do this in weeks and it was great being able to reconnect like this again. Hopefully now that the threat levels down, we'll be able to do this more often.


	38. Jesus in our Midst

AN: Based off of Season 6 Episode 10 and Episode 11. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Jesus in our Midst

Another week or so has gone by since we started rebuilding Alexandria. Daryl and Rick are supposed to be going out today to see if they could find some supplies. We were really running low on food and our small garden was still not budding yet. I was hoping we'd get lucky today and find at least enough food to last us another month or two. I knew I was probably asking for a lot, but hell, we could sure use a miracle in this place.

I was walking down stairs, getting ready to start my day and I ran into Daryl at the bottom step.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him.

"Hey, I was just comin' to find ya," he said.

"Came to say goodbye."

"More like see ya later. But I was wonderin' if ya needed anythin'."

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Ya sure. I'm gonna try to get a few things for Denise if I can find 'em. I'm sure I could find somethin' for ya."

"I don't need anything. As long as you come back safe, that's all I need."

He smirked and said, "All right. We ain't leavin' right away, so if ya think of somethin', just come find me."

"Okay."

Daryl kissed me and said, "I'll see ya later. Be safe."

"You too."

He gave me another quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house. I smiled to myself. Sometimes Daryl could be the sweetest guy in the world. Especially since he's willing to find something for Denise. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from our cabinet, eating it slowly. During these times in the apocalypse, I've learned to savor my food pretty well. Once I was finished, I headed outside and Michonne was coming up the stairs.

"What's up Michonne?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you had any leftover toothpaste. We ran out over there and who knows if Daryl and Rick will find any," she said.

"I think I still have about a half a tube left. I usually have to force Daryl to brush his teeth, so we don't go down very quickly."

"That's fine. You're a life saver."

"If toothpaste was all I needed to save lives, I would have brought a whole bunch of tubes with me."

Michonne chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah… That would have been interesting. Who would have thought toothpaste would be a luxury?"

"I don't think we would have thought a lot of things would be a luxury now a days."

"Yeah, we all took too much for granted."

"We definitely did."

I led Michonne into the house and I went upstairs to grab the toothpaste. I brought the toothpaste down to her in the living room and she said, "Thanks, I'll bring it back when I'm done."

"Okay, no problem. Take your time with it. I know Daryl won't be missing it."

"I'm sure he'll be thankful."

We chuckled on our way out and she went to the other house, probably to brush her teeth. I saw Rick walking and I decided to talk to him before he left with Daryl.

"Hi Rick," I said.

He smiled slightly and said, "Hi Timi. Nice to see you this morning."

"You too."

"What's up? Are you going to ask me to keep an eye on your man?"

I chuckled and said, "You know me to well."

"We've all been through a lot together, so we've all learned how each other thinks."

"That's very true."

"But I'll make sure to keep an eye on Daryl. He can usually hold his own though."

"Yeah, but I know you'll have his back."

"Of course, he's like a brother to me."

"I know. Thanks Rick, I appreciate it."

"Anything for you guys. And I know Daryl will have my back, so I gotta return the favor."

"Yeah, he's good like that."

"He sure is. We'll see you when we get back."

"Okay, stay safe."

"Thanks, you too."

He walked off and I turned around to come face to face with the blue eyed hunter.

"What was that all about?" Daryl asked.

"Oh you know… Just flirting with Rick," I said with a smirk.

"Don't even joke. Ya only belong to me and me only."

I kissed him and said, "I know. I was just asking Rick to take care of you."

"I don't need anybody lookin' after me."

"I know that Mr. Stubborn, but it's still nice to have someone that has your back."

"Yeah I guess so."

"We're you eavesdropping?"

"No, I was just headin' to the car. Was askin' around town to see if anyone needed anythin' specific."

"Aren't you sweet?"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss.

"See ya, sweetheart."

"See you later."

I walked to my place and Carl stopped me. He was holding baby Judith and said, "Can you watch her. I was thinking about going in the woods and hanging with Enid."

"Sure, I can watch her. I love hanging out with Judith," I said.

"Thanks, I'll be back later."

Carl handed over Judith and I said, "Okay, have fun and be safe."

"Always am," is all he said before he walked off.

I smiled down at the baby in my arms and said, "Come on Judith, let's go do stuff and things."

She babbled happily at me and I went into my house.

* * *

I spent most of my day taking care of Judith. It was fun watching her and it made me want to have my own little one. Losing my baby was still rough on me, but at least he or she didn't have to go through the whole ordeal with the wolves and walker horde. Maybe once everything is back to what it once was and things settle down, Daryl and I could have our little Dixon. And it would be great to see Maggie and Glenn have their little bundle of joy because if they can do it, maybe we can too.

Once Carl picked up Judith, I pretty much hung out around the house. I ate a small portion of food for a light dinner and went to bed. While I was resting in bed, I was wondering if Daryl and Rick were okay. I also hoped they were able to find some stuff because we surely needed it. The door opened and I looked over to see Daryl coming in. He peeled off his clothes and got in bed next to me. He looked over at me and said, "Why ya still awake?"

"It's hard sleeping when you're not here," I said.

"I know… It's hard for me too."

"How did the run go?"

Daryl laid on his back and let out an irritated groan.

"That bad, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, we actually found a whole truck filled with stuff. Thought we hit the jackpot. Then we got pickpocketed by this douchebag who calls himself Jesus," Daryl said.

"Bet you two didn't go down without a fight."

"Hell nah. We went after that prick and took the truck back. Almost had it to until the guy climbed up on the roof. Chased the asshole down, wanted to beat the crap outta him. He saved me from a walker though, but still…"

"Well that's a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess, but we lost the damn truck. Rolled right into the damn lake. Knocked that douchebag unconscious too. Should have just left him there in a damn tree."

"Daryl, that's horrible."

"Come on, the fucker deserved it."

"You didn't do that, did you?"

"No, Rick thought we should bring him back here and have Denise take a look at him."

"At least you all made it okay."

"Mmm-hmm… Guess that's good. Would have been nice to have that truck though."

"It would have been. Going back out tomorrow?"

"Yep."

Daryl perked up and I said, "What?"

He got out of bed, looked out the window, and said, "Think that asshole is in Rick's place."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, come on."

We threw on our clothes and went next door. We ran into Abraham, Glenn, and Maggie on our way over to the other house. We all had our weapons drawn as we went upstairs and found Carl holding Jesus at gun point. Rick and Michonne were by each other and it seems to me that they were interrupted in some romantic time. I always thought they would make a cute couple, and I'm glad they're together, but we'll have to wait to celebrate until we deal with this dude named Jesus.

* * *

The next morning we were all gathered in the dining room, getting ready to talk with Jesus. We were all weary of him, but he is the first person we've come in contact with for months. Maybe he could be something good for this community. I was leaning against the wall near Jesus, waiting for the conversation to start.

"So how'd you get out?" Rick asked him.

Daryl walked over to where I was and leaned against the wall.

"One guard can't cover two exits or third floor windows. Knots untie and locks get picked. Entropy comes from order, right?" Jesus said.

"Right," Daryl said and leaned against the shelf by his side.

"I checked out your arsenal. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. You're well-equipped, but your provisions are low. Very low for the amount of people you have. 54?" Jesus questioned.

"More than that," Maggie said.

"Well, I appreciate the cookie. My compliments to the chef."

"Yeah, she ain't here," Daryl said.

"Look, we got off to a bad start. But we're on the same side, the living side. You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't. I'm from a place that's a lot like this one. Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble. I was wrong. You're good people. And this is a good place. I think our communities may be in a position to help each other."

"Do you have food?" Glenn asked.

"We've started to raise livestock. We scavenge, we grow. Everything from tomatoes to sorghum."

"Tell us why we should believe you," Rick said.

"I'll show you. If we take a car, I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer."

"Wait, you're looking for more settlements? You mean you're already trading with other groups?" Maggie questioned.

"Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger," Jesus said with a smile.

We decided to give Jesus a chance and check out his community. Hopefully, we aren't walking into a trap, but if they are willing to work together, this could be an amazing thing. We started loading up the RV and Daryl was fixing up the engine, making sure it was able to run for our journey. I was actually going to tag along to the other community and I had to practically beg Daryl to let me go. He wasn't too happy about it, but he knew he couldn't keep me in Alexandria, sheltered from the outside world, forever. The last time he tried to do that, all hell broke loose, both inside and outside Alexandria. I was happy that I was actually going to get out, it's been so long since I've been out there. I just hope I'm still able to fight.

"Let's chew up some asphalt," Abraham said by the RV.

We all piled into the RV and got ready for our little adventure. I was sitting between Daryl and Abraham on one side of the RV and Maggie, Glenn and Jesus, sat across from us. Rick was driving while Michonne was in the passenger seat and we started driving to our destination. Abraham and Glenn started talking in a hushed whisper, so I did my best not to eaves drop, but I couldn't help overhear what Abraham said to Glenn. Abraham was asking Glenn if he was trying to make a baby with Maggie, but the analogy he used was very… interesting. Let's just say I'm not going to be thinking of sex, Bisquick, or pancakes in the same way ever again.

The RV started to slow down to a halt and I was wondering why we were stopping. Daryl looked out the window and asked, "Yo, Rick. What's going on?

"We got a crash ahead. Looks like it just happened," Rick said

"It's one of ours," Jesus said and headed towards the door.

We all hopped out of the vehicle and went over to the overturned car. Walkers were snarling at us from the car, one was pinned under the side of the car and the other was hanging from the window. It was a horrible sight, and I wondered what could have made them overturn.

"If this is a trick, it won't end well for you," Rick said while holding Jesus at gun point.

"My people are in trouble. They don't… We don't have a lot of fighters. I know how it looks, but I'll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?" Jesus asked.

"Nah. We got tracks right here," Daryl said as he looked at the roadway.

We followed the tracks, which led to a small office building. Rick banged his fist on the door and held his gun steady, prepared to fire at any given moment.

"They gotta be in there," Jesus said.

"We moving in or what?" Abraham asked.

"How do we know this ain't firecrackers in a trash can?" Daryl asked as he walked up to Rick

"You don't," Jesus said.

"We'll get your people. You're staying here with one of us," Rick said.

"That's the deal," Michonne said.

"Will you stay?" Glenn asked Maggie.

"Yeah. Y'all go. Just be careful," Maggie said.

"Yeah. We're gonna be careful," Rick said.

"Just hurry," Jesus said.

"You hear me whistle, shoot him," Rick said.

"I will," Maggie said as she held Jesus at gun point.

We all went into the building, Daryl holding the door. We walked through the dimly lit halls, from the sunshine, with caution and split up into groups of two. Rick went with Michonne, Daryl went with Glenn, and I went with Abraham. I had my knife at the ready, just in case something decided to attack us at any given second. I walked behind Abraham, keeping an eye out for any walkers or dangerous people. I followed his lead down the hallway and Abraham grabbed the presumed walker by the throat. It turned out it was only one of Jesus's people and I heard someone coming down the hall. It was only Daryl and Glenn and Daryl said, "Come on, man, let's go."

They ran down the hall and I followed behind them. We all filed out of the building quickly with the new people in toe. We made it back to the RV and all piled in. It was a little crowded now, but I felt good that we were able to save some people, even though we still don't know much about them.

* * *

We were back on the road in no time and heading towards our destination once again. While we were driving, we got stuck in some mud. The RV wasn't budging an inch, but thankfully we were actually at our destination.

We all stepped out of the vehicle and looked at the other community. They had large wooden walls and it surrounded the entire place.

"That's us. That's the Hilltop," Jesus said.

We walked up to the front gates of the community and a man standing guard with a spear said, "Stop right there."

We all aimed our guns at the man on top of the watch post.

"Whoa!" Jesus said looking at us.

"Ya gonna make us?" Daryl said.

"Jesus, what the hell is this?" the man said.

"Open the gates, Cal. Freddie's hurt," Jesus said addressing his group members, he then turned to Rick and said "Look, sorry about these guys. They get antsy standing up there all day doing nothing."

Jesus turned back to the men on watch and the one guy said, "They give up the weapons. Then we'll open the gates."

"Why don't you come down here and get 'em?" Daryl insisted.

"Gentlemen, look, we vouch for these people, all right? They saved us out there," one of the group members we found said.

"Lower the spears," Jesus said.

"Look, I'm not taking any chances. Tell your guy Gregory to come out here," Rick said.

"No. Don't you see what just happened? I'm letting you keep your guns. Look, we ran out of ammo months ago. I like you people. I trust you. Trust us. Open the gates, Cal," Jesus said.

The rusted gates opened with a loud squeaking noise and we all made our way inside. The community wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It reminded me of the old colonial times, with the blacksmith area, the crops, and livestock. There were trailer homes lined up next to each other and people were doing there laundry. There was a large old-timey building in the center of the community and it was really beautiful.

"There was a materials yard for a power company nearby. That's how we put up the walls. A lot of people came from a FEMA camp. Trailers came with them," Jesus said.

"How did people find out about this place?" Michonne asked.

"That's called the Barrington House. The family that owned it gave it to the state in the '30s. The state turned it into a living history museum. Every elementary school for 50 miles used to come here for field trips. The place was running a long time before the modern world built up around it. I think people came here because they figured it'd keep running after the modern world broke down. Those windows up there let us see for miles in every direction. It's perfect for security. Come on. I'll show you inside."

We were led into the Barrington House and it was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. You could tell this place was a piece of history and all the antiques in the place were wonderful.

"Good gracious, Ignatius," Abraham said as he looked inside.

"Most of the rooms have been converted to living spaces. Even the ones that weren't bedrooms," Jesus said.

"People live here and the trailers?" Rick asked.

"We plan to build. There's babies being born."

A door opened and an older man came out. He said, "Jesus. You're back. With guests."

"Everyone, this is Gregory. He keeps the trains running on time around here," Jesus said.

"I'm the boss," Gregory said.

"Well, I'm Rick. We have a community…" Rick was cut off by Gregory and Gregory said, "Why don't y'all go get cleaned up, hmm?"

"We're fine."

"Jesus will show you where you can get washed up. Then come back down here when you're ready. It's hard to keep this place clean."

"Yeah, Sure," Rick said with irritation clear on his face.

"Follow me," Jesus said.

We followed Jesus up the stairs and Daryl was walking up beside me. We all got cleaned up and Maggie went to talk to Gregory. I was looking at some of the old antique paintings while waiting and Daryl came over to me.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked.

"Just looking at these paintings. They're pretty good," I said.

Daryl raised a brow and said, "Ya into fine paintings now?"

I chuckled at him and said, "I liked to paint before the world went to hell. I wasn't great at it, but it was fun. But I did like to go to museums from time to time and look at the details in the paintings and other artwork. It's like they're telling a story and I like stories, just not ones with words."

"Ya, a strange kid."

"We already established that a long time ago."

"Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Abraham was askin' if I'd ever settle down."

"And…"

"I wasn't quite sure to be honest. I mean I love ya and all, and it be nice to have a kid someday. But should we really be settlin'. Things have been hell for all of us lately, should we really start settlin' down."

"I agree with what you're saying, but things are never going to fully settle. If we don't try eventually, might as well never. This new world is always going to be throwing shit our way, but we can't let it stop us from trying to rebuild. We'll just be letting the world win."

Daryl nodded and licked his lips, "Yeah, I see where ya comin' from. Still though, I don't think settilin' is a good thing right now."

"I guess so… At least until we can get back on our feet."

"Mmm-hhm…"

He kissed my forehead and we went into the front room where the others were. Maggie came back in and relayed the message she got from Gregory. He didn't want to work with us and trade between our two communities.

"We want to generate trade, Gregory does. But ammo isn't something we urgently need," Jesus said.

"Well, how's that?" Rick asked.

"The walls hold. We just brought in more medicine. Gregory wants the best deal possible."

"Yeah, well, we want things, too," Daryl said.

"We need food. We came all this way, we're gonna get it," Rick said.

"I will talk to him and we will work this out. Circumstances change. We're doing well now, and you will next. I will make him understand that. Can you give me a few days?" Jesus asked.

"We can," Michonne said.

"Yeah," Rick said.

A guy came into the building and Gregory came out of his room asking, "What's wrong?"

"They're back," the guy said.

We went outside and two men and a woman were walking up the dirt path.

"Nathan, what happened to everybody else? Where's Tim and Marsha?" Gregory asked as he made his way up to one of the men.

"They're dead," the man named Nathan said.

"Negan?"

"Yeah."

"We had a deal."

"He said it wasn't enough. Was the drop light?" the other guy asked.

"No," Gregory said.

"They still have Craig. They said they'd keep him alive, return him to us, if I deliver a message to you," Nathan said.

"So, tell me."

Nathan put a hand on Gregory's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

He stabbed Gregory right in the abdomen and Rick grabbed Nathan quickly.

"Get off of me! I had to!" Nathan yelled.

Rick pushed him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him. The other man tried to throw Rick off of Nathan, but Abraham tackled him to the ground. The man got on top of Abraham and started choking him. Daryl went over and snapped the man's arm, breaking it effortlessly. Nathan got on top of Rick, holding a knife under his throat, and Glenn said, "Hey!"

"Stay back! Anybody who tries to stop me is killing my brother!" Nathan yelled.

"Drop it," Michonne said with a hand on her katana.

Rick took the opportunity of Nathan's head being turned, to jab his knife into the carotid artery of his neck. The man gurgled and spilled his blood all over Rick. Rick pushed Nathan off of him and stood up.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Nathan! You killed him," the man with a broken arm said.

"He tried to kill Gregory, then me."

The lady with the men screamed and punched Rick in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Michonne quickly took her down and said, "Don't."

"Drop it now!" a guy said as he came over, wielding his spear.

Rick kept his gun on the man and said, "I don't think I will."

Jesus jumped in the middle of the two men to intervene and said, "Everyone, this is over! It's over. Ethan was our friend, but let's not pretend he was anything more than a coward who attacked us. He did this. And these people stopped him."

"What can I do?" Rick asked.

"Put the gun away. You've done enough. You need to know that things aren't as simple as they might seem. Just give me some time."

Everyone put their weapons down, knowing that this was over. Daryl went over to Abraham and said, "Hey, man."

"Huh?" Abraham asked in a daze.

"You good?"

"Yeah. I'm better than all right."

Daryl helped him up and Abraham dusted himself off. The doctor and Jesus took Gregory, so the doctor could patch him up. Even though Gregory seemed like a jerk, he still didn't deserve to die.

* * *

We all went into a room and waited for news on Gregory. Eventually Jesus came in and said, "Dr. Carson was able to patch Gregory up. He's in pain, but he'll live."

"So, what happens now?" Michonne asked.

"Things like that don't usually happen here, but, uh, it's settled."

"We heard the name Negan. A while back, Daryl and Abraham had a run-in with his men. Who is he?" Rick asked.

"Negan's the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors. As soon as the walls were built, the Saviors showed up. They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands, even more threats. And he killed one of us… Rory. He was 16 years old. They beat him to death right in front of us. Said we needed to understand, right off the bat. Gregory's not exactly good at confrontation. He's not the leader I would've chosen, but he helped make this place what it is, and the people like him."

"He made the deal," Maggie said.

"Half of everything. Our supplies, our crops, our livestock, it goes to the Saviors."

"And what do you get in return?" Glenn asked.

"They don't attack this place. They don't kill us," Jesus said.

"Why not just kill 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Most of the people here don't even know how to fight, even if we had ammo."

"Well, how many people does Negan have?" Rick asked.

"We don't know. We've seen groups as big as 20."

"Now, hold up. So, they show up, they kill a kid, and you give them half of everything? These dicks just got a good story. The bogeyman, he ain't shit," Daryl said.

"Well, how do you know?" Jesus asked.

"A month ago, we took his guys out PDQ. Left them in pieces and puddles," Abraham said.

"You know what, we'll do it. If we go get your man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will you hook us up? We want food, medicine, and one of them cows," Daryl said.

"Confrontation's never been something we've had trouble with," Rick said.

"I'll take it to Gregory," Jesus said.

* * *

Some of us stood out on the balcony, watching the small town bustle about.

"They have food, we don't. We don't have enough of anything. Except us. What we can do. This is the trade," Rick said.

"It's gonna cost us something," Maggie said.

The door opened and Jesus came out and said, "Gregory's up. He wants to talk."

Rick started walking but Jesus said, "To Maggie. He wants to talk to Maggie."

"You got this. Deanna was right about you," Rick said to her.

Maggie and Jesus left and we stood on the balcony for a little while longer. I couldn't get what Maggie said out of my head: _It's gonna cost us something_. She had a huge point, everything we've tried to do always cost us something. Whether it was a place to stay, someone's life, or both. It always costs us and I don't want something bad to happen again. It's like we keep going through these trials and they suck, but we have to overcome them, so we can finally settle down. Daryl's already losing hope on settling, I don't want him to be right.

* * *

Eventually we were able to negotiate and we were able to take some food back with us. We were loading baskets upon baskets into the RV and it was awesome. I honestly haven't seen this much food in months. We got all the baskets and bins piled into the RV and started making our way back to Alexandria. Jesus and the guy that got his arm broken by Daryl, were tagging along back to our community. I was sitting between Daryl and Abraham again and everything seemed like it was all right. Glenn and Maggie were looking at her sonogram and smiling happily. They handed it to Michonne and she smiled sweetly at the picture. She gave it to Daryl and we looked at the black and white image together.

It gave us a little glimmer of hope, but I couldn't stop the pang in my heart that ached for the baby I lost. I masked my emotions though and we passed the image over to Abraham. Hopefully we're able to beat this guy named Negan and the Saviors, so we can finally rest easy. But if I knew any better, once we get over this hurdle, another one's going to be right around the corner.


	39. Wild Night

AN: Based off of Season 6 Episode 12. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

Wild Night

We arrived back at Alexandria and we all piled out of the RV. We all went to put our stuff away before heading to the church, where we were going to discuss our next move. I was feeling uneasy about the whole thing, but honestly it's either we strike first, or wait for them to find us and they strike first. I think it's a smart move to attack the Saviors before they attack us, but on the other hand, we don't know too much about them. Sure Jesus gave us a little run down on Negan and his Saviors, but who knows if we'll be able to take them down.

Everyone was making their way towards the church and I was still mulling over every possible outcome in my head. Daryl grabbed my hand and squeezed it, probably sensing my nervousness about this whole thing. I looked up at him and he gave me a small encouraging smirk, so I smiled softly back at him. We went inside the church and took a seat in the second pew on the left side. Daryl sat on the end and I sat on the inside. He put his arm along the back and his fingers lightly skimmed my shoulder.

Almost everyone was there, so Rick got started, standing up in front of everyone and made his speech, "And we can work with the Hilltop. Maggie hammered out a deal. We're getting food… eggs, butter, fresh vegetables. But they're not just giving it away. These Saviors, they almost killed Sasha, Daryl, and Abraham on the road. Now, sooner or later, they would've found us, just like those Wolves did, just like Jesus did. They woulda killed someone or some of us. And then they would try to own us. And we would try to stop them. But by then, in that kind of fight, low on food, we could lose. This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get, that we win. And we have to win. We do this for the Hilltop, it's how we keep this place. It's how we feed this place. This needs to be a group decision. If anybody objects, here's your chance to say your piece."

We all looked behind us as Morgan stood up in the back and he said, "You're sure we can do it? We can beat them?"

"What this group has done, what we've learned, what we've become, all of us… Yes, I'm sure," Rick said.

"Then all we have to do is just tell them that."

"Well, they don't compromise."

"This isn't a compromise. It's a choice you give them. It's a way out, for them and for us."

"We try and talk to the Saviors, we give up our advantage, our safety. No, we have to come for them before they come for us. We can't leave them alive."

"Where there's life, there's possibility."

"Of them hitting us."

"We're not trapped in this. None of you are trapped in this."

"Morgan they always come back."

"Come back when they're dead, too."

"Yeah, we'll stop them. We have before."

"I'm not talking about the walkers."

"Morgan wants to talk to them first. I think that would be a mistake, but it's not up to me. I'll talk to the people still at home. I'll discuss it with the people on guard now, too, but who else wants to approach the Saviors, talk to them first?"

Aaron stood up and said, "What happened here, we won't let that happen again. I won't."

He gave a curt nod towards Morgan and Rick and then sat back down again.

"Looks like it's settled. We know exactly what this is. We don't shy from it, we live. We kill them all. We don't all have to kill. But if people are gonna stay here they do have to accept it," Rick said and walked out of the church.

We all dispersed from the church and Daryl and I walked down the street together.

"Ya think this is gonna work?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know… I just hope we aren't walking into something," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll come up with a good plan. We're gonna take this asshole and his group down, Timi. I'm sure of it."

"Every time we go into a war, something always happens."

Daryl stepped in front of me and placed his large hands on my shoulders. His blue eyes looked at me sternly and said, "Don't think about it. We're gonna be just fine. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya or anyone in our group. We're gonna win this fight."

"How can you be so positive?"

"I ain't, but I don't wanna think about losin' anybody or this place. I just gotta stay focused on what we need to do."

I nodded and said, "I understand."

He kissed me softly and said, "We're gonna be fine."

"Yeah… I know."

He kissed me again and then we headed off to our place. Even though Daryl gave me that short pep talk, I was still nervous about going into this all-out war.

* * *

Night fell upon us and we were briefing on what we were going to do. I was with Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, and Andy from the Hilltop.

"Describe it," Rick said as he handed Andy a piece of paper.

Andy started drawing with a blue sharpie on the paper and said, "Rectangular building… big satellites on it."

"Any windows?"

"I don't remember any. I think they made it so there's only one way in."

"Guards outside?"

"Yeah, two of them, at least."

"And you don't know how many people they have?" Michonne asked.

"No. Uh, I mean, no. I saw a place where they stored food. It wasn't that big, so…"

"You've been inside?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. They had us load in supplies one time."

"Hmm. What do you remember" Rick asked as he placed another paper in front of Andy.

"And you didn't see any other rooms?" Maggie asked.

"No, it's a big place. This is the hallway I saw. There is more," Andy said as he continued to draw the inside.

"And every time, they had you bring things into here?" Michonne asked.

"Jesus. We brought a couple spears for them. Two of the Saviors took them down this hallway. Now, they must've done something with them because they didn't come back with them."

"Maybe a weapons locker, an armory. Okay. We get in there, secure the armory, that's how we end it," Glenn said.

"That's how Carol ended it here," Maggie said.

"But we don't know if they have an armory or where it even is," Andy said.

"Well, we've got a lot of good guesses. We've done more with less," Daryl said as he rubbed his chin.

"We go in at night while they're sleeping," Rick said.

"The guards won't be sleeping. Like I said, I think there's only one way in and there's no way to bust through that door without waking up the rest of them," Andy said.

"We don't need to. They're going to open it for us, let us walk right in. They want Gregory's head, right? We're gonna give it to them."

We finished up our plan and headed to bed for the night. I wasn't sure how much sleep I got because most of the night I was thinking about this whole situation. I know we shouldn't be worrying too much, but we don't know what this group is like, and they could overtake us at any moment while we're in there.

* * *

The next day came around and we were heading to the Saviors location. Daryl and I were sitting in the back of one of the cars and I was still worried about this whole thing. If there is just one misstep, everything could go downhill in an instant.

We all stopped our vehicles when we were halfway towards our destination and started our first plan of action.

"Aaron, Rosita. You start here. We'll peel off every quarter mile, meet back here in a couple of hours. See what we got," Rick said as he got out of the RV.

We all checked our surroundings and made our way around the area. Everything seemed clear and as of now things are going pretty smoothly. We all went back to the vehicles and gathered around for a brief meeting. Daryl was sitting on top of the car, smoking a cigarette, and I was standing next to him as Rick gave us a run down.

"We're gonna take a look around, try to get a feel for how many people are in there. We like how it looks, we go in. A couple of hours before dawn. The guards outside'll be tired. Everyone inside'll be sleeping. We don't like what we see, we head back, make a new plan. They don't know who we are. We'll keep Jesus in the shadows. This is how we eat. This is how we eat. We roll out at midnight," Rick said and walked away.

Everyone walked away and some grouped up together, probably discussing tonight's plan.

"How ya holdin' up?" Daryl asked as he played with the cigarette between his fingers.

"Fine," I said.

He took a drag of his smoke and said, "Ya know I love ya, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, but this sounds sort of…"

"I know what it sounds like... but I'm just sayin'. Keep that in mind while we're in there."

"So I have something to fight for?"

"Exactly… We're gonna have to give this our all."

"I know…"

We stayed together in a comforting silence, but now that I have Daryl professing his love to me, this might be harder than I thought. I just hope this whole thing goes accordingly plan. I'm not ready to lose anyone again.

* * *

Midnight rolled around and we were all waiting to move in. Everyone was in their designated spots and now we just had to wait. Andy made his way up to the front of the building with one of the vehicles. Hopefully the head that Rick picked out was good enough to full these saviors or we're done before this even started.

"Stop right there! Announce yourself, asshole!" we heard one of the guards yell.

"It's Andy from Hilltop! It's done!" Andy yelled.

"Step out!"

Andy got out of the vehicle and the guards came out of the place with their weapons drawn.

"Is that it?" the one guard yelled.

"Yeah!" Andy said.

"Bring it here, shit brain!" Andy started handing the bag we had the head in, over to the man, but the guard said, "I don't want the bag, needle dick."

Andy took out the head and the guards looked at it. The one guard said, "Will you look at this shit? Will you look at this shit?"

The second guard went over to inspect it and Andy said, "He broke my hand. I broke his nose. That's why he looks that way."

The second guard took the head and started playing with the mouth saying, "Little bitch broke my nose. Wah…" he stopped making fun and addressed Andy, "Okay, looks like you learned. I'll get your guy, you'll go home, and you bring us more stuff next week, hmm?"

The second guard went inside the building and the other guard stayed watch. He started whistling and then we made our first move. Daryl went up behind the man and slit his throat cleanly, then stabbed him in the head. We quickly moved the body and any evidence of what just happened, and got into position.

The other guard came back out soon after, along with the guy from the Hilltop.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," the guard said.

Michonne stabbed the guy straight through the chest with her katana and the hilltop guy started to scream, but we calmed him down quickly. Rick stabbed the dead guard in the head and we started making our way inside.

"Check the doors. Find the arsenal. We take them out," Rick whispered as we went through the hallway with our weapons drawn.

I stuck with Aaron as we made our way through the building. Daryl went with Rick and Michonne, and I hoped we'll see each other after this was all over. Aaron had my back as we went from door to door, making sure we didn't miss anything. We only found a couple of rooms with people in it and I put them down easily. It was hard killing people I didn't even know, but if we want to have an upper hand, it's something we have to do.

We were making our way down another hall, but an alarm started blaring through the facility. We stayed alert as we made our way through the halls and we went into a room whose door was opened, and I closed it behind us. Aaron was behind me and all of a sudden a bottle was smashed next to my head, and Aaron was fighting with a man. Aaron dodged the man's punches and stabbed him a few times in the gut, making the man groan out in agony.

"If it wasn't us, it was gonna be you," Aaron said as he looked the man in the eyes.

At that moment Aaron looked pretty chilling, but I guess I understand where he's coming from. He's been through a lot, we all have. The man dropped to the ground and I quickly stabbed him the head, so he wouldn't reanimate.

"You good?" I asked Aaron.

"Mm-hmm… You?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Aaron nodded at me as he got ready to open the door and I gave him a sharp nod back. He opened it and a bald head man with a gun was looking at us.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, but was quickly shot by Rosita, who was making her way down the hall.

We followed Rosita down the hall and she said to Aaron, "That's one of the locked ones. We're gonna cover you. Do it."

Aaron started to get busy on the door as Rosita and I covered him. We fired at some of the saviors who were making their way down the hall. Aaron was still desperately trying to kick the door in, while we kept firing our weapons. He finally got it opened and it turned out to be a small storage facility.

* * *

Eventually it was all over and we all made it out of the building the next morning. We were still cautious of our surroundings, but right now I felt pretty good. We all said our goodbyes to the people who were going to make their way back to Alexandria and they left soon after. As we stood around, a loud motorcycle engine roared through the air and we all turned to see where it was coming from. Daryl took off for the guy, while we fired our weapons at the man on Daryl's bike. One of the shots hit and the guy fell off, sending the bike skidding across the ground.

The man tried to get up, but Daryl tackled him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him. We all made our way over and Daryl yelled, "Where'd you get the bike?"

Rick aimed his Colt at the man and the man said, "Just do it! Like you did everyone else, right?"

"Lower your gun, prick. You, with the Colt Python. All of you, lower your weapons right now," a woman said over a walkie-talkie.

We all looked around, wondering where this person was.

Rick picked up the walkie-talkie and said, "Come on out. Let's talk."

"We're not coming out, but we will talk. We've got a Carol and a Maggie. I'm thinking that's something you want to chat about," the lady said.

This was not good. Everything seems to go right until everything seems to go oh so wrong.


	40. A Pessimistic State of Mind

AN: Mentions Season 6 Episode 13 and based upon Season 6 Episode 14. Poor Denise, it's so horrible. Only two episodes left... No... And Negan's coming... Can't wait. Thanks to everyone for following, favouring, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own Character Timi.

* * *

A Pessimistic State of Mind

It's been a few days since we attacked the Saviors and got Carol and Maggie back. By the time we got to the slaughterhouse, Maggie and Carol pretty much took care of everything. They killed their captors and then burned the rest of the Saviors who came to the place.

Poor Carol looked shaken up after this whole ordeal, and it wasn't like her at all. I wondered what was going through her mind, but I mean, getting kidnapped is pretty frightening, but I think there's more going on with her.

* * *

It was early morning, and I laid in bed reflecting on these past few days. I didn't feel like this thing with the Saviors were over yet and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Something was coming, but what? I didn't know, and honestly I really didn't want to know. If the past couple of years has any indication about what could possibly happen in our near future, I don't think I'll be able to handle it.

A small stream of light was coming through the light curtains hanging on our window and I watched as the dust particles floated around the room. Daryl was sleeping next to me and I wondered what was going through his head. He seemed to be a little distant for the past few days, and I didn't know why. But I rarely knew why Daryl acted the way he did.

I turned over and looked at the man that I loved. His long hair was in his face and his rugged goatee looked lighter in the early morning sun. I placed my hand on his scruffy cheek and rubbed my fingers across the stubble. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted his light blue eyes at me.

"What'cha doin'?" he mumbled.

"I'm just thinking," I said.

"About what?"

"Just the past few days… Months… Everything…"

"Mm-hmm… Ya should stop thinkin' so much. So, why'd ya wake me?"

"I really don't know…"

He pulled me closer and said, "There's gotta be a reason."

"Even though you're here, you seem so far away."

He lifted a brow and said, "Ya gettin' all cryptic on me?"

"No… I'm just saying, you've been distant lately."

"Got a lot on my mind. Same as you."

I nodded slowly and said, "Do you still love me?"

A sharp glare was thrown my way and Daryl said sternly, "The hell kind of question is that? Of course I still love ya, Timi. Maybe we haven't been as close as we used to be, but ya still the most important thing in my life."

"I guess I shouldn't be doubting our love."

"Nah, ya shouldn't. I'm always gonna love ya no matter what. So I don't want'cha askin' that question ever again. Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Daryl kissed me tenderly and I could tell how much we still loved and cared for each other. I don't know why I'm even doubting it, but lately I've been questioning everything. Every moment that goes by, all I'm thinking about is who's going to die next. I know that's a terrible way to think, but it seems that every time we're happy and getting our shit together, something happens and we lose someone or more.

Daryl pulled away and leaned his forehead against my own. He cupped my face with his warm calloused hand and said, "No matter what happens, I'm gonna be here for ya. I know I don't speak my mind much, especially when it comes to feelings, but I love ya and I hope ya know that."

"I know… I love you too. I don't know why I always think of the worst."

"Ya worry too much, 'cause that's what ya focus on. All ya focus on is the worst, ya gotta stop doin' that to yaself."

"True and I used to be optimistic. Well sometimes… I guess since the world went to hell, my optimism started to dissipate."

"I understand, I ain't really been one for optimism anyway. I just try not to think about it and push forward."

"Yeah, maybe I should start seeing things that way."

"Good, now let's go back to sleep. We still got at least an hour before we gotta get up."

"Okay."

He turned onto his back and pulled me with him, so I my head was resting on his chest. I could hear his heart beating steadily and I smiled a little bit. This is all I need, to know that everything is going to be all right. Especially if I have Daryl around.

* * *

I was walking around the community and I nodded to people as I passed by. Since the talk I had this morning with Daryl, I've been feeling pretty good. Even though I wasn't fully over my worried state of mind, I still had more hope running through me. Rosita and Denise were walking towards me and Rosita asked, "Is Daryl around?"

"Yeah, he's working on his bike. Why?" I asked.

"We were thinking about going on a run. Get some supplies," Denise said.

"Oh, okay. So Denise, you're going with?"

"Yeah, I'll be able to ID the meds and I've been working with the machete."

"All right, you all be careful."

They nodded and went off to find Daryl. I didn't know if Denise was ready to go out there, but who am I to say anything. And as long as Rosita and Daryl has her back, what could go wrong? Eh… I probably shouldn't say it, but a lot can go wrong. I promised Daryl though that I wouldn't think about what could go wrong. I'm sure the three of them will be just fine and come back with some supplies.

"Hey there, Timi," Eugene said as he ate an apple.

"Hi, Eugene," I said.

"You doing all right?"

I raised a brow and said, "Yeah… Why?"

He shrugged and said, "You just had a look on your face that stated you were in deep thought. I assumed you were worried about something."

"I'm fine, Eugene. Thanks for looking out for me…"

"It's no problem. I reckon we all have something on our minds these days."

I nodded slowly at the guy in front of me, sporting a new look with a pony tail, and not his usual mullet. Abraham came up behind him and said in his deep voice, "You ready to go Eugene. Don't have all day."

"I'm ready. See you later Timi," Eugene said and started walking away.

"See you," Abraham said quickly and followed after the other man.

I let out a sigh and continued walking down the street. I saw Carol occupying her usual spot lately, sitting on the porch swing while smoking a cigarette. I decided to go talk to her since I had nothing better to do. I took a seat next to her and said, "Hi Carol."

She looked over at me and said, "Hi Timi."

I haven't really talked to her since she was taken along with Maggie by a group of the Saviors. Like I said earlier, she seemed really shaken up over that and I didn't really know how to approach her.

"How've you been?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "All right, I guess."

"You and Tobin, huh?"

"Yep…"

Okay, this has to be the most awkward conversation in the history of conversations I've ever had. Believe me, I've had some awkward conversations.

"We don't have to talk," Carol said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"I know, but it feels like so long since we've… talked," I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"You remind me of Daryl when you do that."

"We seem to have similar nervous ticks."

"I can see that. I'm glad you two complement each other so well."

"I guess we do."

"So, you came here to talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering… Are you… Are you all right?"

She looked blankly at me and said, "I'm fine."

I bit my lip and said, "If you say so… I really don't mean to pry, but I just thought… If you need to talk or something…"

She sighed and put out her cigarette, "You're almost as awkward as Daryl… But honestly I'm fine."

"Okay, glad to hear it."

"How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'll see around."

Carol got up and went inside the house. I sat there for a few seconds, staring at the white door. I knew Carol didn't want to talk about whatever was going through her mind, but I hoped she was going to be all right. I sighed and walked off to find something that will keep me occupied until Daryl gets back.

* * *

Several hours later, word spread throughout Alexandria like wildfire, Denise was dead and Eugene was shot. Thankfully he was doing okay, but poor Denise. My heart was sinking deep in my chest from hearing what happened out there. There were still saviors out there and if they know where Alexandria is, we could all be screwed.

I was trying so hard to think of the best and of course, the worst case scenario out beats it by a long shot. Denise was a very nice person and she was getting way better in the medical department. I felt real bad for Tara, I wonder how she's going to take the news about losing her girlfriend. I couldn't even fathom if Daryl was dead.

Daryl walked by me on the steps after he put his stuff away. He nodded curtly before walking off to the small cemetery we've made in Alexandria. I guess it wasn't so small anymore, it seems to be growing rather quickly, and I couldn't stand it. We were losing people left and right, and there was nothing we could do about it. No matter how much we try to protect ourselves and the people around us, something comes to bite us in the ass. Can we ever go a year, or even a month, without losing someone? It might be a lot to ask for, but it would be the best thing for everyone.


End file.
